Los Días de mi vida
by Geri Haratari
Summary: el 4to campeonato será en esta semana...aparece un nuevo equipo ellos son Los bladeKillers...pero el líder busca algo más que sólo ganar el campeonato el quiere a...entren y lean KaixTaka,RayxMax,OCCxMax Shonen ai/Yaoi capítulo 9 arriba
1. Chapter 1

Espero que les guste esta historia. Es un KaixTaka. Beyblade no me pertenece sólo tome a sus personajs para escribir esta historia por mera diversión

Advertencia: Shonen ai /Yaoi; si no te gusta no entres, estás advertido

Parejas: KaixTaka (la principal)

hola- conversación normal

"hola"- pensamientos

**_gjrg_**-cambio de escenario

( )- mis notitas

bueno creo que es todo, ahora a la historia:

_**Los días de mi vida **_

_**Día 1: Sentimientos Ocultos**_

Todos los bladebreakers estaban practicando por que el campeonato se avecinaba, antes de que Kai, Ray y Max se juntaran con sus antiguos equipos Tyson los llamo inmediatamente y éstos aceptaron gustosos (Jery: en especial Kai)

-ahhhhhhhhh estoy muerto-Dice Tyson

-y que lo menciones Tyson- responde Max

-hoy Kai se ha pasado- dice un cansado Ray

-no es culpa mía que no estén en forma- dice Kai defendiéndose

Al cabo de un rato todos se encontraban en el dojo de Tyson platicando sobre cosas triviales, Tyson hablando con Max y Ray...bueno Ray estaba tratando de entablar una conversación con Kai, quien estaba callado con los brazos cruzados y mirando al parecer a la nada, pero su mirada era dirigida a cierto chico de cabello peliazul y ojos rubí, quien le platicaba a Max sobre quien sabe que.

Ray se había dado cuenta de eso y decidio preguntarle de la manera más sutil y susurrando:

-kai...¿por qué miras tanto a Tyson?-susurró el chino

-...

Kai se quedo callado y solo atino a abrir los ojos, y sonrojarse, pero eso Ray no lo noto, sin embargo, tenia la ligera sospecha de que pronto descubriría la verdad, sólo era cuestión de hacer la pregunta adecuada, así que sin más le pregunto directamente a Kai

-¿Te gusta Tyson, kai?-dijo apenas de manera audible pero para que el bicolor lo escuchara

Ante esta pregunta Kai se puso rojo a todo lo que da y mirar a Ray con espanto. Había sido descubierto

-No se lo digas a nadie Ray-dijo lo más serio

Al oír la declaración Ray sólo sonrió, ya que durante todo el entrenamiento Kai se la había pasado mirado a Tyson entrenar, tenía curiosidad por preguntarle a Kai sobre eso desde que dejaron de practicar para dirigirse a casa de Tyson, pero Kai estaba demasiado lejos para hablarle y Max y Tyson se darían cuenta, por esa razón al llegar al dojo no pudo resistirse

-no le dire nada a Tyson, Kai -le respondió Ray al darse cuenta de esté lo estaba viendo con cara "más te vale que no le digas si no te mato"

-cuando piensas decírselo Kai

-Nunca Ray

-¿por que?

-porque no siente lo mismo por mi- ante esto Kai baja la mirada, Ray se dio cuenta y sintió pena por ver así a Kai, pero la verdad es que Tyson sólo lo veía como un amigo más

-oye Kai y si Tyson siente algo por ti y tu no lo sabes?-pregunto Ray con la intención de animarlo, a lo que Kai alzó la mirada con una chispa de esperanza en sus ojos

-tu crees que sienta algo por mi ?, no lo creo, él solo me considera uno mas de sus amigos

-mmm...no te preocupes te ayudaré a averiguarlo

En eso Max y Tyson se levantan con la intención de traer bocadillos y algo de tomar para los chicos por el entrenamiento de hace rato, se dirigieron hacia la cocina para seguir platicando y bromear un poco, al llegar a la cocina se dispusieron a preparar sándwiches (Jery: creo que esta mal escrito), botana, entre otras cosas, Tyson estaba callado mientras preparaba un sándwich de jamón y queso, en lo que Max preparaba tostadas con mermelada, Max suponía que algo andaba mal con su amigo ya que ese silencio no era normal, y mas para Tyson quien se la pasaba hablando y siempre andaba con una sonrisa en su bello rostro...pero ahora estaba cabizbajo, no sabía porque pero se encontraba triste y serio...Max al verlo no pudo evitar preguntar :

-Tyson estás bien?- pregunto con suma preocupación

-...

-TYSONNNNNNN- grito Max

-ahhhhh no estoy pensando en kai !- dijo de manera asustada por el grito de Max

Max al ver que reacciono solo pudo atinar a sonreír de manera suspicaz y maliciosa por lo que acababa de decir Tyson, en esa reacción vio la oportunidad perfecta para saber lo que le ocurría a Tyson; por lo que atino a dejar las tostadas a un lado, acercarse a Tyson, mirarlo a los ojos y decir:

-te gusta Kai verdad Tyson?- Max había hecho la pregunta adecuada en el momento adecuado

-... s...si ...Kai ...me gusta- se atrevió a confesar Tyson a su rubio amigo con las mejillas muy rojas que un tomate envidiaría- Pero no se lo digas a nadie Max, promételo, a nadie, ni a Ray o el Jefe; a nadie entendiste?- dijo con nerviosismo y sacudiendo a Max en el acto, este respondió:

-esta bien Tyson, no le diré a nadie, pero, por qué no se lo has dicho a Kai?- quiso saber el chico rubio

-por que no creo que Kai sienta lo mismo por mi...además, eso destruiría nuestra amistad y no lo soportaría, ya que me costo bastante trabajo ser su amigo- dijo Tyson con dejo de tristeza en su voz

Max al notarlo le decide animarlo y ayudarle a Tyson si lo que siente Kai es mutuo o si este último lo desprecia y no quiere saber nada sobre Tyson

-Tyson, debido a las circunstancias en las que te encuentras te ayudaré a saber si le gustas a Kai o no- exclamo Max alegre y haciendo la pose de "todo saldrá bien" y sonriendo de manera cómplice

Tyson se sintió alegre por la propuesta del rubio y acepto con un movimiento de cabeza que estaba de acuerdo en que Max le ayudara a descubrir que es lo que siente el serio bicolor por el, rogaba internamente que Kai sintiera lo mismo por el y le dijera que lo ama, pero tendría que esperar para saber lo que sentía, ya que no tenia idea de como Max actuaría para saber eso

-Max que te parece si terminamos de hacer los bocadillos porque de seguro se están muriendo de hambre ja ja, apresurémonos Max- dijo Tyson mas animado y alegre como siempre

**_En el Dojo_**

Kai se encontraba sentado pensando en lo que sentía por cierto chico de cabellos tormenta, ojos rubí y poseedor de una gran belleza, un carisma sin igual y la mas bella sonrisa del universo (Jery: si escribí algo muy cursi pero entiéndanlo esta enamorado/Kai: ¬¬ te matare por eso además es tu historia, yo solo soy prestado /yo: si es verdad, pero aun así estas enamorado de el/Kai: mhpf)

"No se que me pasa no puedo dejar de pensar en el, si lo admito, yo el gran Kai Hiwatari esta enamorado nada más y nada menos que el 3 veces campeón mundial Tyson Granger, desde cuando me habré enamorado- dice al tiempo que sonríe y comienza a recordar la primera vez que vio a Tyson lo odio, cuando le gano se declaro su eterno rival, cuando beybatalló con el y los otros en el lago de Rusia y lo salvo de hundirse en el, en ese momento lo considero su amigo...y cuando recupero a Dranzer de las garras de Zeo y le dedico una sonrisa comenzó lentamente a enamorase de él, sin darse cuenta (Jery: no pregunten de donde saque eso porque ni yo misma lo sé/ Kai: si aja ¬¬) durante todo el tiempo que se quedo en casa de Tyson se dio cuenta que cada vez que el moreno le sonreía a Kai este se sonrojaba y volteaba a ver hacia otro lado, o cuando lo veía con los demás se enojaba, y al principio no sabía porque hasta que un día por accidente encontró a Tyson durmiendo en el sofá...era muy tarde, Kai había salido desde temprano y hasta ahora se dignaba a regresar a casa de Tyson (porque el chico tormenta le dijo que celebrarían después de haber ganado el campeonato mundial por 3 vez consecutiva) porque no le gustaba presenciar ese tipo de eventos...se quedo contemplando a Tyson ...se veía tan lindo durmiendo que hasta Kai juraría que estaba mirando dormir a un ángel...Kai paso una mano por su rostro hasta llegar a la comisura de los labios de Tyson, y los denileo con su dedo índice, y poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al de Tyson hasta que sus labios se juntaron...Kai sintió una descarga recorrer su cuerpo cuando hizo eso...lentamente se levanto y se fue de allí, mientras se iba se toco los labios...y sonrió ligeramente...ese beso le había gustado...en ese instante se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado del peliazul- si ahora recuerdo, en ese momento me enamoré perdidamente de él, no puedo permitir que se entere de mis sentimientos hacia él...si no lo perdería para siempre...y eso es lo que menos quiero"- ya se disponía a irse del dojo de Tyson hasta que Ray le hablo

-¿Cuándo piensan Tyson y Max traer los bocadillos? tengo hambre- dijo Ray algo molesto por que Tyson y Max no se dignaban a aparecer con los benditos bocadillos

Es cierto había pasado un rato y Max y Tyson no han llegado con los bocadillos y las bebidas y ellos ya tenían hambre y sed. Kai se encontraba abriendo la puerta del dojo para irse pero entran Tyson y Max con muchos bocadillos y con refrescos y vasos

-je je lo siento mucho chicos, nos hemos tardado mucho en hacer las botanas - decía Tyson riendo nerviosamente y con algo de torpeza hasta darse cuenta de que Kai estaba ahí parado y sosteniendo la puerta que se encontraba abierta- ya te vas Kai?- pregunto Tyson haciendo que Max y Ray voltearan a verlo, Kai no sabía que responder, se había quedado quieto pensando que responderle a Tyson

-No, si tardaban un poco más podrías darlo por hecho- dijo Kai en tono serio pero a la vez tranquilo

Tyson al oír la respuesta de Kai se alegro mucho que el bicolor se quedara a comer botanas con ellos y pasar un rato agradable en compañía de todos los miembros del equipo y hablar sobre cualquier tema en común como música o sobre el próximo campeonato mundial el cual sería llevado a cabo el mes que viene, y así la tarde paso rápido a lo que los chicos se despidieron de Tyson, claro no sin antes una amenaza por parte del bicolor

-Mañana nos vemos en el parque para entrenar, es entrenamiento será más duro que el día de hoy

-si Kai que descanses y buenas noches- dijo irónico Tyson

-si bueno Tyson nos vemos mañana- se despidieron Max y Ray

- Hasta mañana chicos descansen-dijo Tyson, y ya todos se iban sólo quedo Kai quien se quedo viendo fijamente a Tyson y este al darse cuenta se puso algo nervioso- ¿que tanto miras Kai?-pregunto Tyson nervioso

-B...buenas noches Tyson, nos vemos mañana y no llegues tarde- dijo kai lo más serio posible

-esta bien Kai..buenas noches te acompaño hasta la puerta- dijo Tyson cuando llegaron a la puerta una elegante limusina se presento ante ellos- bueno que descanses Kai y no llegaré tarde te lo prometo jeje

Kai subió a su limosina y se fue, no sin antes mirar a Tyson mientras se alejaba para dirigirse a su mansión y pensar en como Ray le iba a ayudar a descubrir si Tyson sentía lo mismo por él

**_Dojo Espada de Dragón (casa de Tyson)_**

Al despedirse de Kai, Tyson se fue a su habitación y se cambio la pijama para dormir y pensar en cierto bicolor de ojos lilas el cual lo traía loco

**_En otro lugar_**

Mientras tanto en un lugar del Tokio, Japón un chico de ojos verdes y cabello grisáceo, mirada seria, y un cuerpo atlético, iba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla, y una camisa de botones con los primeros 2 desabrochados miraba una fotografía del 3 veces campeón de beyblade, guardo la foto en su pantalón y entro a su habitación, esta tenía muchas fotos de Tyson en diferentes ocasiones: comiendo, hablando con Max, beybatallando, pensativo, riendo, etc. Su cuarto estaba lleno (Jery: que digo lleno, tapizado) de fotos del chico, pero una en especial era su favorita esta se encontraba detrás de la puerta era una foto tamaño real de Tyson sonriendo y guiñiendo el ojo derecho y sosteniendo el trofeo, se acerco a la foto y le dio un beso en la boca a la fotografía

-muy pronto Tyson Granger serás mío y solamente mío, no te dejaré escapar- decía esto mientras se relamía los labios y veía la foto con lujuria, deseando con ansias que el momento de su encuentro llegue para tenerlo cerca y marcarlo como suyo (yo escribí eso? O/O que vergüenza)

**_Mansión Hiwatari_**

Kai se encontraba en su habitación meditando sobre el entrenamiento, lo haría duro, claro, pero no para terminar rendido cuando terminara de entrenar

-"mañana será un día interesante "

En eso sonó el teléfono y su mayordomo contesto, el mayordomo toco la puerta, sacando a Kai de su ensoñación-pase

-señorito Hiwatari el joven Ray Kon desea hablar con usted- kai cogió el teléfono, sin antes decirle-Gracias Gustav

-diga?- Kai? soy Ray, mañana pondré en practica el plan "como-saber-si-Tyson-esta-enamorado-de-ti"-dijo Ray

-Ray , gracias por la ayuda, y cual es el plan?- pregunto kai con curiosidad

-verás mañana después del entrenamiento tu. ..shbdvd

-aja

-y luego tu ..dfbsdgbfgg

-aja

-y bien ¿qué te parece mi plan Kai ¿a que esta bueno? - dijo Ray con entusiasmo y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-que que me parece tu plan?-respondió Kai algo alterado- pues esa idea es algo descabellada y además es muy riesgosa

-no te preocupes Kai, ya veras esta es la única manera de que lo sepas- articulo Ray

-bueno nos vemos mañana Ray, y el nombre del plan es "Tyson- me-amara-o-me -matara"

-adiós Ray buenas noches Bye- y sin más colgó, puso el teléfono en su lugar y se dispuso a dormir soñando con su dragón tormenta

En el dojo Tyson se encontraba mirando un foto donde se encontraban todos los chicos del equipo viendo especialmente a Kai, dejo la foto en su mesita de noche, apago la luz dispuesto a dormir y soñar con cierto chico bicolor que le robo el corazón. Mañana sería un largo día al igual que duro ya que mañana descubrirían muchas sorpresas algunas buenas y otras malas

CONTINUARA...

espero que me dejen algunos reviews, acepto críticas constructivas, sugerencias, opiniones, jitomatazos pero no virus jeje

nos vemos en el proxi capi "Día 2: insinuaciones y Declaraciones"

matta ne !


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA, ya subí el segundo capi, como prometí. les agradezco mucho a las personas que lo leyeron y me dejaron review espero que este capi no los decepcione para que pueda seguir subiendo los demas capis jeje

Mis agradecimietnos a las personas que dejaron reviews: Takaita Hiwatari, Kaily Hiwatari, Neko Dark, y Senshi Hisaki Raiden.

Beyblade le pertenece a Takao Aoki, yo sólo tome a sus personajes para escribir mis historias locochonas.

ADVERTENCIAS: SHONEN AI, YAOI- Si no te agrada pss no entres

**Pareja**: KaiXTyson (Principal)

hola-conversacion normal

(Hola) - Mis notas locochonas

**_hola- cambio de escenario_**

"hola"- pensamientos

**Hola- sueños/pesadillas**

DISFUTEN EL FIC:

**_Día 2: Insinuaciones y Declaraciones_**

Era tarde, una ventana se encontraba abierta debido a que el morador de aquella casa sentía un tremendo calor en la noche, lo cual no era nada extraño para esa época del año, el dueño de aquella casa a pesar de tener abierta la ventana se encontraba vistiendo unos shorts rojos y una playera- sport debido al calor que sentía en su habitación; un chico con cabello bicolor se encontraba acostado en su cama, las cobijas estaban en el suelo debido al movimiento corporal del chico, este se encontraba durmiendo pero a la vez sudando frío y con una mueca de terror en su rostro, lo que nos hace suponer que el chico se encuentra teniendo una horrible pesadilla...

-AHHHHHH-se oye el grito en toda la casa, pero nadie acude a ver lo que le paso debido a que todo el mundo en esa casa se encontraba bien dormido

-ah, sólo fue un sueño-dice el Bicolor agitado y tratando de controlar su respiración, y al cabo de un rato su respiración se normalizo, se sentó y se dispuso a recordar lo que soñó hace apenas unos minutos

**sueño de kai**

Kai se encontraba en un parque y Tyson estaba frente a él con la mirada baja y ensombrecida, el bicolor lo miró atento y se encontró con la sorpresa de que el chico peliazul se encontraba llorando. En ese momento Kai sintió una opresión en el pecho al ver a si a su amado peliazul, Kai tenía deseos de abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, cuando ya se disponía a hablarle a Tyson este se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar, dirigiéndose hacia un chico de cabello grisáceo y ojos verdes como la esmeralda pero con una mirada maliciosa, este recibió al peliazul medianoche con un abrazo y lo metió en un coche negro y partió. Kai solamente lo vio partir, quería saber cual era el motivo del porque su chico tormenta se encontraba llorando, así que sin más volteo a ver en dirección a la que estaba mirando Tyson...y su cara se lleno de sorpresa al ver la escena que presenciaba frente a sus ojos. Él, Kai Hiwatari besándose con Tala, su ex –compañero de equipo y amigo de la infancia de este, el bicolor se encontraba sorprendido por la visión que estaba ante sus ojos, no lo podía creer, besándose con Tala, pero se suponía que el amaba a Tyson locamente, vio la escena más atentamente, y observo que cuando el beso terminó Kai se separo bruscamente de Tala, le dio un golpe y se limpio la boca con la mano derecha y salió corriendo de ahí, luego se presento otra escena en la cual vio a Tyson corriendo, su ropa se encontraba rasgada y sucia, al parecer estaba huyendo de algo...o alguien, Tyson corría con todo lo que daban sus pies, tratando de que lo que sea que lo estuviese persiguiendo no lo atrapara, ese día estaba lloviendo, y noto que al dar vuelta en una esquina choca con alguien, Kai observa que con quien ha chocado es Tyson, y este último sin pensarlo 2 veces lo abraza y llora en su pecho incontrolablemente. Después de eso Nada, todo se volvió en penumbra, oscuro y escucho una voz que no pudo reconocer pero vagamente se le hacia familiar, pero no lograba recordar de donde, sin embargo lo que escuchó no le agrado nada en absoluto

-Tyson será mío Kai, ya verás, te lo quitaré cueste lo que me cueste ja ja ja –dijo el tipo con malicia, Kai no dudo en responder

-no dejaré que le hagas daño a Tyson

-lástima porque al final él será mío, no importa si tu estás o no, él me pertenecerá y nunca más lo volverás a ver

Repentinamente apareció una escena en la cual se veía a un Tyson desesperado y atado a una cama, el chico se veía aterrorizado, por lo que su captor pensaba hacer con él, este se acerco y le planto un beso al peliazul, el cual tardo y el sujeto que estaba con él aprovecho en lo que Tyson tomaba aire para descender al cuello, Tyson se encontraba llorando y desesperado quería gritar pero se encontraba demasiado asustado como para hacerlo. La escena se corto antes de que sucediera cualquier otra cosa. Y al final se vio a un bicolor en el suelo lleno de sangre y con ojos opacos. La escena más aterradora que hubiera imaginado...

-KAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- se oyó un grito desgarrador y desesperado que provenía del peliazul.

**fin del sueño**

-"¿porque habré soñado eso?, que querrá decirme, que fue lo que habrá sucedido con Tyson, porque habré besado a Tala, y lo más importante ¿quién era ese chico con quien andaba Tyson?, todo fue muy extraño, pero lo que no me gustó fue lo que dijo aquel sujeto", - no sabía porque pero la voz se le hacía muy familiar pero no sabía porque, miró hacia la mesita de noche y prendió una lámpara que se encontraba en esta, tomó su reloj para revisar que hora era y se sorprendió al ver que esté marcaba las 2:30 de la madrugada, aún faltaba mucho para que amaneciera, y comenzar el entrenamiento para el siguiente campeonato, donde serían otra vez los campeones y por supuesto el peliazul sería por cuarta vez consecutiva el campeón mundial. Regresó el reloj de nuevo a su lugar y al ver que no iba a volver a dormir se levantó, prendió la luz y bajo a la cocina por un vaso de agua, al bajar por las escaleras, dar vuelta a la derecha pasando por el comedor llegó a la cocina, agarro un vaso de vidrio y se sirvió agua del garrafón, mientras pensaba en el sueño que aunque no lo quería parecía inquietarlo en sobre manera

-"no se porque, pero ese sueño me parece una advertencia sobre mi relación con Tyson, mañana pondré en practica el triple plan de Ray, no se oye tan mal, y sería una buena oportunidad para saber si Tyson siente lo mismo por mi o me rechaza"-piensa esto último cerrando su mano en un puño-"espero que sienta lo mismo que yo, si no...no lo soportaría"-con ese pensamiento deja el vaso en el lavabo y sube a su habitación con tal de dormir, cierra la puerta, se dirige a su cama, se arropa y mira al techo- "mañana le diré a Tyson que lo amo"- y con ese pensamiento se queda dormido profundamente.

5 horas más tarde el despertador comienza a sonar indicando el inicio de un nuevo día, el chico de cabellos bicolor sólo se limita a estirar la mano para apagar dicho aparato molesto. El chico bicolor se encontraba acostado boca arriba mirando el techo, después de unos segundos se levanta y cierra la ventana haciendo que el sol le llegué de golpe en la cara y debido a dicha acción tenga que cerrar los ojos, para luego alejarse, dirigirse a su armario y sacar de éste una camisa negra, un pantalón azul eléctrico, y una chamarra negra de manga corta con cuello y broches amarillos (Jery:la chamarra de G-revolution), unas zapatillas (Jery: igual de G-revolution) y sus guantes negros y también su inigualable Bufanda. Una vez elegido su ropa se dispuso a bañarse, unos minutos más tarde sale de la bañera y se cambia de ropa, y se mira al espejo

-"con este atuendo Tyson caerá a mis pies"- pensó el chico de cabello bicolor imaginándose una escena en la que Tyson al verlo se pone de rodillas y dice:

-Kai, eres el más guapo, el galán, me vuelves loco- dice con ojos en forma de corazón y las manos juntas.

Al terminar su fantasía sobre el peliazul se pone su bufanda y algo de loción- "con esto seguro y se derrite"- al momento que una sonrisa se muestra en sus labios.

Kai se disponía a bajar a desayunar e ir a practicar con su equipo para el campeonato mundial, el cual ya no faltaba mucho (Jery:en realidad 3 semanas), pero sobre todo para ver a su dragón tormenta; hacerle saber cuanto lo amaba y lo necesitaba, pero sobre todo saber si éste le correspondía, el sólo pensar esa idea le carcomía por dentro, le ansiaba saber cual era la respuesta de peliazul, pero para eso pondría en marcha el triple plan de Ray , al acabar de desayunar sube a su habitación, agarra su beyblade, su lanzador y los guarda en sus bolsillos.

Sale de su habitación con la intención de entrenar a su equipo y declararse al peliazul.

**_Dojo Espada de Dragón_**

Un chico de cabellos tormenta medianoche se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama hasta que...

-RIRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG- suena el despertador

-PUM!- se oye un ruido seco-Auch- se quejó el peliazul, ya que esté se había caído de su cama

-oh que golpe- se sobó su brazo que era la parte lastimada, pues quedo de lado al caer.

El ojicastaño miró la hora en el despertador, esté marcaba las 7:30 a.m., tenía que estar en el parque a más tardar a las 8:00 porque el entrenamiento empezaba a las 8:30, y le prometió a Kai no llegar tarde, planeaba entrenar con su equipo y ser el campeón por 4ta vez consecutiva. Abrió su armario y sacó una camiseta blanca con mangas con los bordes rojos y en medio la camisa una franja roja, unos jeans de mezclilla grises y su chamarra roja. Se metió al baño con todo y toallas y cerró la puerta. Después de ducharse rápidamente (Jery: orales, en 3 minutos, wow me sorprende), se cambió de ropa, y bajo a desayunar

-¡ABUELO! ¿YA ESTA LISTO EL DESAYUNO?- preguntó Tyson al bajar completamente las escaleras- tengo hambre y también tengo mucha prisa

-Tyson, deja de gritar, y ya esta listo- respondió el abuelo

-que bueno, buenos días abuelo- respondió Tyson ingresando al comedor, sentándose en una silla y comiendo su desayuno, el cual consistía en un pan tostado con mermelada, una taza de frutas, y leche (Jery: un desayuno nutritivo y ligero antes de comenzar a entrenar). Terminó su desayuno, subió a su cuarto para terminar de alistarse, se puso su gorra, guardo su lanzador y su beyblade. Le dio un último vistazo a su reloj, marcaba las 8:15 a.m. tendría que irse rápido si quería esta allí a tiempo. Salió de su cuarto y de su casa corriendo hecho la... a toda prisa (Jery: ejem... no digo groserías/ Kai: si tu como no ¬¬/Jery: jeje sigamos con el fic)

**_En el parque_**

Ray, Max y Kai ya se encontraban en el parque, sólo faltaba Tyson para que pudieran empezar a practicar, Ray miró su reloj y este marcaba las 8:25, si Tyson no llegaba a tiempo Kai se enfadaría, y cuando eso pasaba el entrenamiento era más pesado y no los dejaba descansar hasta que terminara, eso era seguro.

-Bien, falta muy poco tiempo y Tyson no se ha dignado en aparecer- dice Kai un poco enojado y decepcionado recordando lo que Tyson le dijo ayer "No llegaré tarde Kai, te lo prometo"

-Cuenta regresiva...10...9...8...7...6...

Una nube de polvo se acercó a toda velocidad

-5...-le faltaba poco para llegar-4...3...- ya casi-2...1...

-LLEEGUÉ- dice un Tyson muy cansado

-y a tiempo del entrenamiento Granger- dice Kai de manera fría y molesta

-que bueno que llegaste a tiempo Tyson, otro poco más y Kai se las hubiera agarrado feo con nosotros- dice Ray tranquilo

-bueno comencemos a entrenar ya!- les dice Kai de una forma severa

Y así empieza el día de los Bladebreakers, primero calentando, luego beybatallando uno contra uno.

Primero Max y Ray

-te voy a ganar Ray- dice Max preparando su beyblade

-no lo creo Max, Driger es más fuerte que antes- dice al momento de colocar su beyblade en el lanzador

-3..2..1..Let it rip- Gritan ambos al mismo tiempo

Así comienza la batalla, el blade de Max golpea al blade de Ray haciendo que este retroceda hasta casi salir del beyestadio, pero Ray contraataca

-Driger, garra de Tigre!- grita Ray, haciendo que Draciel retroceda

-bien Ray no me dejas otra alternativa que usar mi nuevo ataque- Draciel, maremoto!- Grita Max , al momento en que su blade levanta un gran tsunami dirigido hacia Driger y Ray, quien al verlo no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse parado

-Ahhhhhhhhh!- grita Ray, y su beyblade queda fuera

-viste Ray, te dije que ganaría – dice Max feliz

-si ya lo creo, ese nuevo ataque no me lo esperaba – dice Ray al momento de levantarse – bueno les toca a ustedes- refiriéndose a Kai y Tyson

-vamos a ver de lo que eres capaz Tyson – dice Kai muy seguro

-je voy a ganar Kai- responde Tyson desafiante

-Let it rip- gritan ambos al lanzar sus bleids

Ambos blades comienzan a dar batalla, ya que ambos chicos quieren ganar en esta pelea, no porque ambos estaban enamorados el uno del otro significaría que iban a dejar ganar al otro, no, no, no, el beyblade era a parte de su relación.

-vamos Dranzer, flecha de fuego!- grita Kai- Dranzer golpea muy fuerte a Dragón hasta el punto de casi sacarlo del plato, pero Dragon se equilibra antes de salir completamente del plato

-Eso estuvo cerca, cielos Kai que ataque, has mejorado desde la última vez- dice Tyson entre sorprendido y feliz

-y no sabes cuanto he mejorado- afirma Kai en forma desafiante y con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-pero yo también mejoré- dice Tyson al momento de ponerse en posición de atacar – Dragón tormenta galáctica!- Dragón en ese momento forma una gran tormenta llena de polvos, la cual parece una galaxia, y se lleva a Dranzer con ella, sacándolo del plato y casi destruyendo medio estadio.

-Fue una buena batalla Kai- dice Tyson ayudando a este a levantarse del suelo que por acción del ataque se cayó

-Sigues en buena forma Tyson, volviste a ganar- le responde tomando su mano para que se levante.

Al terminar la batalla de Kai y Tyson, el primero les ordena hacer mucho ejercicio

-bien quiero que den 50 vueltas alrededor del parque sin parar- ordena Kai

-Que?- se quejaron todos

-es eso o 250 vueltas...a la 1.- todos se miraron entre si- a las 2...- sin pensarlo mucho todos comenzaron a correr sin decir nada a su capitán y este quedando satisfecho por la "sabia" decisión (Jery: si muy sabia, pobres chicos si con 50 se desmayan con 250...se mueren/ Kai: aja, no pueden morirse por dar 250 vueltas a todo el parque, además es su culpa por no estar en forma/Jery: que malo eres Kai /Kai: ¬¬ es necesario/Jery: si bueno, ya no interrumpo más). Al cabo de unas horas terminaron de entrenar, Ray llamó a Kai para llevar a cabo su "Triple plan".

-Bien Kai, hoy es el día, en que le dirás a Tyson que lo amas

-espero que funcione Ray, todavía creo que es inapropiado hacer lo que voy a hacer pero bueno si con eso puedo saberlo me conformo –dice serio y cruzado de brazos

-bueno pongamos en marcha el "plan A", si no funciona entonces utiliza el "plan B" y si no...pues el "plan C" es lo ideal

-pero el "Plan C" es muy arriesgado

-pero es tu último recurso Kai- dice Ray de manera seria- ahí te vas a arriesgar mucho

-si tienes razón, bueno pondré en marcha el "Plan A"

Terminando su charla Kai se dirige hacia Max y Tyson, estos no se dan cuenta por que están hablando tan contentos sobre como Max va a ayudar a Tyson que no se dan cuenta de que el bicolor se acerca

-Tyson puedo hablar contigo un momento

-eh?, claro

-pero en privado

-bueno, espérame Max ahora vuelvo- dice Tyson y este afirma con un movimiento de cabeza

Kai lleva a Tyson a una fuente de sodas por que a Tyson se le ocurrió comprar unas sodas para Max y Ray.

-Tyson -habló Kai con voz sensual

-que ...que pasa Kai- dice Tyson nervioso al oír a Kai decir su nombre en esa forma

Al momento en que Tyson para en seco, Kai aprovecha para agarrarlo por la cintura y acercarlo más hacia el, Tyson se encontraba sonrojado a más no poder, con las latas de refresco en las manos y mirando hacia el suelo, lo cual parecía lo más interesante en ese momento.

-Tyson..-dice Kai con voz sensual, y cerca de su oído

-e... "Kai huele tan bien, me pregunto que loción se pone"- piensa Tyson- "tenerlo así me esta poniendo nervioso...ya sé"- o..oye Kai...qui..quiero decirte algo

-"eso es lo que estaba esperando"-piensa Kai

-yo...Los chicos están esperando, te espero allá Kai nos vemos Bye, Bye – dice al momento de zafarse del agarre de Kai y salir corriendo como si el mismo demonio lo persiguiera. Kai quedó perplejo (Jery: así -.-). El "Plan A" había fallado rotundamente

-bueno siempre hay un "Plan B" y "Plan C" por si las dudas- dice Kai en el momento que iba en dirección donde antes había pasado el peliazul

**_Con los chicos_**

Tyson había llegado con los chicos y les había repartido sus bebidas, le dejo a Ray la bebida de Kai, y se fue aparte con Max para poder platicar sobre sus planes

-Tyson , tengo 2 planes para saber lo que Kai siente por ti

-cuales son, Max?

-verás, el primero es que te le insinúes a Kai

-insinuármele? Como?- dice Tyson, algo confundido

-si, por ejemplo mándale miradas coquetas, dile que se ve bien sexy, que te gusta su cabello, o no sé, coquetéale

-ESTÁS LOCO?- Grita Tyson furioso y sonrojado- como crees que voy a hacer eso Max?, no inventes eso es muy arriesgado, a ver dime el otro plan

- Bueno si el plan "A" falla, esta el plan "B", el cual es mucho mejor que el plan inicial- dice un confiado Max- El plan "B" o de "Rescate" es que te le declares a Kai y esperar a que te acepte o rechace- Dice Max

-bueno esta bien si eso tengo que hacer para saberlo entonces lo haré- dice un Tyson resignado por lo que tendrá que hacer.

Mientras ambos terminan de tomar sus refrescos y dirigirse con los otros 2 muchachos.

**_En el otro lado del parque_**

-Ray, al parecer tu plan "A" no funciono del todo- dice Kai molesto

-bueno siempre hay 2 planes de emergencia Kai- dice un Ray sonriente

-bueno pues que planes, el primero es insinuarme, ya lo hice, no funcionó (Jery: eso es lo que crees Kai, no te diste cuenta, menso)

-pues sigue insistiendo Kai ya verás- insiste Ray

-olvídalo pasaré al plan "B"- dice Kai decidido

-bueno, como quieras

Al cabo de unos minutos llegan Max y Tyson, platicando a gusto, pero con un pequeño detalle, Max y Tyson estaban muy juntitos

-Granger, Max por que tardaron tanto?- dice un Kai enfurecido y fulminando a Max con la mirada

-Nada Kai, además el entrenamiento ya terminó, chicos vamos todos a comer a mi casa-dice Tyson alegre y dándole a Max un abrazo por los hombros. Este gesto molesto a Kai en sobre manera, Ray notó esto, así detuvo a Kai y le susurro:

-No te molestes Kai, recuerda que Max es el mejor amigo de Tyson- le hizo recordar Ray.

Kai mando a volar el plan "B" y todo lo que este conllevaba para pasar directamente al plan "C" y saber de una vez por todas si Tyson le correspondía o de plano no quería nada con él.

-TYSON!-grito Kai, haciendo que el aludido voltease y también Max.

-que pasa Kai- dice Tyson algo perplejo

-quiero un pelea contigo ahora, pero no aquí, en otro lado

-ahora? Pero si acabamos de beybatallar, además todos tenemos hambre y queremos darnos un descanso

-es eso o tienes miedo de perder contra mi Tyson? "espero que muerda el anzuelo"- piensa Kai

-miedo dices?, esta bien acepto el reto- dice un desafiante Tyson

-"perfecto"- piensa Kai satisfecho, y riendo internamente por haber logrado que Tyson aceptase beybatallar con él- sígueme- ordena Kai

-esta bien, Max, Ray, no tardaré en regresar

-no te preocupes por nosotros Tyson, nos adelantaremos – dice Ray

-si nos vemos, suerte Tyson-dice al momento de guiñarle un ojo- vamos Ray- dice Max al momento de darle un ligero jalón por el brazo y llevárselo de ahí.

Kai se da media vuelta y Tyson lo sigue.

Ambos caminaron un buen tramo, ya que salieron del parque hasta llegar a otro parque más grande, con más flora (árboles), y flores de sakura cayendo de estos (Jery: que escena tan romántica/Kai: eres cursi). Kai llevó a Tyson hasta el fondo del parque, porque en medio de este se encontraba un lago, y en este un puente, lugar donde se desarrollaría la batalla.

Kai se da media vuelta para quedar frente a frente con el peliazul.

-aquí vamos a pelear, espero sea de tu agrado

-no crees que es demasiado peligroso Kai?- dice Tyson mirando el puente y a Kai

-hum, cobarde- dice Kai

-Que?, esta bien acepto- dice Tyson- "ya verá, ese Kai...aunque me gusta, pero no por eso voy a dejarlo ganar, puede ser endemoniadamente sexy, guapo, el mejor de todos y puede volverme loco hasta morir, pero mi relación es aparte del beyblade"- bien Kai si así lo deseas me parece bien

-bien de acuerdo, empecemos a beybatallar- dice Kai de manera cortante

-de a cuerdo Kai, si eso quieres eso tendrás (Jery: se escucho raro O_O)

Ambos sacaron sus bleids y se prepararon para beybatallar, los dos tenían miradas desafiantes y estaban ansiosos por saber cuales eran los sentimientos del otro

-"espero que mi plan funcione"- piensa un ansioso y deseoso Kai- empecemos-grita Kai esperando ver la reacción de Tyson

-esta bien Kai a pelear, "después de la pelea pondré en practica los consejos de Max"

-LET IT RIP!- Gritan ambos al momento de lanzar sus beyblades y estos chocan.

-Dragón, tormenta galáctica- grita Tyson haciendo movimientos con las manos

-Dranzer, flecha de fuego- grita Kai esquivando el ataque

Ambos bleids chocan y repelen los ataques que el otro manda, haciendo esta batalla larga y muy a la par

-cielos Kai, no sabía que tenias mucha energía, eres más fuerte que la última vez- dice Tyson sorprendido por el poder que estaba mostrando Kai en ese momento- "al igual que mas sexy "-ante este pensamiento queda todo rojo

-por supuesto, eres mi eterno rival- dice Kai muy seguro y con orgullo- "y muy pronto sabré si eres mi futuro novio o incluso mi esposo"- dice para si mismo y contento por esa idea- Vamos Dranzer, blazin gear

-Dragón, tu también Blazing gear- gritan Tyson y Kai al mismo tiempo

En ese momento ambos blades dan todo su potencial en la batalla al igual que sus dueños, estos daban el 100 en la batalla, ambos querían saber quien era el mejor de ellos dos y saber sus sentimientos, pero no saber eso los frustraba en sobremanera y se descargaban en la batalla, ya que era la única forma en descargarse de toda esa frustración. Ambos blades chocan con sus respectivos elementos, el dragón del aire y el fénix del fuego, formando una combinación en forma de tornado de estos muy impresionante y bastante devastadora. Al momento en que estos beybatallan con el máximo poder el puente no resiste mucha fuerza de ambos blades y este termina rompiéndose y cayendo ambos chicos al agua. Y sus blades...bueno ellos se quedaron en una piedras que habían por ahí y siguieron girando.

AHHHHHHHHHHHH- Gritan Kai y Tyson

Tyson y Kai cayeron al agua, Tyson salio primero y al no ver a Kai por ningún lado se espanto, tenía la sensación de que Kai sabía nadar, pero al ver que este no volvía a la superficie decidió zambullirse y sacar a su compañero del agua para que no se ahogará. Hasta que llegó a divisarlo debajo del agua lo agarró de la cintura y trato de llevarlo a la superficie, pero la bufanda era demasiada pesada (Jery: si señores/as la misma de G-revolution) así que se la quitó dejando que se hundiera y salvando a Kai, cuando salió de la superficie se acercó a la orilla , al hacer esto puso a Kai boca arriba, le quitó la chamarra y la camisa para que no pescara ningún resfriado, además de cerciorarse de que se encontraba bien, le tomo pulso y este se encontraba estable, recordó lo que había de hacer en esas situaciones, realizó primeros auxilios con Kai, pero este no reaccionaba con nada.

-"hay no, que hago, no reacciona con nada de lo que hago, tal vez si le doy respiración de boca a boca reaccione"- el tan sólo pensar que iba a besar a Kai lo ponía nervioso, pero en esos momentos poco importaba, lo importante era salvar la vida de su capitán y por aquel que suspiraba. Se acerco, puso sus brazos a sus costados, quedando en una posición adecuada para poder darle respiración, se va acercando poco a poco hasta besar sus labios y realizar dicha acción, se separa y vuelve a repetir la acción, pero esta vez, el bicolor rodea con su brazos el cuello de Tyson, quien ante esta acción solo abre más la boca permitiéndole al ojilila introducir su lengua y disfrutar la embriagante sensación que le producía ese momento.

Ambos se separaron por falta de aire, lo hicieron de manera lenta y pausada, ambos se quedaron mirando un rato

-Al realizar los primeros auxilios de antes ya había despertado- dice Kai

-que?, o sea que ya estabas despierto y no era necesario que te diera respiración boca a boca?- dice Tyson alterado

-exactamente, pero que sentiste?- pregunta Kai curioso

-sentir? No se de que me hablas- haciéndose el desentendido y volteando a otro lado para que Kai no viera su sonrojo

Ante esta acción Kai rodea a Tyson con su brazo izquierdo la cintura de este y con la otra su mentón, obligando al peliazul a mirarlo a los ojos. Tyson se pone nervioso y tenso ante dicha acción, y trata de huir de la mirada intimidante del Bicolor pero le resulta imposible en esa posición.

-Dime que es lo que sentiste cuando me besaste Tyson- le dice Tyson de manera suave y dulce

-yo...yo...tu...- intenta decir las palabras pero estas no quieren salir

-anda dímelo- pide Kai en forma pausada y lenta

-yo...te...Nada...no sentí absolutamente nada- dice Tyson soltándose del agarre y volteándose

Kai se queda decepcionado al oír a Tyson decir esas palabras y no puede evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas resbalen por sus mejillas, Tyson siente su mano derecha húmeda y voltea a ver a Kai, quien se encuentra cabizbajo y llorando en silencio, Tyson se sintió culpable por ser tan cobarde al no confesarle lo que siente.

-Bueno...mejor me voy- dice Kai al momento de levantarse y recoger su blade, Tyson también se para y va a recoger su blade, pero al momento de levantarse para quedar frente a Kai este le dice

-sabes...tenía una esperanza de que la persona que me gusta me dijera lo mismo...pero ahora me doy cuenta de que eso jamás sucederá

Tyson no sabe que decir, sin embargo abraza a Kai por la espalda y decide confesárselo todo, sin ningún temor ni nada de eso con lágrimas en los ojos

-yo...no te vayas...tengo algo importante que declararte Kai...

-...dilo rápido

-veras yo...

-me odias y nunca quieres volver a verme, lo sé- dice Kai fríamente

-NO!...YO TE AMO Y NO VOY A DEJARTE IR!- le confiesa Tyson al momento de girarlo para darle un beso en la boca.

Kai se queda sorprendido ante tal acción, pero feliz porque Tyson le dijo que lo ama. Se separan del beso y Kai dice:

-Se supone que yo era el que iba a declararse, pero no importa, yo también tengo algo que decirte, te amo con locura y quiero que seamos novios, que dices...Koi, aceptas?

-digo...que si- afirma un peliazul sonriendo

-desde el momento en que me besaste la primera vez ya eras mi novio- dice Kai en forma victoriosa

-si como no-dice Tyson – por cierto vayamos a mi casa, ya esta oscureciendo y estamos empapados, además dejamos solos a Max y Ray, deben de estar preocupados.

-tienes razón, pero debes darme mi camisa y mi chamarra, no querrás que alguna loca se me acerque o no Koi?-dice Kai en modo de burla

-ja ja ja , mira como me río, que gracioso, y si, no quiero que una loca se te acerque- dice Tyson cruzándose de brazos y sacando la lengua

-bueno vámonos mi dulce dragón tormenta-dice Kai tomando de la cintura a Tyson y pegándolo a su cuerpo- sabes, te ves endemoniadamente sexy con la ropa mojada y pegada-dice Kai muy sensualmente en el oido de Tyson

-gra...gracias tu ...también-responde un apenado Tyson

Ambos salen del parque con rumbo a casa de Tyson, muy pegaditos, mojados y contentos

-Kai...me gusta como se ve tu cabello, y me gustas mucho-recordando lo que Max le dijo (Jery: Ty-chan ya es muy tarde ya te le declaraste/Tyson: siempre hay una oportunidad, hay que aprovechar) y ponerlo en practica

-tu igual me gustas mucho y por eso te amo-le responde Kai

Y así ambos se van al dojo a dar la noticia a sus amigos, y felices por que ambos comenzaban su nueva relación, si ese había sido el día mas feliz en la vida de ambos al día siguiente les esperaban muchas sorpresas, otras buenas, otras malas...pero sobre todo mañana se sabría que era lo que el destino les tendría preparado a la recién pareja...si los dejaba juntos...o destruía su amor.

CONTINUARÁ...

Los reviews estan contestados en mi profile, na mas piquen donde dice "Jery Hiwatary" gracias

Espero que sea de su agrado...si no pss ya que ¬¬ , dejen reviews, muchos reviews para que pueda continuar jaja,acepto cualquier sugerencia, crítica constructiva y demas seran aceptadas, excepto los virus o amenazas de muerte jajaja nos vemos en el proximo capi:

"Día 3: Anuncios y Sorpresas"

Ja ne !


	3. Chapter 3

Hooooooooooola ya estoy de nuevo con el siguiente capi jaja

Kai: ya estabas tardando mucho, y eso es raro en ti

Jery: es que me faltaban afinar detalles Kai, jeje bueno este capítulo esta dedicado a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews y leyeron este fic, y me alentaron para continuarlo Arigatou

Mis agradecimientos (y este capi esta dedicado a ustedes) : Senshi Hisaki Raiden, Kaily Hiwatary y Neko dark; Gracias a todas ustedes por animarme a continuar y a publicar este fic, espero que este capítulo les guste y no las decepcione

_**Día 3: Anuncios y Sorpresas**_

Al día siguiente en el Dojo Granger todos los chicos se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente en sus bolsas de dormir cada uno, excepto cierto chico bicolor que desde la madrugada se encontraba levantado. Éste estaba contemplando a su amor, quien aún seguía durmiendo pacíficamente. Al verlo así sonrió, desde ayer se habían confesado que ambos se amaban y decidieron ser novios, pero todavía no se los habían anunciado a sus amigos, porque cuando éstos llegaron al dojo, se encontraban durmiendo, por eso habían decidido esperar a mañana para anunciar su aún seguía mirando a su peliazul tormenta, su ángel, cuando el recuerdo de ayer acude a su mente.

_***Flash Back***_

_Kai y Tyson se encontraban de camino al Dojo, ambos iban platicando muy __animadamente y tomados de la mano._

_-jajajaja, no, en serio?, pobre de Tala debió haberla pasado realmente mal en esa fiesta- reía y comentaba el peliazul_

_-y todavía falta lo mejor – le respondió Kai_

_-falta mas? Jaja- dice Tyson divertido_

_-uyyyyyyyyy si, no sabes cuanto, después de que la muchacha le diera la cachetada por haberle manchado su ""hermosísimo""(Jery: sarcasmo) vestido, Tala se fue para atrás tropezó con el mantel de la mesa y todo el ponche de Cereza se le cayó encima quedando todo mojado y con olor a cereza, dicho olor se le llegó a quitar en 2 semanas- relató Kai a Tyson _

_-a poco?, jajajaja, que gracioso _

_-y los muchos apodos que tuvo- dice reprimiendo una carcajada- te los digo?_

_-claro, dímelos- pide Tyson _

_-bueno, ahí te van: Cerecita, princesa de cerezas, lobita cereza, princereza, princess-cherry (Jery: no se si así se dice cereza en inglés), ponche cereza, y el que permanece hasta ahora sexy-cherry _

_-jajajajajajajajajajajaja- reía Tyson a carcajadas al oír los apodos de Tala por ese incidente _

_Kai le estaba relatando a Tyson una de sus anécdotas cuando se encontraba en Rusia, antes de ir Japón por requerimiento de Tyson al torneo, dicha anécdota era sobre una fiesta a la que los Blitzkrieg boys (Jery:no se si así se escriba) fueron invitados por parte del organizador de un torneo local en Rusia antes de que se anunciará el 4to. Torneo _

_-jaja que buena anécdota Kai, ya llegamos, eh?, todas las luces están apagadas, quizás todos ya estén dormidos, por cierto tienes hora?_

_-claro, las 11:30 p.m. _

_-tan tarde?, no me di cuenta de la hora, soy un despistado jeje será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, pero primero vamos a cambiarnos de ropa, antes de ...achu! – estornuda Tyson antes de acabar la frase_

_-salud- responde Kai- de pescar un resfriado- completa la frase de Tyson_

_-si, eso mismo, ven acompáñame a mi cuarto a buscar algo para cambiarnos- dice Tyson muy alegre, a lo que Kai lo sigue en silencio, pero sin soltarle la mano_

_-Bien, espérame aquí afuera- dijo Tyson soltándose del agarre suavemente y entrando a su cuarto por algo de ropa_

_Tyson abrió su armario en busca de una pijama, más bien 2 una para él y otra para Kai, Tyson encontró una camisa verde de manga larga y un pants gris, para ponerse, mientras que para Kai le encontró una camisa de manga corta color negro y unos shorts azules. Salió de su habitación para darle la ropa a Kai._

_-toma Kai, espero que te quede esta ropa_

_-no te preocupes, gracias cielo, me iré a cambiar- le responde Kai en agradecimiento_

_-si buscas el baño esta al fondo del pasillo a la...derecha jeje_

_-esta bien ahora vuelvo_

_-si, te espero, mientras voy a llevar las bolsas al dojo, te parece?_

_-si, cuando salga te ayudo_

_Kai entró al baño a cambiarse de ropa, mientras Tyson llevaba las bolsas de dormir al dojo, las acomodo y cuando se disponía levantarse vio a Kai entrando con la ropa que Tyson le había dado, Kai se veía realmente guapo vistiendo esa pijama, se veía realmente sexy._

_Kai le dio su ropa a Tyson para que este la llevará a tender, y al terminar de tender la ropa de ambos se encontró a Kai recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados._

_-que haces ahí Kai?- preguntó Tyson- creí que ya te habías ido a dormir_

_-como puedo irme a dormir sabiendo que mi novio está afuera y con un resfriado- dice Kai respondiendo la pregunta de Tyson- ven vamos a dormir- le dice Kai al momento de tomar la mano del peliazul y llevarlo al dojo, Tyson no se quejó ante la acción de su novio._

_-gracias por esperarme Kai, eres muy gentil_

_-de nada, para eso estoy querido_

_-je si, te quiero Kai- dice al momento de abrazarlo por el brazo, mientras el bicolor sigue caminando_

_-yo también- dice Kai en el momento que entran al dojo para poder dormir _

_-buenas noches Kai- dice Tyson dirigiéndose a su bolsa de dormir_

_Antes de que Tyson se aleje más Kai lo jala del brazo plantándole un fugaz beso en los labios_

_-el beso de las buenas noches no puede faltar- dice Kai con una sonrisa en sus labios- descansa mi ángel tormenta, sueña conmigo- dice Kai a su novio _

_-tu también descansa Kai- dice Tyson sonrojado y sorprendido por el inesperado beso de buenas noches de su novio._

_Y con eso ambos chicos duermen hasta el día siguiente._

_***Fin del Flash Back***_

Después de recordar lo que sucedió ayer, decidió salir a contemplar el cielo un rato, ya había colocado su bolsa de dormir en su lugar y se había cambiado de ropa, y la pijama la fue a dejar en el armario de Tyson (Jery: y no le pediste permiso a Ty-chan?/Kai: no necesito pedírselo, es mi novio/Jery: si pero estás en su casa, eso sería una falta de respeto por tu parte/Kai: continuemos el fic ¬¬ #) y se regresó al dojo para ver si alguien a parte de él había despertado, pero no, todos seguían durmiendo, hasta que Ray abre los ojos lentamente, se incorpora en la bolsa de dormir, divisa quien más esta en la habitación, hasta que en logra enfocar a Kai vestido y parado en la entrada del dojo, se levanta de un brinco y lo primero que hace es preguntar:

-¿cómo te fue ayer Kai?, ¿pudiste saber lo que siente por ti?, ¿él lo sabe?, ¿te acepto?, ¿te rechazó?- pregunta Ray ansioso por saber lo que pasó

-ven vamos afuera, si no vamos a despertar a los demás-le dice Kai a Ray saliendo del Dojo y esperando a éste afuera para contarle lo sucedido

-Verás Ray ayer me enteré de lo que Tyson sentía por mí- dice bajando la mirada y volviéndola a subir, mostrando una sonrisa- me ama, ayer me lo dijo, y también acepto ser mi novio- dice Kai contento

-en serio? Felicidades por ti y Tyson, me alegro mucho de que así sea- comenta Ray- eso quiere decir que mis planes funcionaron ¡Siii ! Soy todo un experto en eso del amor

-no te creas ¬¬, tus planes no funcionaron en nada, tuve que improvisar, bueno sólo el plan B y C funcionaron un poco, pero el A no.

Ante esto acude el recuerdo de cuando Ray lo llama por teléfono para informarle Kai sobre sus "planes"

_***Flash Back***_

_Kai se encontraba en su habitación meditando sobre el entrenamiento, lo haría duro, claro, pero no para terminar rendido cuando terminara de entrenar_

_-"mañana será un día interesante "- piensa Kai mirando el techo_

_En eso sonó el teléfono y su mayordomo contesto, el mayordomo toco la puerta, sacando a Kai de su ensoñación-pase_

_-señorito Hiwatari el joven Ray Kon desea hablar con usted- kai cogió el teléfono, sin antes decirle-Gracias Gustav_

_-diga?- Kai? soy Ray, mañana pondré en practica el plan "como-saber-si-Tyson-esta-enamorado-de-ti"-dijo Ray_

_-Ray , gracias por la ayuda, y cual es el plan?- pregunto kai con curiosidad_

_-verás mañana después del entrenamiento tu le dirás a Tyson que te acompañe para platicar sobre el torneo y estrategias o lo que se te ocurra...ahí pondrás en marcha el primer plan de los tres que te voy a dar- dice Ray muy convincente y tranquilo- el "Plan A" es seducir a Tyson, insinúatele, háblale con voz seductora y sensual; el "Plan B" es causarle celos conmigo y agarrarlo de la mano cada vez que tengas la oportunidad o de la cintura, dile toodos los piropos que se te ocurran, acarícialo, etc. Si no funcionan los demás planes usa el "Plan C"._

_-aja_

_-y luego tu...le dirás a Tyson que si puede acompañarte en privado a un lugar, y ahí pondrás el marcha "el Plan C", este consistirá en besar a Tyson en la boca...si se separa bruscamente y te golpea no te quiere, pero si te corresponde el beso, se separa lentamente, le preguntas...y si no te contesta dentro de 13 segundos ...es que tampoco te quiere, pero si te dice "TE AMO KAI! Entonces esta loco por ti. Bueno ese es mi "Triple plan"_

_-aja_

_-y bien ¿qué te parece mi plan Kai ¿a que esta bueno?- dijo Ray con entusiasmo y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

_-¿qu__e que me parece tu plan?-respondió Kai algo alterado- pues esa idea es algo descabellada y además es muy riesgosa_

_-no te preocupes Kai, ya veras esta es la única manera de que lo sepas- articulo Ray_

_-bueno nos vemos mañana Ray, y el nombre del plan es " Tyson- me-amara-o-me -matara"_

_-adiós Ray buenas noches Bye- y sin más colgó, puso el teléfono en su lugar y se dispuso a dormir soñando con su dragón tormenta_

_***F__in del Flash Back***_

-bueno al menos los tres planes funcionaron en algo no?- comenta Ray al momento en que una gota se resbala de su nuca.

-si, excepto el "Plan B", el cual por cierto tuve que mandar a volar y el "Plan A", porque no se puso nervioso ni nada cuando me le insinué (Jery: claro que si, es que tu no te diste cuenta Kai/ Kai: aja ¬¬#/Tyson: claro que si, pero como eres bien despistado Kai, no te diste cuenta/ Kai: a mi no me mires, ella es la escritora/Jery: bueno, al fic chicos)

-pero bueno, lo importante es que siente lo mismo por mí, y acepto ser mi novio

-debes sentirte feliz Kai

-no sabes cuanto...como sea, ve a desayunar, cámbiate y pone a calentar- dice Kai con su usual tono frío y firme

-bueno, esta bien "lo enamorado no lo puso flexible ni un poquito"- piensa Ray con una gota en la nuca mirando a Kai.

Al cabo de un rato Max y Tyson se despiertan, Max al mirar a Tyson despierto decide interrogarlo sobre lo que sucedió el día de ayer.

-que sucedió ayer?- pregunto Max

-bien...Kai ...

-¿que paso con Kai, Tyson? Te acepto?, Se enteró?- pregunto angustiado Max

-bueno...Kai y yo...somos novios Max- dice Tyson alegre y mostrando una gran sonrisa

-en serio?, que bueno Felicidades amigo- dice Max entusiasmado y abrazando a Tyson por los hombros

Al hacer dicha acción los chicos ven que las bolsas de dormir de Kai y Ray se encuentran en su lugar, por lo que suponen que ambos están levantados, así que ambos ponen sus bolsas de dormir en su lugar, para luego dirigirse a desayunar y ver donde se encontraban los chicos. Ya se disponían a salir del Dojo, cuando alguien jala a Tyson por el brazo, y le plantan un beso, es el bicolor, quien le da un apasionado pero rápido beso.

-buenos días amor- dice Kai

-bue...buenos días Kai- dice un Tyson sonrojado por la acción del bicolor, quien no se acostumbraba a los besos de Kai

-nunca puede faltar el beso de los buenos días tampoco, ni el de buenas tardes- explica Kai excusándose por el beso

-si...gracias- dice Tyson, a lo que Kai aprovecha para tomarlo de la cintura y acercarlo más hacia él.

- bueno aprovecho que están todos para dar este anuncio- dice Kai para que Max y Ray le presten atención.

-Tyson y yo somos oficialmente novios- dice Kai de modo triunfal

-Viva, Felicidades- dijeron Ray y Max al unísonoro contentos por la buena noticia

-bueno ahora desayunen, cámbiense y comiencen a practicar- dice Kai en tono autoritario.

Los presentes dejaron caer una gota al estilo anime, su capitán no había cambiado en nada al estar enamorado y ser novio del peliazul. Dicho y hecho, los chicos se fueron a desayunar para luego irse a entrenar al parque. Luego de que los chicos terminaran exhaustos el entrenamiento éstos se regresaban al dojo de Tyson platicando en parejas cada quien.

-Hoy te has pasado en el entrenamiento, cielo- decía un Tyson abrazando del brazo a su novio

-no quiero que perdamos el torneo, además serás el próximo campeón Mundial por 4ta vez, cariño.

-si es cierto, lo había olvidado

-no tienes remedio, pero así te quiero, además el único que te puede vencer en el juego soy yo corazón- dice Kai

-si como no, no has podido ganarme en los 3 años consecutivos que he sido campeón, además eres el único que me da batalla en el beyestadio- comenta Tyson más para si mismo que para su pareja.

-si, por supuesto- afirma Kai con una leve sonrisa surcando su rostro.

**_En las oficinas de la BBA_**

Él Sr. Dickenson se encontraba en su oficina revisando a los competidores y equipos que se inscribieron al 4to torneo Mundial que se inauguraría dentro de 3 días, se encontraba revisando cuantos equipos habían en total: 7 equipos estaban inscritos en el torneo, al parecer un equipo iba a pasar de by pass sin pelear y llegar hasta la final ó enfrentarse con 2 al mismo tiempo...pero el problema era decidir que equipo...en eso estaba cuando alguien toca la puerta

Toc Toc

-si, adelante- dice el Sr. Dickenson mientras miraba hacia la puerta

La puerta es abierta para dejar ver entrar a la oficina a un chico de cabello grisáceo, ojos verdes y mirada enigmática, su atuendo consistía en un pantalón gris, una camisa blanca, una chamarra negra y tenis blancos con una franja negra en medio.

-Hola Sr. Dickenson, mi nombre es Kei Hasegawa, vine a verlo porque me preguntaba si todavía quedaba tiempo para inscribirme al torneo- dice Kei

-si claro, todavía no se cierran las inscripciones, eso serás hasta mañana en la tarde

Al decir esto Kei le entrega al Sr. Dickenson una carpeta donde se encontraba los datos del equipo e integrantes de este, al igual que sus fotografías y estadísticas de combate en sus beyblades.

-bueno ya vine a hacer lo que tenía que hacer, ahora con su permiso Sr. Dickenson me retiro, tengo otras cosas que hacer, y gracias por haber aceptado que nos inscribiéramos, adiós- dice Kei al momento que cierra la puerta tras de si, saliendo de la BBA para reunirse con su equipo.

Al salir Kei de la oficina del Sr. Dickenson este se pone a revisar la carpeta que kei le había dado, al abrirla se encontraba el nombre del equipo: Los bladekillers y sus integrantes :

Kei Hasegawa, líder del equipo

Matthew Kinotary

Ty Hasegawa

Rico Tsunomoto

Esos eran los nombres de los integrantes del equipo que a última hora se habían inscrito

-"ahora todos los equipos están parejos...bueno la inscripción de última hora me tomó por sorpresa ...pero me ahorró el trabajo de tener que poner a todos los equipos parejos"-pensaba el Sr. Dickenson- "me pregunto por que no se habrán inscrito antes...mmm algo aquí anda mal".

Y con esos pensamientos cierra la carpeta para mirar la hora en su reloj, este marcaba las 2:30 de la tarde...hora en que el Sr. Dickenson comía, agarró su abrigo y salió a comer.

**_Dojo Espada de Dragón_**

Tyson y los chicos se encontraban en la casa de Tyson comiendo, para luego cada quien entrenar en sus casas.

-que rica comida- dice Tyson

-si, tienes razón, gracias Ray- exclama Max

-hum

-este...gracias chicos, me alegro que les haya gustado la comida- dice Ray apenado por los comentarios de sus amigos hacia su comida

Al cabo de un rato los chicos terminaron de comer, así que se disponían a hablar sobre cosas triviales, como música, de esto estaban hablando Ray y Max

-has escuchado la canción de Avril Lavigne? (Jery: no se me ocurrió otra artista, además es mi favorita en estos temas jeje)

-cuál? La de boyfriend?

-si esa, es muy buena verdad Ray?- pregunta Max

-si, claro, a mi me gusta, además Avril es muy bonita- responde Ray

-si pero lástima esta casada- le recordó Max

-si jajajajja- reía divertido Ray

Mientras que Tyson y Kai platicaban sobre como se enamoraron y cuando se dieron cuenta de eso.

-bueno y...cuando te diste cuenta de que me amabas?- pregunta Kai a su pareja

-bueno...este...cuando... cuando acabó el tercer campeonato mundial y todos se regresaron a sus casas...no dejaba de pensar ...en ti Kai, pero ya no como un amigo...si no, como algo más...desde ese momento...y también cuando ...accidentalmente te vi sin camisa una vez y pues creo que ya estaba enamorado de ti desde hace tiempo pero no lo había terminado de aceptar - dice Tyson apenado

-ah si?- dice Kai sorprendido por lo que le acababa de contar Tyson

-y tu?- pregunta Tyson

-bueno...verás...yo no dejaba de pensar en ti...y después de la fiesta del tercer campeonato yo... te besé... en la boca, desde ese momento lo sentí, pero también me enamore de ti por todas las veces que me has ayudado – responde Kai sinceramente

-alto, alto alto ¿me besaste?- pregunta Tyson consternado y alterado por lo que Kai dijo

-si

-no lo puedo creer-dijo Tyson

-pues créelo, en ese momento confirme mis sospechas sobre si te amaba o no- dice Kai firmemente

-ah bueno, ahora entiendo jeje, pero bueno pasado a otro tema como crees que este el torneo este año, Kai?- pregunta Tyson a su capitán

-pues será interesante, considerando que los demás equipos se han vuelto más fuertes, será una intensa competencia- dice Kai recordando a los equipos del campeonato anterior y de lo fuertes que eran, sobre todo el equipo de Bega.

Los equipos llegarían mañana para ver como estaba la competencia, para platicar con los amigos y para entrenar.

**_Mientras tanto, en la residencia Hasegawa_**

Kei Hasegawa se encontraba en la sala viendo un video del famoso campeón Mundial, Tyson Granger (Jery: este tipo esta obsesionado con Ty-chan, bueno quien se resistiría hacía Ty-chan, es muy guapo), hasta que su hermano irrumpe en la sala

-estás viendo otra vez ese video?- le pregunta Ty Hasegawa, hermano menor de este

-si, sabes que me gusta mucho el muchacho- le responde Kei

-lo sé, pero no crees que ...es obsesión lo que tienes por ese chico, además no es la gran cosa- dice Ty de forma arrogante

-no, a mi me gusta ese chico y mucho, además a ti que te importa, yo no me meto en tus asuntos así que largo, déjame ver mi video-dice Kei de forma autoritaria- por cierto más tarde iremos a entrenar a las oficinas de la BBA, mas te vale que estés listo a las 4:00 p.m.

-esta bien Kei, por cierto, ya les avisaste a los demás?

-claro que sí, hay que entrenar

-si, bueno, voy a ver tele en mi cuarto, a las 4 estaré listo- y se va dejando solo a Kei viendo el video

-"ya verás Tyson, pronto te tendré a mi lado y nunca te irás"- piensa mientras termina de ver el video

**_Oficinas de la BBA_**

Eran las 5:00 de la tarde y el presidente de la BBA se encontraba haciendo los preparativos para el torneo, viendo estadios, revisando luces, la pantalla gigante, el audio, todo eso revisaba cuando llega Hiro, hermano de Tyson a ayudar al señor Dickenson en los preparativos para el torneo.

-buenas tardes Sr. Dickenson- dijo Hiro al momento de ingresar al estadio

-buenas tardes hiro, eres justamente la persona a quien estaba buscando- dice el Sr. Dickenson- necesito que me hagas un favor

-claro Sr. Dickenson, que es lo que desea?- pregunta Hiro

-necesito que investigues sobre los Blade Killers, lo que pasa es que acaban de inscribirse al torneo, pero esos chicos no me dan buena espina-dice el Sr. Dickenson entregándole la carpeta que anteriormente Kei le había entregado- te lo encargo mucho Hiro.

-claro Sr. Dickenson, no se preocupe, me encargaré de averiguar sobre ese equipo.

Al terminar de decir esto Hiro sale del beyestadio, para realizar la tarea que le encargaron, pero decide pasar por las salas de entrenamiento de la BBA, y para su sorpresa los bladeKillers se encuentran entrenando.

-vamos Matt, tu puedes ganarle- gritaba Ty a su compañero de equipo

En ese momento el oponente de Matt, Rico, hace que su beyblade de un giro de 360 grados y de un golpe saca al beyblade de Matt

-gané- dice victorioso Rico

-tsk, fue suerte- responde Matt

-estuviste muy bien Matt, casi ganabas- dice un alegre Ty

-como sea, aún nos falta entrenar más ...mucho más- dice firmemente Kei

En eso Hiro se queda sorprendido por la maniobra empleada por Rico

-"esos chicos son buenos, tal vez sean tan fuertes como el equipo de Tyson y los chicos, aunque ...hay algo raro en estos chicos, no me dan buena espina, en especial el líder, será mejor que me ponga a averiguar más sobre estos chicos para informarles a los demás"- y con ese pensamiento sale de las oficinas de la BBA para realizar el trabajo que le encomendaron.

**_Dojo Espada de Dragón_**

Todos los bladebreakers se encontraban platicando todavía sobre muchas cosas, entre ellas el torneo.

-creen que los chicos se hayan vuelto más fuertes?- pregunta Max

-si, lo más seguro es que los White tigres hayan entrenado muy duro para enfrentarnos- comenta Ray

-si y los All Starz también- comenta Max

-los blitzkriegboys también entrenarán muy duro para poder derrotarnos, eso es seguro- comenta Kai a los demás

-si, pero nosotros también nos hemos preparado para ganar este torneo, así que prepárense- dice Tyson entusiasmado

Eran las 7:00 de la noche, y los chicos aún no se habían ido a sus casas porque se encontraban hablando tan animadamente sobre el torneo que se les pasó la hora. En ese momento la puerta del Dojo era abierta para dar paso a Hiro, quien llevaba consigo una laptop. Todos los presentes miraron con sorpresa a Hiro, el primero en reaccionar fue Tyson, dirigiéndose hacia su hermano y saludándolo

-hola hermano, como has estado? Terminaste tus investigaciones en Korea? (Jery: no se me ocurrió otro lugar)- pregunta Tyson emocionado

-por supuesto que no Tyson, aún no han terminado, sin embargo hay algo que debo decirles sobre el torneo de este año - responde Hiro

-si y que cosa es? - pregunta Kai desafiante

-verán este año se ha inscrito un nuevo equipo al igual que sus integrantes - les dice entregándoles unas carpetas a todos los chicos - el Sr. Dickenson me encargo averiguar sobre este equipo, esa información esta en las carpetas, ábranlas- ordena Hiro

Al decir esto los chicos abren las carpetas y ven lo que esta escrito en estas:

Los BladeKillers, son capaces de destrozar a su oponente en tan sólo un ataque, son muy fuertes y capaces de todo con tal de vencer a su adversario. Eso es todo lo que estaba escrito en la hoja de las carpetas

-bien ahora les contaré sobre sus integrantes, primero esta Kei Hasegawa, líder del equipo, y un gran oponente, es el más fuerte de todo su equipo, luego de el esta Rico Tsunomoto un chico frío y bastante reservado con sus compañeros, nunca ha perdido una sola batalla, excepto contra su compañero Mathew Kinotary, un buen blader y el más amable de todo el equipo, sólo ha perdido 1 sola vez contra Ty Hasegawa, hermano menor de Kei y mano derecha de este, sin embargo a Ty sólo llega a jugar en casos extremadamente importantes para el equipo- les advierte Hiro- así que tengan cuidado con ese equipo chicos, no se tiene mucha información sobre ellos no se sabe de donde vienen sus miembros ni nada de eso - termina de aclararles Hiro a los chicos

-Gracias por la advertencia Hiro- dice Tyson agradecido por la información del equipo

-pero...yo no voy a estar para el torneo, como no han terminado mis investigaciones en Korea no puedo quedarme, mañana a primera hora regresaré para ver como sigue la investigación – explica Hiro a los demás- Tyson me llevaré al abuelo conmigo, papá quiere verlo, además no te molestará durante el torneo

-por cuanto tiempo?- pregunta Tyson

-no lo sé, quizás durante todo el torneo- responde Hiro

-me parece bien, así el abuelo estará entretenido con papá y no aquí aburrido viendo como entrenamos- dice Tyson

-Bueno Tyson ya tengo que irme a casa- dice Max

-si, yo también me tengo que ir- dice Ray

-los acompaño, nos vemos Tyson- le dice Kai a Tyson

-los acompaño a la puerta chicos- responde Tyson al momento de pararse y salir de Dojo.

Los chicos se dirigen a la salida de la casa de Tyson. Estos al llegar a la salida de la casa de Tyson, los chicos deciden charlar un poco más antes de irse.

-dime Tyson, cuando le dirás a tu abuelo y a Hiro sobre tu relación con Kai- le comenta un curioso Max a Tyson

-bueno...eso no lo sé- responde Tyson

-será mejor que les digas antes de que se vayan mañana- comenta Ray

-si, ya encontraré la manera de decírselos- dice Tyson

-bueno ya nos vamos Tyson cuídate, nos vemos mañana- dice Ray y Max al mismo tiempo.

-esperen, yo los llevaré a sus casas, es de noche y si se van solos podría pasarles algo- comenta Kai

-bueno, esta bien, gracias Kai- responde Max

-gracias Kai- dice Ray

-suban a la limosina- ordena Kai

Acto seguido, Max y Ray suben a la limosina sin protestar ni decir nada, sólo un adiós Tyson por parte de ambos. Kai se acerca a Tyson y le dice algo en secreto, luego le da un fugaz beso en la boca para subirse a la limosina e irse. Tyson entra al dojo para poder platicar a gusto con Hiro...pero sobre todo decirle que él y Kai son novios.

-Hiro necesito hablar contigo seriamente- le dice Tyson a su hermano

-tu dirás hermano- responde Hiro poniéndose serio

-lo que necesito contarte es...que...yo- titubea Tyson antes de acabar la frase

-dime, puedes contarme lo que sea y lo sabes- anima Hiro para que su hermano continúe

-verás, Kai y yo...somos novios- dice Tyson firmemente

-en serio?- dice Hiro sorprendido por la noticia que Tyson acababa de darle, ante tal suceso Hiro sólo pudo atinar a sonreír de medio lado y cerrar los ojos para después abrirlos para responder- sabía que sentías algo por hiwatari, me alegro que por fin se hayan dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, me alegro por ti, felicidades y...para cuando es la boda?- pregunta Hiro curioso

-¡QUE!- exclama Tyson con los colores subidos a la cara- todavía me le acabo de declarar y ya quieres que me case, no lo puedo creer de ti- dice Tyson

-jejeje, bueno ya me lo esperaba a decir verdad, pero bueno disfruta tu noviazgo, pobre de Kai si te hace sufrir, se las verá conmigo y Tyson...cuídate de los BladeKillers, esos tipos son de cuidado

-descuida hermano, me cuidaré de ellos, no te preocupes, Kai no me hará sufrir y gracias por apoyarme en mi noviazgo Hiro, para mí significa mucho- dice Tyson agradecido

-no hay de que para eso están los hermanos- responde Hiro

Terminada esta conversación Hiro se dirige a su cuarto para empacar, mientras el abuelo de Tyson termina de empacar su ropa para mañana, y Tyson...bueno el se dirige a su cuarto para pensar un momento sobre lo que Hiro le dijo, pero feliz porque todo estaba saliendo bien sin proponérselo, primero los chicos aceptan volver a ser Bladebreakers, segundo Kai se le declaró y le propuso ser su novio y tercero Hiro aceptó su relación con Kai y le brindo su apoyo incondicional, si esos días habían sido los mejores de su vida, no había duda. Al cabo de un rato Tyson apaga las luces para dormir plácidamente esperando el día de mañana.

**_Mansión Hiwatari_**

Kai había dejado a los chicos en sus casas para luego dirigirse a la suya, para descansar y esperar con ansias el día de mañana, subió a su habitación se cambio su pijama para dormir y tener fuerzas para el día de mañana.

Pero en este año el campeonato sería realmente difícil de ganar ya que un nuevo equipo acaba de entrar a la competencia, mañana se revelarían muchas cosas, en especial el chico misterioso, Kei Hasegawa, y su aterrador equipo, sin embargo su objetivo era otro, más bien el objetivo del capitán de los Bladekillers era otro...este tenía que ver con el peliazul medianoche, a quien no dejaría escapar y lo mantendría a su lado...costase lo que le costase sin importar quien salía lastimado en el proceso.

CONTINUARÁ...

espero y les haya gustado les daré una extensa descripción sobre los integrantes de los bladekillers vale, para que mas o menos seden una idea de como son realmente o aparentan ser:

_**Hasegawa Kei: **_Kei tiene 20 años, su carácter es algo obsesivo con respecto a los chicos que le gustan y los acosa de tal manera hasta que logra lo que quiere de los chicos, es despiadado con sus enemigos, es el hermano mayor de Ty Hasegawa, y no toma en cuenta a su hermano. Kei, aparte de ser un buen beyluchador también es muy fuerte y terco y no le gusta perder ante nadie, y es chantajista e inflinge miedo a todo aquel que se interponga en su camino. Su apariencia física es como la de Kai, sólo lo diferencia el cabello gris platinado con 2 mechones a los lados y flequillo, y el cabello le llega hasta debajo de las orejas, de ojos verdes y piel clara, en la oreja derecha tiene una pequeña arracada de plata. La ropa que siempre utiliza es una camisa negra sin mangas con el signo de un Dragón y un pantalón de mezclilla gris, zapatos de gamuza color negro, una chamarra azul y sus guantes negros. En la fiesta usa un traje de gala negro con corbata azul. Tiene una bestia Bit, la cual es un dragón negro llamado Demon Dragon.

_**Tsunomoto Rico: **_Rico tiene 19 años, su carácter es bastante complicado, es algo distante y frío con compañeros de equipo, no le gusta el compañerismo debido a que cree que es una pérdida de tiempo, sin embargo le agrada conocer gente nueva,. Su complexión es atlética, ya que hace mucho ejercicio, su cabello es negro y siempre lo tiene amarrado en una coleta alta, pero cuando esta suelto le llega hasta poco debajo de los hombros, no tiene flequillo debido a que se peina para atrás, sus ojos son azules oscuros y su piel es morena clara (como la tiene Ray mas o menos). La ropa que siempre utiliza es una camisa blanca deportiva, una chamarra deportiva roja con las mangas azules, pantalones deportivos negros y tennis blancos. Es uno de los mas fuertes de los bladekillers, pero siempre pasa a pelear primero, es determinado y solitario con sus compañeros, solo le importa el y nadie más. Su bestia bit es un Toro Negro llamado Black Minus

_**Kinotary **__**Mathew**__**: **_Matt tiene 18 años, su carácter es cortés y paciente, no le gusta que lo molesten, y puede ser amigable con sus amigos, pero cuando esta de mal humor es antipático e indiferente y a diferencia de sus compañeros se lleva bien con Ty Hasegawa. Es de complexión delgada y cabello café claro, le llega hasta los hombros y siempre lo lleva suelto, sus ojos son de un color miel, y tiene un flequillo que va de derecha a izquierda, la ropa que siempre usa es una camisa verde con manga corta, unos pantalones de mezclilla azules, tennis blancos y en medio una franja roja, y una gorra blanca con bordes verdes, y las iniciales de su nombre bordada en medio de la Gorra (M.K.). Es un oponente fuerte y decidido en las peleas y su bestia bit es un águila azul llamada Blue Zaphire.

_**Hasegawa Ty: **_Ty tiene 17 años y es el hermano menor de Kei, su carácter es amable y condescendiente con los demás, le agrada conocer a muchas personas y hacer amigos, pero al estar con su hermano, este le prohíbe que se muestre como es realmente, y de una apariencia equivocada de cómo es verdaderamente. Su complexión es delgada y tiene la misma estatura de Max. Su cabello es de color Gris platinado y con fleco abundante, y es corto, a diferencia de Kei, Ty tiene los ojos cafés, la ropa que Ty usa es una playera blanca, con una franja azul, unos pants beige y tenis cafés. Su bestia Bit es un zorro rojo llamado Red Fox. Usa mayormente la defensa y tiene muy buena resistencia con los ataques.

Los reviews serán contestados en mi profile o quizás en el siguiente capítulo,no se depende de si me da chance jeje, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, dejen Reviews ^^

"Día 4: Cita, Amistad y Rivalidad"

Kai que clase de título es ese?

Jery: uno muy bueno, además de que te quejas, algo bueno te pasará en ese capítulo con Ty-chan

Kai: bueno si es así acepto cualquier título por más que parezca ridículo

Jery: bueno, gracias por la confianza

Tyson: Hola Jery-chan, hola cariño, por cierto buen título, descuida ya te llegarán más reviews, animo

Jery: gracias Ty-chan nos vemos bye bye

Matta ne!


	4. Chapter 4

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA he vuelto jajaja ahora con el cuarto capítulo de esta historia jejejje espero que les guste, gracias por leer

Kai: te tardaste demasiado

Jery: entiendeme, me fui de vacaciones

jeje les agradezco a: **Kaily Hiwatari, Chihine, Takaita Hiwatari, Neko dark, Senshi Hisaki Raiden, Hanakaeda, y Quimera Dreams** Gracias por dejarme un review jeje aqui esta la actualización espero que les guste y me dejen comentario

Beyblade no me pertenece sólo los tome prestado para mis historias extrañas jajajajaj

ADVERTENCIAS: SHONEN AI, YAOI**- **_Si no te agrada pss no entres_

Pareja: KaiXTyson (Principal)

hola-conversacion normal

(Hola) - Mis notas locochonas

**_hola- cambio de escenario_**

**Hey- sueños **

"hola"- pensamientos **"**

DISFUTEN EL FIC:

**_Día 4: Cita, Amistad y Rivalidad_**

A las 5:00 a.m. se podían escuchar puertas abriéndose y cerrándose por toda la casa, así como el sonido de ruedas chillar por el piso de la casa, la actividad desarrollada en la casa era ocasionada por dos de los tres habitantes de esa casa, Hiro y el abuelo de los dos chicos, mientras el peliazul los veía subir todo a la cajuela del taxi que los llevaría al aeropuerto.

-bueno nos vemos luego Tyson, cuídate mucho- dice Hiro abrazándolo

-tu también hermano, no te preocupes, me cuidaré- dice Tyson correspondiendo el abrazo de su hermano

-cuídate pequeño, y gana el campeonato otra vez, pero sobre todo da lo mejor de ti- dice el abuelo

-gracias abuelo, descuida daré todo en el torneo- asegura Tyson

-sé que lo harás pequeño, hazme sentir orgulloso- dice su abuelo

-por supuesto- dice Tyson haciendo la señal de la victoria y con una sonrisa

Mientras ve como su hermano y su abuelo suben al taxi una vez que se despidieron del peliazul, Tyson se había levantado temprano para despedirse de ambos y desearles buen viaje. Cuando el taxi se aleja, entra a la casa para poder dormir un poco, esperaba con ansias el día de hoy porque a pesar de tener que entrenar arduamente para el campeonato, ese día tenía una cita con su pareja, desde ayer la esperaba con ansias

_***Flash Back***_

_Kai se acercó al peliazul, para luego acercarse a su oído y susurrarle algo en secreto_

_-que te parece si después del entrenamiento tenemos una cita?- pregunta Kai al ojicastaño _

_-en serio?, me encantaría tener una cita contigo- dice Tyson apenas de manera audible pero de tal modo que Kai pudiera escucharlo_

_-a mi también, nos vemos mañana en el parque para entrenar y luego tener nuestra ansiada cita- comenta Kai divertido_

_-si, pero a que hora en el parque?- pregunta Tyson_

_-a las 8:00 a.m. cariño, y recuerda no llegues tarde- dice Kai en tono de orden pero al mismo tiempo suave_

_-si, claro, llegaré a tiempo- le asegura Tyson a Kai para después subir a su limosina para llevar a Max y Ray a sus casas_

_*__**Fin del Flash Back***_

Tyson se dirigía hacia su habitación para poder dormir un ratito más, pero antes revisaría el reloj para saber si podía dormir o no, el reloj marcaba las 5:10 a.m., en eso vuelve a poner su alarma para que lo despierte a las 6:30 a.m. para que desayune, se bañe y se vista para ir a entrenar con sus compañeros, para después tener la cita de sus sueños (Jery: soné muy cursi/Tyson: si, pero estuvo bien, a mi me gustó/Jery: Arigatou Ty-chan) se arropó con las cobijas dispuesto a dormir un rato más.

**_Mansión Hiwatari_**

Kai se encontraba durmiendo, pero más bien tenía los ojos cerrados ya que no había sido capaz de volver a dormir, desde las 5:30 se encontraba despierto y ahora no podía volver a pegar ojo. Lo que había dicho Hiro sobre el nuevo equipo era bastante preocupante para ellos, sobre todo para el bicolor, lo que decía la hoja le intrigaba en sobre manera, pero más el nombre del líder del equipo: Kei Hasegawa...estaba seguro que conocía a ese chico de algún lado, pero no sabía de donde.

-"estoy seguro que conozco a ese chico... pero por más que intento recordar no sé de donde lo conozco"- pensaba Kai mentalmente mirando el techo de su habitación – "pero bueno ya me acordaré de donde lo conozco, lo que tengo que pensar ahora es a donde voy a llevar a Tyson después del entrenamiento, bueno no es que conozca mucho de romance ni nada, pero desearía que esta cita fuera inolvidable para ambos"- piensa Kai para si mismo-"tengo que ser original en esto, mmm, quiero impresionarlo, a ver, vamos Kai, se supone que estás enamorado, que haría yo en un caso como este, dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos...lo tengo, ya se a donde lo llevaré"- piensa Kai al momento de mostrar una sonrisa en su rostro. Kai no soporta más estar en la cama sin dormir y se levanta dispuesto a ducharse, desayunar y alistarse para quedar de entrenar con su equipo y tener una cita con su querido chico tormenta, eso era lo que estaba esperando con ansias, ya que desde que se habían hecho novios no habían tenido la oportunidad de salir, ya que antes querían platicar un poco sobre como se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos, lo que habían hecho en ese tiempo, y los retos que habrían al enfrentar a los BladeKillers. Kai se metió al baño para salir unos cuantos minutos después con una toalla puesta alrededor de su cintura (Ty: que guapo te ves así Kai/Kai: o/o gracias/Jery: que exagerados, par de pervertidos/ Kai y Tyson: ¬¬# ), para ponerse su ropa, una camisa azul eléctrico, pantalones del mismo color, sus zapatillas negras, su bufanda, sus guantes negros y su chamarra. (Jery : La misma del g revolution), mientras en una mochila metía una camiseta de manga corta color blanco, un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino, una boina color beige y una chamarra que hacía juego con la boina. Después bajo a desayunar unos hot cakes, un vaso de leche, y un tazón de frutas. Al terminar subió a su habitación, guardo su blade y su lanzador en la mochila, y al ver el perfume que tenía en su mesita de noche se puso un poco en toda la bufanda y lo guardo en la mochila que iba a llevar al entrenamiento.

**_Dojo Espada de Dragón_**

El reloj despertador se encontraba sonando, hasta que repentinamente es apagado por su dueño

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, que bien dormí- dice Tyson estirándose y levantándose de su cama- bueno será mejor que me vaya a duchar, desayune y vaya al parque a entrenar- dice Tyson al momento de sacar su ropa, tomar sus toallas y dirigirse al baño, luego de unos cuantos minutos el peliazul salió de la ducha para cambiarse, salió de su habitación con una camisa amarilla sin mangas, una chamarra gris, un pantalón rojo y sus típicos tenis rojos con azul y blanco, y su gorra de béisbol que no puede faltar al igual que sus guantes.

Tyson baja a la cocina para desayunar algo ligero, se sirve pan tostado con mermelada, fruta picada, cereal con leche y jugo de naranja, algo ligero porque si llegaba tarde los chicos y él la pagarían muy caro, así que decidió apresurarse a comer, y dejar los platos en el lavabo, para cuando llegue lavarlos, termino de comer, dejo todo en su lugar y subió a su habitación para ver que hora era, este marcaba 7:10 a.m. Tyson sonrió al ver la hora, estaba a tiempo para llegar al parque y si llegaba aun le quedaría tiempo, o sea no rompería su promesa con Kai. Así que decidido esto salió de la casa cerrando esta con llave e ir en dirección al puente donde se conocieron.

**_En el río, cerca del puente_**

Ray y Max habían llegado, se encontraban platicando sobre Tyson y Kai y como le haría Tyson para decirle a Hiro su relación con Kai

-crees que Hiro acepte la relación de Tyson?-pregunta Max

-no, lo más seguro es que no haya aceptado- responde Ray

-no lo creo, te apuesto lo que quieras a que si acepto

-yo te apuesto a que no

-te apuesto una cita a que no- dice un convencido Ray

-apuesto lo mismo- dice Max extendiendo la mano a Ray

-acepto- dice Ray apretando la mano de Max para dar por terminada la apuesta

En eso llega Tyson cantando una canción y feliz por que iba a llegar temprano, y ninguno de los chicos tendría castigo por parte de Kai, al llegar al puente ve a Max y Ray y decide saludarlos y platicar sobre lo que le paso el día de ayer

-hola Max, Ray, buenos días chicos- saluda Tyson

-hola Tyson- responden los chicos al mismo tiempo

-oye Tyson, verdad que Hiro acepto tu relación con Kai?- pregunta Max

-verdad que no acepto?- pregunta Ray

-bueno pues, si, Hiro acepto mi relación con Kai- responde Tyson con una gran sonrisa

-viva!- dice Max – Ray me debes una cita

-si claro, ganaste en buena ley

-eh?, no entiendo que pasa aquí chicos?- pregunta Tyson

-verás, Ray y yo apostamos para ver si Hiro había aceptado su relación o no, yo estaba a favor y Ray en contra, y yo gané la apuesta, bueno Ray elige a donde me llevarás- dice un feliz Max

-tendrán una cita los dos?- pregunta Tyson consternado y sorprendido

-si, pero una cita de amigos, no de novios eh?- aclara Max

-ah, ya me estaban asustando chicos- dice Tyson imaginándose la cita de Max y Ray- aunque no harían mala pareja

Ambos se sonrojan por lo antes dicho por Tyson, ninguno había pensado en salir en calidad de novios sino sólo como amigos, pero ahora que lo pensaban ambos sentían algo de atracción hacia el otro, en eso se encontraban hasta que ven llegar a un chico bicolor con una mochila en el hombro, a lo que los chicos dejan de sonrojarse para saludar

-hola Kai buenos días-saluda Max

-buenos días Kai- saluda Ray

-hola cielo, buenos días- saluda Tyson

-hola a todos, hola amor, dice Kai en lo que le da un beso fugaz en la boca a Tyson- me alegro que hayas llegado temprano

-si, hasta a Ray y a mí nos sorprendió, por cierto Tyson tiene una buena noticia que darte- dice el chico rubio

-si, verás Kai, Hiro acepto nuestra relación y nos apoya en todo- dice Tyson sonriendo

-si? Que bueno, porque aunque no lo haya aceptado no me iba a separar de ti- dice Kai tomando por la cintura al peliazul

-si, jeje

-bueno ahora a entrenar chicos, el entrenamiento de hoy es verdaderamente riguroso, los voy a hacer sudar mucho, espero que hayan traído otra ropa para cambiarse- dice Kai en tono amenazante

Ante lo dicho por Kai los chicos se miraron entre sí, ninguno había traído ropa extra, y al ver la mochila que Kai cargaba les decía una sola cosa: Kai hablaba muy enserio con el entrenamiento, y era de esperarse, Kai se destacaba por ser el más estricto y serio en los entrenamientos, pero cuando se trataba de Tyson...bueno con él todo era diferente, los chicos sólo rezaban por que no terminarán destrozados después del entrenamiento, y por que todo fuera bien en sus citas.

-comencemos a entrenar- ordena Kai, mientras dejaba la mochila en el suelo- 250 vueltas de un extremo al otro el río- ordena- ¡YA!

Los chicos sin mirarse comenzaron a correr, por que si no...kai encontraría la manera de cómo hacerle para que terminarán cansados y con dolores de cuerpo, con esto apenas empieza el atareado día de los bladebreakers, sin imaginarse lo que les esperaba el resto de la tarde.

-bien ahora 3 series de 15 agachadillas, lagartijas y abdominales cada una, cuando acaben, realicen saltos con rodillas al pecho, pero de esos hagan 20- ordena el ojilila de manera estricta (Jery: me recuerda a mis clases de defensa, hago lo mismo, y cansa mucho) los chicos se pusieron al instante a realizar lo que Kai les dijo.

-ya terminamos Kai- dijo Max sudando

-bien, ahora practiquen beyblade, primero todos contra todos, luego por parejas y al final individualmente- explica Kai

-bueno, vamos a practicar chicos- dice Tyson al momento de insertar su blade en su lanzador

-claro- responde Ray imitando el gesto de Tyson al igual que los demás para la práctica

-3...-dice Tyson

-2...- ese fue Max

-1...- completa Ray

-Let it Rip- gritan todos al tiempo que sus bleids salen disparados, cayendo en el plato y girando, dieron batalla con el primer oponente que encontraron:

Max con Kai

Tyson con Ray (Jery: soy pésima relatando batallas/Tyson: no te preocupes con la práctica mejorarás, ya verás/Jery: Ty-chan tu si me entiendes, arigatou)

-Vamos Draciel, DEFENSA DEFINITIVA!-grita Max a su blade

-no te dejes Dranzer, contraataca- ordena Kai fieramente a su blade

-Driger usa tu garra de tigre contra Dragoon!- dice Ray

-Dragoon esquívalo!- exige Tyson a su blade

-Ante la acción de Tyson el beyblade de Ray se impacta contra el de Kai logrando que el contraataque contra Max no funcione

-oye!- exclama Kai- bien si quieres pelea, pelea tendrás- exclama un enfadado Kai al ver que su ataque fallo

-Dranzer Blazing Gear- ordena Kai; Dranzer comienza su ataque haciendo caer plumas en forma de dagas logrando exitosamente acorralar a Ray (Jery: es uno de los ataques en G-revolution, no sé si esta bien escrito, si alguien lo sabe o lo conoce díganme como se llama para que lo corrija arigatou) para finalmente dar el golpe de gracia sacándolo fuera del plato quedando sólo los blades de Tyson, Max y Kai, quien ahora iba tras Draciel, para enfrentarse contra su eterno rival y ahora pareja Tyson.

-Vamos Dranzer acaba con Draciel, y luego ve por Dragoon- dice Kai, ocasionando que los 3 blades choquen logrando una gran colisión, que provocó que los 3 blades salieran del plato dando por terminada la batalla

-buena pelea- dice Ray

-si, lástima que termino pronto- expresa Max

-es cierto fue emocionante-comenta Tyson

-Ahora en parejas- dice Kai

-si, yo con Max- pide Tyson

-entonces me toca con Kai

-comencemos – ordena Kai

Los chicos comienzan a beybatallar, Ray va por Max y Tyson por Kai

-Driger ataca a Draciel, GARA DE TIGRE!- ordena Ray

-Draciel, barrea de agua- contraataca Max

-Dranzer ve por Dragoon- ordena Kai

-Dragoon contraataca, Storm Revolution- dice Tyson

Driger y Draciel chocan al mismo tiempo que Dranzer y Dragoon, logrando causar una explosión de luz la cual al terminar sólo queda el beyblade de Tyson tambaleándose para luego de unos cuantos segundos parar.

-Buna pelea muchachos, su equipo gana- dice Ray

-si, grandiosa pelea- responde Max sonriendo haciendo que Ray se sonroje un poco

-si, bueno ahora de forma individual, primero Tyson contra todos nosotros

-entiendo Kai- responde Tyson

Así pasa el tiempo siendo Tyson el vencedor, pero todavía le faltaba sacar del plato a Kai, lo cual le costaba un poco de trabajo pero finalmente lo sacó del plato. Después llegó el turno de Max, sólo que le costo trabajo sacar del plato los blades de Tyson y Kai. Después fue el turno de Ray, le fue mucho mejor que a Max con la ligera diferencia en empatar con Tyson y...dejar en el plato al Dranzer de Kai. Finalmente fue el turno de Kai quien sacó a todos los blades del plato, primero sacó a Ray de un golpe, luego a Max, pero le costo algo de trabajillo, pero a fin de cuentas lo sacó, pero no pudo sacar el blade de Tyson, así que empato con Tyson para terminar el entrenamiento de una vez.

-bueno chicos hemos terminado por el día de hoy- anuncia Kai, haciendo que los chicos suspiren aliviados y den gracias por que al fin haya terminado

-nosotros ya nos vamos Tyson, tengo que pagar mi sentencia llevando a Max a comer o a cualquier lugar que se me ocurra, Max vamos, tengo que pasar a mi casa por dinero, hasta luego Tyson, adiós Kai- dice Ray comenzando a caminar

-de a cuerdo Ray te acompaño, Adiós Tyson, adiós Kai- dice el rubio despidiéndose de ambos chicos y corriendo para alcanzar a Ray

-adiós chicos- responde Tyson agitando la mano

-Mi amor, vamos a tu casa para que ambos podamos cambiarnos-propone Kai, cargando la mochila

-claro amor, además yo igual necesito cambiarme- dice Tyson aceptando la propuesta del bicolor

Kai y Tyson van caminando y platicando sobre el entrenamiento, hasta que Tyson se encontraba parloteando hasta que es besado por Kai para que se callara.

-por qué hiciste eso?- pregunta Tyson

-para que te calles cariño, además me gusta callarte de esa manera, es muy romántico- dice Kai

-pues...me gusta que lo hagas- confiesa Tyson con un tinte rosa en sus mejillas, para luego volver a ser besado por Kai, y dirigirse a casa de Tyson

-bien ya llegamos- anuncia Tyson a Kai- pasa Kai, estás en tu casa, quieres tomar algo?- pregunta Tyson

-no gracias cielo, voy a cambiarme en el baño- dice Kai

-si, yo igual me cambiaré de ropa, en mi habitación- dice Tyson

Con eso ambos van a cambiarse de ropa, para luego salir Kai del baño con la ropa que metió en la mochila, mientras Tyson aún seguía en su cuarto. Cuando suena el teléfono, y Kai duda en contestar

-Kaiiiiiiii contesta el teléfono por favor- dice Tyson desde su habitación

-claro, bueno?- dice Kai contestando el teléfono

-hola kai?

-señor Dickenson?, hola como esta?

-muy bien Kai, gracias, llamó para informarles que hoy a las 9:00 de la noche todos los equipos que se inscribieron al torneo se reunirán en el hotel Shinoi (Jery: no se me ocurrió otro nombre) para dar una cena en conmemoración al torneo, y para que se conozcan, por eso estoy llamando a todos los equipos para que se presenten a la cena, avísales a todos tus compañeros Kai, nos vemos en la noche cuídense- y sin más que decir colgó, al igual que Kai

-quien era Kai?- pregunta Tyson saliendo de su cuarto ya cambiado de ropa, este traía puesto una camiseta roja sin mangas, un pantalón azul, unos tenis blancos con una franja roja y una chamarra de mezclilla, pero había un ligero detalle...no llevaba puesta su gorra de béisbol. Kai al verlo así se quedó embobado con la imagen que tenía enfrente

-este...f-fue el Señor Dickenson- dice un embobado Kai- llamó para decir que hoy en la noche dará una cena a todos los equipos que se inscribieron en el torneo para que se conozcan, por eso llamó- explica Kai a Tyson

-ya veo, bueno habrá que avisarles a los demás- dice Tyson al momento que agarra el teléfono y marca el número del celular de Max, quien contesta enseguida

-bueno?- dice Max al otro lado de la línea

-Max?

-Tyson?, hola que bueno que llamas, ocurre algo?

-llamo para decirles a ti y a Ray algo urgente, el Señor Dickenson quiere ver a todo el equipo en el hotel Shinoi...- a que hora Kai?

-las 9

-a las 9 de la noche para que conozcamos al nuevo equipo y en razón del nuevo torneo- explica Tyson

-esta bien, nos veremos ahí, bye bye- dice Max

-si adios Max- dice colgando el teléfono, al igual que Max

-bien, nos vamos cariño?- dice Kai abrazando a Tyson por los hombros

-claro Kai, vamos- dice Tyson saliendo del dojo y seguido por Kai- a donde vamos a ir amor?- pregunta Tyson

-es una sorpresa cielo, pero primero tengo que vendarte los ojos- dice Kai vendando al peliazul con su bufanda

-oh no veo nada jaja tu me guiarás verdad?

-claro que sí- dicho esto Kai agarra de los hombros a Tyson para guiarlo; así comienza a caminar el bicolor guiando consigo al peliazul pasaron puestos de comida, por el centro comercial, y toda la gente curiosa se les quedaba mirando, sin embargo algunos les restaban importancia al asunto, otros se ponían a cuchichear sobre eso, y otros se preguntaban que onda con ellos, sin embargo el bicolor les resto importancia...ya que le importaba mas el peliazul que otra cosa en esos momentos, en fin, pasaron por un parque, uno de muchos vecindarios, un café, un ciber, hoteles, un kiosko, un mercado etc. (Jery: se me acabaron los lugares) hasta que por fin llegaron a su destino.

-¿Por qué te detienes Kai? Ya llegamos?- pregunta un Tyson curioso

-claro- dice Kai retirando la venda de los ojos de Tyson

-pero si es... el parque de diversiones Nakamura! hace tiempo que quería venir- exclama un feliz Tyson- gracias Kai, vamos

-aquí será nuestra primera cita, andando- dice Kai pagando los boletos del parque y entrando con su chico tormenta al lugar.

El lugar estaba rodeado de mucha gente, montañas rusas, rueda de la fortuna, los troncos, carritos chocones, las tazas (o remolino), carruseles, casa del terror, sillas voladoras, un dragón ( es un juego que da la vuelta completa, esta chido, pero lo malo es que en una vuelta te deja de cabeza por unos cuantos segundos), carreras de autos, crazy mouse, adivinos, puestos de tatuajes, puestos de comida, juegos de destreza, canicas, el martillo, etc. (Jery: no se me ocurrió nada más) todo el lugar estaba lleno de niños y adolescentes de todas las edades a igual que los adultos que los acompañaban. El parque era muy grande y bastante colorido, Kai y Tyson pasaban por ahí mirando los juegos para ver a cual se subían primero

-¿a cuál nos subimos primero Kai?

-al que tu quieras

-bueno primero a la montaña rusa, vamos- dice Tyson jalando del brazo al bicolor

-bien vamos entonces

Y se pusieron en la fila de la montaña rusa, después de varias vueltas y bajadas rápidas la montaña rusa pasaron a los carritos chocones donde ninguno dio tregua, pero se divirtieron, después al remolino, y sí se pasaron todo el día subiéndose a juegos mecánicos, para después parar e ir por algo de comer

-Kai tengo hambre, podemos ir a comer

-claro que si cariño, lo que tu quieras

-pues...una hamburguesa estaría bien

-pues vamos por las hamburguesas

Así se dirigieron al puesto de hamburguesas, después de terminar de comer se dirigieron a ver los juegos de destreza que había por ahí

-mira que bonito perro de peluche Kai- exclama Tyson señalando un perrito de peluche color café claro, con manchas cafés oscuro, una la tenía en la espalda y una en la oreja izquierda, un bonito moño color amarillo atado alrededor del cuello, la pose del perrito era sentado en sus cuatro patitas sacando la lengua y sus ojos eran negros, el perrito era encantador (Jery: kawaiiiiiii yo quiero uno así)

-lo quieres?- pregunta Kai

-si

-entonces lo tendrás- dice Kai viendo el juego que tenía enfrente, este consistía en darle a los blancos con una escopeta, sólo que los blancos tenían números, los cuales al sumarse todos, te daban la suma total del premio que ganabas, y te daban 5 tiros; el total de puntos para ganar el perrito que quería Tyson era de: 45 puntos

Kai agarró la escopeta y apunto dio el primer disparo, luego el segundo, seguido del tercero y el cuarto...había acumulado 41 puntos, sólo le faltaban 4 mas...entonces apunto...y disparó... obteniendo los puntos necesarios para llevarse al perrito a casa dicho y hecho, el señor le dio el perrito de peluche deseado, y Kai a su vez se lo dio a Tyson

-aquí tienes cielo- dice Kai dándole el peluche

-gra...gracias Kai- dice Tyson sonrojado

-de nada cielo, recuerda estamos en una cita, todo se vale- dice Kai guiñando un ojo, acción que causa que el sonrojo de Tyson aumente.

-si...jeje arigatou, cariño- dice un apenado Tyson- a donde vamos ahora?

-mmm la rueda de la fortuna me parece bien

-claro vamos

Se dirigieron a la rueda de la fortuna, viendo el paisaje que se les presentaba, aprovechando que Tyson se encontraba mirando por la venta y sosteniendo el perrito de peluche Kai jalo su chamarra, al momento de que Tyson voltea Kai le da un tierno beso pero lento, hasta que se separan lentamente y se quedan viendo perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, Kai levo una de sus manos a la mejilla del peliazul se sentía tan cálido, y reconfortante, no quería que ese momento terminará, iba a decir algo cuando la rueda de la fortuna se detiene, ya que el tiempo se les había terminado.

Ambos bajan de la rueda de la fortuna y se percatan de que ya es tarde

-que hora es Kai?-pregunta Tyson preocupado

-las 8:30 de la noche, será mejor que nos vayamos si queremos llegar al hotel

-oh no, vamos rápido a mi casa para dejar las cosas, cambiarnos y nos dirigimos al hotel- sugiere Tyson

-me parece bien, llamaré a la limosina- dice Kai al momento de llamar a su chofer para que los vaya a buscar

-de a cuerdo- dice Tyson- mira ya llegó-dice Tyson al reconocer la limosina de Kai

-sube Tyson- dice Kai viendo como Tyson sube, para después subir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí

-a donde señorito?

-al dojo Espada de Dragón Gustav, rápido- ordena Kai a su mayordomo/Chofer

Los chicos se dirigieron a casa de Tyson a cambiarse la ropa, y dejar el peluche entre otros accesorios, poniéndose la ropa del entrenamiento, solo que ahora esta se encontraba lavada y seca, al terminar de vestirse salieron del dojo, cerraron con llave, y se subieron a la limosina que les esperaba fuera de la casa.

-Gustav al hotel Shinoi por favor- dice Kai al momento de cerrar la puerta de la limosina tras de sí. Con eso los chicos se dirigen al hotel

**_Hotel Shinoi_**

Todos los beyluchadores se encontraban en la reunión, con sus respectivos equipos, algunos se encontraban llegando estaban siendo informados, otros platicando sobre cualquier cosa, pero especialmente 2 integrantes de los blade breakers ...ya que el capitán y el campeón mundial no habían llegado aún, y faltaban pocos minutos para que diera inicio a la cena

-donde crees que estén Ray?- pregunta un angustiado Max

-deben de estar en camino, pero deben darse prisa, son las 8:50 y falta poco para que empiece.

En ese momento la puerta en la estancia donde se encuentran los chicos se abre rápidamente dejando entrar a Kai y Tyson agitados por la carrera que dieron

-Kai, Tyson ¡que bueno que llegan!- exclama un Max aliviado y feliz por verlos ahí

-un poco más y se lo habrían perdido chicos, en Tyson es típico llegar tarde, pero en ti Kai, es bastante raro- dice Ray

-es que...resulta que estábamos llegando cuando la limosina de Kai se paró a medio camino así que nos salimos y nos pusimos a correr hasta llegar aquí- explica Tyson

-lo importante es que llegamos y ya!, no necesitamos darle explicaciones a nadie- dice Kai agarrando la silla más cercana a la mesa donde se encontraban Max y Ray, sentándose cruzado de brazos y cerrando los ojos en gesto de molestia. Ante esto todos dejan caer una gotita al estilo anime.

-no le hagan mucho caso chicos, esta molesto porque le gané en la carrera que hicimos de la limo hacia aquí jeje, por cierto de que nos perdimos?- pregunta Tyson

-pues de nada, la cena todavía no empieza porque no vas a saludar a los demás?

-es cierto, regreso voy a saludar- dice Tyson yéndose a saludar a todos y platicar, saludo primero a los White Tigres, luego a los PPB All Starz pero con ellos se tardo un poco hablando, a los Blitzkriegboys, y se pusieron a platicar sobre cosas triviales como lo que habían hecho en vacaciones, en la escuela, y sobre el torneo, entre muchas cosas otras cosas más.

Mientras tanto Kai estaba poniendo atención a lo que hacía su novio, sin embargo sintió que alguien observaba a su chico, pero no podía ubicar quien lo miraba ni desde donde, tendría que esperar para ver quien era, Al momento regresan todos a sentarse con sus respectivos equipos a esperar el anuncio del Sr. Dickenson

-Buenas noches beyluchadores, como ustedes saben el 4to torneo se acerca y quería darles una comida como bienvenida por participar en el torneo, y practicar el deporte del beyblade, que como yo sé les apasiona por eso quiero dar un brindis por el 4to torneo y por ustedes, que darán su máximo esfuerzo en el torneo- dice el Sr. Dickenson levantando la copa en señal de brindis

-por el torneo!- exclama el Sr. D

-por el torneo!- dicen todos en señal de brindis y tomándose lo que les habían servido (Jery: ósea Vino blanco, bola de borrachos!/ Todos: no es cierto!)

-ahora disfruten de la comida, pueden agarrar lo que quieran de la mesa, ya que es buffet disfrútenlo, pero antes quiero presentar a un nuevo equipo que se ha inscrito en el torneo, ellos son los bladeKillers- anuncia el Sr. D, haciendo que una luz se posará sobre una de las mesas que se encontraba hasta atrás (Jery: aclaro, cuando los chicos se sentaron la sala quedo a oscuras) dejando ver a los integrantes del equipo, todos se quedaron viendo a los chicos y después al Sr. Dickeson- los dejó para que se conozcan- dice el Sr. D saliendo de la sala y dejando a los chicos solos.

-bien, los vamos a conocer?-propone Tyson

-me parece buena idea Tyson- dice Max aceptando la invitación del ojicastaño

-esperen chicos, recuerden que son muy peligrosos- hace recordar Ray a lo que los chicos miran a Kai, como pidiendo permiso

-pueden ir- los chicos sonríen- pero sólo saludan y se regresan entendido?- ordena el serio capitán

-claro capitán regresamos- dice Tyson en tono feliz por que Kai les dio permiso de ir a saludar

Tyson y Max fueron a saludar a los miembros de los Bladekillers, todos los miembros de todos los equipos se encontraban hablando con ellos, o presentándose, cuando Max y Tyson se presentaron, Ray decidió ir con ellos para ver que sucedía

-Hola, soy Tyson Granger, de los blade breakers

-yo soy Max Tate, amigo y compañero de equipo

-mucho gusto Max, y Tyson- dice esto último mirando al peliazul con mirada deseosa- soy Kei Hasegawa, líder del grupo, les presentaré a mi equipo, ellos son mi hermano Ty Hasegawa,- dice mientras señala a un chico de la edad de Max y Tyson, cabello plateado claro y corto, dos mechones de cabello se asomaban por su rostro, ojos verdes, vestía con un pantalón blanco, una camisa azul y un chaleco verde, se encontraba hablando con Michael- el que esta hablando con Lee-dice apuntando- es Rico - era de un chico de complexión atlética, cabello negro y atado en una coleta alta, ojos azules oscuro, vestía una camisa negra, un pantalón de mezclilla rojo y una chamarra roja- y por último, el chico que esta hablando con Miguel, Matt -era un chico de cabello café claro, le llegaba a los hombros, sus ojos eran color miel, este llevaba puesto un pantalón café, y una camisa amarilla. Todos los miembros de los BladeKillers se encontraban platicando amenamente con los otros equipos, Max y Tyson comenzaron a platicar con Kei un poco.

-jeje y cuantos años tienes Kei?- preguntaba el rubio

-20 (Jery: aclaración importantísima, Max y Tyson tienen 17 años, mientras que Kai y Ray tienen 18, gomen si no lo puse antes jeje/ Kai: despistada/ Jery: se me olvido gomen nasai)

-que bien, bueno nos dio gusto saludaros chicos, si nos buscan estamos en aquella mesa- dice Max señalando la mesa

Max y Tyson regresaron a la mesa donde se encontraban antes y platicar con los demás sobre los BladeKillers. Ante esto Kei mira insistentemente a Tyson, sin despegar su vista de él.

-oye Kai, por qué no fuiste a saludar?- pregunta un curioso Tyson

-porque no quiero, además no hace falta, y por cierto Tyson...no vas a comer algo de lo que está en la mesa?

-oh...comida!, ven Max vamos a probar- dice Tyson jalando a Max del brazo y llevándolo hacia la mesa, ya que muchos beyluchadores se encontraban ahí.

Kai se levantó y fue hacía la mesa discretamente, sin que nadie notará su presencia, y efectivamente nadie notó su presencia, sólo tomo un par de bocadillos y se iba a regresar a la mesa, cuando...vio que Kei estaba viendo a su chico peliazul y no le despegaba su mirada, en su mirada pudo descifrar...deseo y lujuria, eso alerto a Kai, así que sin pensarlo 2 veces agarró al peliazul de la muñeca y se lo llevó de regreso a la mesa, Tyson no entendía nada de lo que Kai hacía, por lo que cuando llegó a la mesa, pregunto:

-Kai que pasa?, por que me regresaste a la mesa?- pregunta un Tyson confundido

-por que...Kei te estaba mirando

-a mí? Y que tiene eso de malo?- pregunto Tyson inocentemente

-te miraba...con una expresión de deseo en el rostro- dice Kai directamente

-que?- Tyson miró a Kai directamente a los ojos para comprobar si era verdad, la mirada de Kai era dura y seria, lo que le indicó a Tyson que no mentía- no me lo creo

-créelo, ese tipo te estaba mirando de una forma extraña- declara Kai con una mirada preocupada

-arigatou Kai, por eso te quiero - dice Tyson soniendo

-de...de nada- responde Kai sonrojado

Momentos más tarde Kai va al baño...sin notar que es seguido por Kei, Kai al momento de entrar al baño detiene su caminar y se gira para encarar a su perseguidor.

-por que me sigues?- pregunta Kai en tono frío

-acaso...no me recuerdas? Kai- dice Kei siseando su nombre

-no- dice Kai tajante

-hum... pensé que me recordarías...pero ha pasado tanto tiempo...no importa...ya lo recordarás kai-kun

-por qué mirabas a Tyson?- pregunta Kai con enfado

-eh?...a Tyson-chan, no es de tu incumbencia Hiwatari – responde Kei desafiante

-por supuesto que me incumbe, es mi compañero de equipo y amigo– responde tranquilamente Kai

-compañero de equipo? Amigo?, antes esos mocosos no te importaban nada

-antes...pero ahora si, y no voy a permitir que le hagas daño a mis amigos – dice Kai firmemente

Ante esto Kei se sorprende y se molesta por saber que Kai defenderá a su antiguo equipo, así que lo reta con la mirada y Kai sostiene esa mirada. Pasados unos segundos Kei deja de mirarlo, y Kai decide salir del baño, pero antes se detiene para decirle:

-No te atrevas a hacerle nada a mis amigos o a Tyson, o ya verás- dice Kai como última amenaza y saliendo del baño. Tyson se encontraba solo en la mesa, ya que todos se habían retirado a sus casas, con excepción de los bladebreakers, los PPB All Starz y los BladeKillers, cuando Kai salio del baño se dirigió a su equipo y los 4 decidieron que era hora de irse, ya que era algo tarde, así que sin más se despidieron y Kai pidió la limosina porque estaba muy oscuro como para andar en las calles. Kai fue dejando Ray y Max a sus casas, hasta que finalmente se quedó a solas con el peliazul, sin embargo, estaban demasiado callados, el ambiente era de tensión así que para romper el hielo...

-oye Kai...

-hum

- este...he estado pensando y...ya que mi abuelo no esta en casa... me siento muy solo y...me preguntaba si tu...te quisieras quedar en mi casa hasta que acabe el torneo- pregunta un tímido Tyson

-eh?, no creo que pueda, mi abuelo llegará mañana, y tengo que estar en la mansión- dice Kai seriamente ya que se encontraba preocupado por lo que le dijo Kei en el baño- "no puedo dejar que Tyson se entere de lo que paso en el baño, y tampoco permitir que Kei le haga daño a mi novio"

Tyson sólo baja la mirada y la enfoco en la ventana viendo el paisaje, entendía que Kai debía de estar en su casa, sin embargo sin su abuelo en casa se sentía un poco solo, sin embargo el comportamiento de Kai era muy extraño ya que desde que Tyson se fue a presentar con los BladeKillers se había vuelto un poco cerrado, como antes, no entendía que era lo que le pasaba a Kai, le dolió que Kai no le tuviera confianza para contarle las cosas, pero no podía obligarlo a hacer algo que él no quería, quiso llorar pero se contuvo. Al llegar a casa de Tyson este se despide, pero Kai lo acompaña a la entrada de la casa

-buenas noches Kai, descansa- dice Tyson con voz cansada al momento de alejarse de ahí y derramar unas cuantas lágrimas

-buenas noches- pero Kai lo agarra del brazo y lo voltea, y se da cuenta de que Tyson anda derramando unas cuantas lágrimas- Tyson...lo siento mucho- dice al momento de abrazarlo (Jery: kawaiiiiiiiiiii se ven tiernos así)- pero quería decirte que si podía esta noche me quedaba en tu casa- dice Kai con mirada tierna

-Kai...gracias...perdona

-no importa, entramos?- pregunta Kai

-claro cielo, pasa- Dice Tyson con una sonrisa en sus labios

Ambos chicos ingresaron al dojo, pero Kai le dijo antes a Gustav que se quedaría a dormir en casa de Tyson y le dijo que se regresara a la mansión sin preocupaciones, hasta que la limosina se alejo Kai entro junto con Tyson a dormir, Kai se quedo en la recámara de invitados, ambos se pusieron la pijama y se disponían a dormir, pero antes Kai fue a ver a Tyson a su cuarto, y lo vio leyendo, al verlo lo tomó de la mano y lo guió al jardín para que juntos vean las estrellas, era hermoso.

-que bonitas estrellas!- exclama Tyson

-si, son hermosas, je esta fue la segunda parte- dice Kai

-segunda parte?- pregunta Tyson

-si amor, de nuestra cita, esta es la parte final- aclara Kai

-ah ya veo, gracias por la cita Kai, es la cita más linda que he tenido- le hace saber Tyson cosa que hace sonreír a Kai se acerque hacia Tyson y le de un tierno beso para después separarse.

Después de ver las estrellas ambos chicos deciden que ya es hora de dormir y se dirigen a sus cuartos para dormir, y poder tener otra cita mañana...Mañana les esperaba un día atareado...y bastantes problemas para Kai, ya que alguien tramaba algo oculto entre las sombras, lo mas probable era algo maligno...y eso iba a perjudicar a nuestra querida y linda pareja...mañana se descubrirían muuuuuuuuuchos secretos

CONTINUARÁ...

Jery: hooooooooooooooooola espero que este capi les haya gustado y si no...no importa jeje, espero con ansias sus reviews y que sigan leyendo eso me hace seguir escribiendo este fic jeje acepto de todo Menos Virus, jiji nos vemos en el proximo capitulo

"Día 5: Revelando misterios, descubriendo a Kei"

Nos leemoooooooooooooooooossss jejejejejeje

Kai: Loca ¬¬

Jey: tuviste tu cita con Tyson-chan no te quejes o te separo de él

Kai: no te atreverías ¬¬

Jery: no me retes Hiwatari ¬¬ soy capaz de hacer muuuuuuuuuchas cosas muajajajaj (Risa malévola)

Kai: O.O mejor me callo


	5. Chapter 5

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA GENTE BONITA aqui esta el 5to capitulo de este fic , espero y les agrade

mis agradecimientos a las personas que me dejaron review y sus felicitaciones arigatou

Bueno este fic esta dedicado a Takaita Hiwatari por...su cumple! amiga feliz dia (aunque me atrase con el fic) y pues digamos que también por la independencia viva mexico! espero que se la hayan pasado bien (aunque sea en sus casas)

Disclamer: beyblade es propiedad de Aoki takao

Genero: shonen ai/ yaoi estan advertidos desde un principio

**_HJIUU- CAMBIO DE ESCENA_**

_**DGDGD- SUEÑOS**_

HOLA-DIALOGOS O HISTORIA

(JIJIGG)- MIS NOTAS LOCOCHONAS

"FDFBDB" PENSAMIENTOS

AHORA...A LEER DISFRÚTENLO

**_Día 5: Revelando Misterios, Descubriendo a Kei_**

Los rayos del amanecer atravesaban las ventanas de aquellas habitaciones separadas, el dueño de la casa seguía durmiendo plácidamente en la cama y parecía no querer despertar de su largo sueño. Por otra parte, su invitado, capitán de equipo y ahora novio se encontraba levantado y admirando el hermoso amanecer que se presentaba ese día ante sus ojos (Kai: que cursi/Jery: déjame sonó bien) el bicolor se encontraba meditando sobre los integrantes del equipo de los bladeKillers, pero especialmente en su líder, Kei Hasegawa, por lo que podría hacer en contra de su equipo, pero le preocupaba mas lo que ese sujeto le haría a su peliazul, en cierta forma le daba miedo perder a su ser amado, aunque no lo demostrará frente a su novio o sus compañeros, tenía miedo de perder lo más valioso que tenía en ese momento: Tyson. Después de admirar el amanecer se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, y practicar un poco con su blade. Se paró y se asomó por la habitación de su novio para confirmar si seguía dormido o ya se encontraba levantado, al confirmar que su amado se encontraba profundamente dormido (Jery: en su 5to sueño jajaja) se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno

-"¿que haré para desayunar?...me pregunto que le gustará a Tyson? Mmm, pues lo que se me ocurre hacer son hot cakes, si, eso estará bien, además a todos les gusta desayunar eso"- piensa un convencido Kai

Kai se encarga de sacar lo necesario para preparar hot cakes; huevos, harina, batido, entre otras cosas, se encontraba preparando la masa de los hot cakes cuando...

-AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Instantáneamente Kai dejó todo como estaba y se dirigió como rayo a la habitación de su amado dragón tormenta y cuando lo vio su corazón dio un vuelco al verlo, pues se encontraba llorando y respirando agitadamente parecía alterado, sin siquiera pensarlo abrazó a Tyson fuertemente para transmitirle seguridad

-ya Tyson, no pasa nada amor, aquí estoy contigo- susurraba Kai para tranquilizar a Tyson- ya cariño...ya pasó...tranquilo. Al decir esto Tyson deja de sollozar y se tranquiliza un poco, y por reacción se separa del abrazo quedando a pocos centímetros del bicolor, ante esta acción Kai le pregunta:

-¿te encuentras bien cariño? ¿Que pasó?- dice Kai preocupado

-estoy...bi-bien sólo una pesadilla...pero fue tan real..que ...en verdad pensé que sucedía- responde Tyson espantado, y Kai al ver esto lo vuelve a abrazar para reconfortarlo

-tranquilo...sólo fue una pesadilla,...quieres contármela?

-si...bueno es que...bueno mi sueño comienza cuando yo...

_**Sueño de Tyson**_

Tyson se encontraba en un parque, se encontraba viendo que ocurría ahí, cundo escucho la voz de Kai, volteo y lo que vio...no le gusto en lo absoluto ...vio a Kai besándose con Tala, su ex-compañero de equipo y amigo de la infancia, Tyson, al verlo sintió su pecho oprimido y lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin control de sus ojos, no podía creer que su novio se estuviera besando con otro , se sentía mal, entonces escucha otra voz a sus espaldas...es Kei, le dijo algo que lo dejó shokeado "Kai no te quiere y nunca te quiso, sólo te utilizó, sin embargo...yo te podría hacer feliz..ven conmigo" Tyson no sabía que hacer así que se dejó llevar por la situación y siguió a Kei...al momento se encontraba en la casa de Kei cenando cuando escuchó sonar su celular ya sabía quien era y no contesto...se sentía mal para hablar con kai así que apago su celular. Al momento de apagarlo Kei aprovecha para arrinconarlo y comenzarlo a besar, Tyson asustado intenta zafarse pero Kei es más fuerte por lo que resulta difícil escapar, Kei sigue con su tarea tumba a Tyson en el suelo y comienza a meter sus manos debajo de su camisa, Tyson comienza a derramar lágrimas y pedirle a Kei que pare, pero el no quiere detenerse así que Tyson como pudo le dio un rodilazo en la entrepierna lo más fuerte que pudo haciendo que su atacante se retorciera del dolor aprovechando esto Tyson salio de la casa de Kei y corrió hacia su casa, al salir comenzó a llover fuertemente...y ahí todo se oscureció...lo último del sueño fue una imagen que le causo mucho terror...Kai bañado en sangre ...sin vida (Jery: o eso parecía, no se ustedes pero no me atrevo a matar a nadie)

_**Fin del sueño**_

-y ese es mi sueño...-explica Tyson

-tranquilo nada de eso sucederá- dice Kai para tranquilizarlo

-tengo miedo...no quiero que te pase nada malo

-descuida no me pasará nada malo, "el también tuvo esos sueños...esta claro, es una advertencia, no puedo decirle que yo también tuve esos sueños, sólo lo asustaría más de lo que ya esta...mejor no le digo nada y me ando con cuidado", no te preocupes, todo estará bien

-gracias Kai...por cierto ¿que hay de desayunar?

-no sabía que hacer así que me decidí por los Hot cakes

-¿hot cakes? ¿Sabes cocinar hot cakes?- pregunta un sorprendido Tyson

-claro...¿sorprendido?

-totalmente...pensé que eras un flojo que no sabía hacer nada aparte del beyblade y los estudios

-mhp...claro que sé cocinar, es más, sé lavar, planchar, jugar beyblade, estudiar, manejar una empresa, besarte- al decir esto besa a Tyson- y muchas otras cosas más

-si claro...¿me traes el desayuno a la cama?

-no

-anda, no seas malo...consiénteme - dice Tyson haciendo gestos para que Kai acceda

-de a cuerdo pero sólo por hoy, mañana hay entrenamiento y por nada del mundo voy a ser flexible con alguno de ustedes- puso en claro Kai

-claro Kai, gracias

Kai regresa a la cocina para terminar de preparar el desayuno para su chico, al terminar de prepararlo decide llevárselo a la cama para que comiera y al servirle el desayuno besa a su chico y lo deja para que desayune.

Cuando Tyson terminó su desayuno fue a llevar los platos y el vaso de leche a la cocina se encuentra con Kai lavando los platos y este al verlo le quita los platos para que los lave

-cuando me dijiste que sabías hacer muchas cosas no mentías

-claro que no cielo ¿por qué?¿No me creíste?

-si...es decir no, no te creí

-no te preocupes...

-disculpa, pensé que eras sólo un chico mimado y acostumbrado a la servidumbre y eso – explica Tyson apenado

-Lo sé, pero recuerda que estuve un tiempo en la abadía, ahí no te podías dar esos lujos – responde Kkai tranquilamente

-eso es cierto, la abadía de Boris era bastante estricta y todos los estudiantes de ahí eran fríos, no tenían compasión de nadie

-si, eso era antes...hasta que te conocí y mi vida cambio por completo

-gracias Kai, por cierto..¿vamos a entrenar hoy?

-claro que si...así que mejor báñate y vístete porque será muy duro...no tendré piedad con nadie... ni siquiera contigo amor, lo siento

-no importa...bueno voy a darme un baño y a vestirme nos vemos amor- Tyson sale de la cocina y se va a bañar, cuando acaba se viste y baja a ver lo que hacía Kai.

-Kai, kai que haces?

-aquí estoy cielo, ven a practicar- le dice Kai

-claro, te venceré

-no lo creo, esta vez no seré flexible contigo, serás mi novio pero nuestra relación es aparte del deporte

-lo sé...pero no me has vencido en los 3 campeonatos anteriores, que te hace pensar que me ganarás amor- dice Tyson decidido y retador

-pues en primera he mejorado y aprendido nuevas técnicas para derrotarte ...y en segunda...estoy seguro de que te voy a vencer amor...que te parece si apostamos- sugiere Kai

-¿apostar?, Me parece bien, ¿que quieres apostar?

-mmm...- Kai medita una rato y se le ocurre una idea- verás, si yo gano no le hablarás a Kei, de los Blade Killers, y si pierdo puedes llevarte con quien quieras

-de acuerdo...-dice Tyson- Kai...si yo gano...me dirás de donde conoces a los Blade Killers ...y si pierdo nuestra relación termina aqui – dice Tyson con firmeza

Ante esto Kai se queda mudo por lo que dijo su novio... la idea de que Tyson de por terminada su relación así de súbito no le agrado ni un poco, así que decide no hacer caso de la apuesta, y contarle a Ty-chan que el también tuvo esos sueños y decirle sobre los blade killers

-Tyson...amor...debo decirte algo muy importante- dice bajando la mirada- yo...yo también tuve esos sueños...los mismos que tu, además, no tiene mucho caso que apostemos, tendremos el mismo resultado, la apuesta se cancela – Kai da media vuelta para regresar a la casa pero es detenido por Tyson, quien lo abraza por la espalda y hunde su cara en la espalda del bicolor

-lo siento Kai, no era mi intención herirte, pero a veces siento que no me tienes la confianza suficiente para contarme que es lo que te sucede

-no te preocupes, yo también soy responsable por no habérte dicho nada antes, no quería preocuparte más de lo que ya estabas

-gracias por ser sincero...y olvida la apuesta, no importa lo que pase, yo siempre confiaré en ti, y no te dejaré, por que te amo – responde Tyson sinceramente

-gracias y yo trataré de que confíes en mi, es decir, tener más tacto para decir las cosas y yo confiaré en ti

-gracias mi amor, ahora ven, vamos dentro, quiero contarte lo que soñé

Ambos enamorados se dirigen al dojo, mas específicamente a la cocina donde Tyson le sirvió una taza de té de tila para que pudiesen conversar a gusto y sentirse tranquilos, Kai se sentó enfrente de Tyson para verlo mejor

-Tyson...hoy cuando estaba esperando a que despertarás recordé algo de suma importancia, y que tiene que ver con los Blade Killers...recordé que yo..conozco a Kei

-¿lo conoces?, ¿Como es eso kai?, ¿de donde lo conoces?

-cuando estaba en la abadía...te contaré amor...Kei era 2 años más grande que yo...yo tenía unos 8 años cuando lo conocí...el fue quien me incito a que robará a black dranzer, me dijo que yo era el indicado para usarlo y así lo hice...y acabe destrozando media abadía...

-así que él fue...

-si cielo, y eso no es todo...kei convenció a Boris de que hagan de Tala una máquina perfecta del beyblade, además el se encargaba de imponer castigos a los alumnos que no eran lo suficientemente buenos, o el se encargaba de expulsarlos, no sin antes maltratarlos psicológicamente...también hacía tratos con mi abuelo...sobre entrenarme...pero también...el seducía a algunos alumnos de la abadía, los acosaba hasta conseguir de ellos lo que quería y luego los amenazaba para que no hablaran, si no cumplían él se encargaría de hacer daño a sus amigos y no les quedaba remedio que irse de la abadía o aguantar, siempre se iban.

Y eso no es todo...¿recuerdas cuando me fui de su equipo en el campeonato ruso?

-si Kai...como olvidarlo...

-bueno... pero ahora me tienes a tu lado

-claro, pero sigue con tu relato

-por supuesto...cuando paso lo del lago y volví para aclararle a Boris que regresaba con ustedes me topé con él...y me dijo lo siguiente:

_***Flash back***_

_Kai volvía de dar el informe y de recoger sus cosas para irse de nueva cuenta con Tyson y su equipo se topo en los pasillos con Kei._

_-hola Kai...¿como estas? Derrotaste a esos chicos antes del torneo?_

_-hola Kei...bien...y no es de tu incumbencia_

_-eso significa que no los derrotaste...en fin, mejor para mí...sabes... hay un chico muy kawai en tu equipo que me gusta mucho_

_-ah si? Quien es esta vez?- dice con tono de voz molesto pero a la vez neutro_

_-Tyson Granger...es lindo no crees?, es mi tipo de chico, ya quiero conocerlo en persona – expresa Kei ansiosamente relamiéndose los labios_

_-"Tyson"- piensa Kai un poco extrañado y a la vez con un sentimiento de preocupación hacía su amigo (Jery: recuerden que es cuando consideraba a Tyson su amigo nada mas, mas adelante lo considera como algo mas, pero esta es la primera temporada ok?), se sintió así por saber lo que haría Kei para conocer a Tyson así que sin más dejo a Kei hablando y apresuro el paso para irse de ahí y no escucharlo más, sin embargo, Kei lo agarro de la bufanda y lo estampó con la pared_

_-mira Kai...tu conoces a ese chico...y pensaba si podrías presentármelo en persona...que dices Kai?_

_-claro, te lo presentaré "cuando nos hayamos largado a Japón otra vez" no te preocupes- dice de manera calmada para no provocar a Kei_

_-gracias Hiwatari, más te vale que me lo presentes si no...te arrepentirás de no haberlo hecho._

_-si te lo presentaré "en tus sueños", ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir, nos vemos- y sin más que decir kai deja la abadía para no volver nunca más._

_***Fin del flash back***_

-y eso fue lo que pasó, me amenazó, con que si no te presentaba me iría mal

-oh kai, porque no me lo dijiste en ese momento?

-No quería preocuparte y además...ese loco te hubiera hecho algo malo así que para que me molesto- dice Kai dando un sorbo a su té

-gracias Kai, eres muy amable

-no hay de que, además ya tenias bastantes preocupaciones en ese momento para que te diera más, olvídalo, además tenias que ganar ese torneo.

-si jajaja, bueno así que en resumen...

-Kei no tiene corazón, es bastante manipulador, no te fíes de él Ty-chan, a simple vista puede ser una buena persona, pero es bastante aprovechado

-vaya esa es una buena definición de Kei, cariño

-gracias mi amor...así que por lo que más quieras ten cuidado de Kei cariño, no quiero que ese loco te haga nada malo, confía en mi.

-claro amor, no te preocupes no me pasará nada malo, ahora con respecto a los sueños me los quieres contar?

-cla..claro...aunque te va a doler saber mis sueños

-no importa, cuéntame

-bueno, verás, mi sueño comienza cuando...yo estoy..besando a Tala y entonces te veo a ti llorando y veo a Kei susurrándote algo...y te vas con él, luego me veo corriendo dirigiéndome a no se donde, esta lloviendo y choco contigo y al topar me abrazas y comienzas a llorar, luego aparece otra escena cuando tu...estás atado y Kei...te tiende una trampa, y esta a punto de...

-de que Kai? - pregunta Tyson angustiado por la reacción de Kai

-abusar de ti...y luego...aparezco...muerto (Jery: aparentemente)

-...

-yo... yo...no sé que decir Kai

-no digas nada mi amor

-esto quiere decir que... los sueños...se harán realidad?- dice Tyson con miedo

-si lo evitamos tal vez no suceda amor, así que hay que andar con cuidado

-si Kai y gracias – dice Tyson abrazando a Kai – por ser sincero conmigo

-de nada así debería ser...cariño, quieres ir al cine o a dar un paseo?

-claro Kai y luego esta la beybatalla.

-si es sin apuesta claro , pero si apostamos...ni lo sueñes ¬¬

-claro, sin apuestas, lo prometo

-de a cuerdo

Y con eso ambos chicos se dirigen al cine para relajarse un rato y disfrutar de su relación. Se encontraban en el cine y había una larga fila para comprar los boletos para ver la película, después de un largo rato de esperar ya es turno de ambos chicos para comprar los boletos de la película " mas barato por docena 2"(jery: es buena para reírse un rato jajaja a mi me gusto ) y compran palomitas y refrescos y se dirigen a la fila para entrar a la sala...después de unos cuantos segundos la fila comienza a avanzar y los chicos entran y se sientan hasta la última fila en medio. Después de unos comerciales. comienza la película, después de un rato toda la sala esta llena de risas por la película, incluso Kai y Tyson reían a carcajadas por las escenas de la película.

Dos horas más tarde de risas y más risas los chicos salen de la función y comienzan a platicar de la película.

-jajajajajaj estuvo gracioso, buena película, pero también muy romántica no lo crees?

-si, estuvo buena, hace tiempo que no me reía así- expresa Kai a su chico

-ni yo, por cierto Kai que hacemos ahora?

-no sé...que quieres hacer tu cielo?

-mmm...practicar beyblade quizás con todos los chicos?

-buena idea

-si quieres les hablamos cuando lleguemos a mi casa, te parece?- pregunta Tyson

-claro amor...- Kai y Tyson van caminando rumbo a casa del ojimarron cuando ven una limosina negra enfrente de casa de Tyson – Tyson esperas a alguien?

-no Kai...espera esa limosina...acaso es de...Kei?- dice Tyson algo aterrado

-vámonos Tyson- dice agarrando a Tyson del brazo y llevándoselo lejos de ahí

-no Kai espera!- dice Tyson zafándose del garre de Kai- mi abuelo no esta y soy el encargado de la casa, no puedo dejarla sola, que tal si se roba algo mío o de la casa ¿como se lo voy a explicar a mi abuelo?

-eso sería un problema...pero...

-no te preocupes...no pasará nada malo mientras estés conmigo

-claro, si te hace algo juro que me las pagará- dice Kai determinado

-si, bueno ahora será mejor que entremos le hagamos algo de plática y diga que quiere ...

-y se largue de una vez- termina la frase Kai

-claro amor ven- pide Tyson a kai

Ambos chicos miran la entrada y ven salir a Kei de la casa de Tyson y ve a ambos chicos, la mirada de Kei se posa en Kai y que sólo al verlo su mirada se posa fría y dura, Kai le reta con la mirada, ambos sostienen una batalla de miradas de la cual Tyson es el espectador y al ver que dicha batalla nunca acabará dice:

-Hola Kei...este perdona si sueno grosero pero a que viniste?- pregunta Tyson a lo cual Kei desvía la mirada de su rival Hiwatari para posarse en la de Tyson y sonreírle

-quería platicar contigo Tyson- dice Kei mirando a Tyson de pies a cabeza insistidamente lo cual puso a Tyson de los nervios, sin embargo, Kai se dio cuenta y decidió darle apoyo a Tyson y le daría una buena lección a Kei, así que agarro de la mano a Tyson y entrelazo sus dedos con los del peliazul haciendo que este se estremezca ante tal contacto y mire a Kai confundido ante esto Kai mira burlonamente a Kei, y le diga a Tyson:

-amor, entremos a la casa para que puedas platicar con Kei a gusto- dice mientras jala a Tyson de la mano y lo guía a la casa. Ante tal acción Kei mira molesto a Hiwatari y con ganas de partirle la cara en ese momento pero no podía mostrarle a Tyson como era...aún, así que sin mas se aguanto y entro de manera tranquila a la casa.

Kei entra y se sienta en uno de los sofás que había ahí, kai se sentó en el sofá que se encontraba enfrente de Kei para quedar frente a frente, Tyson al verlos les pregunta que se les ofrece de tomar por que el aire se había puesto bastante tenso entre ellos, pero especialmente entre Kai y Kei.

-Bueno quieren algo de tomar? - pregunta un tímido pero servicial Tyson

-si Tyson-chan, un té de manzanilla esta bien para mi-dice Kai

-a ti que se te ofrece Kei? – finge interés Tyson

-un café por favor

-esta bien iré a prepararlos – y se va a la cocina a preparar té y café y unos cuantos bocadillos para los chicos, aunque esa actitud de Kai con él le extraño pero se sintió querido por el bicolor

-Que fue lo anterior Hiwatari y quiero la verdad!- exige Kei disgustado

-que? Eso?...ah eso es porque Tyson y yo somos novios desde hace unos días, y para que te enteres el amor es mutuo, acaso no lo notaste?- dice Kai de modo burlón pero a la vez serio con Kei

-No lo toques, es mío

-a si? Donde esta escrito tu nombre porque no lo veo por ninguna parte- dice kai burlándose de Kei

-tampoco veo el tuyo –le responde Kei de la misma manera

-hum, mi nombre esta escrito en su corazón y eso no puedes cambiarlo- dice Kai

-hump

Mientras Tyson vino a dejarle sus bebidas y unos cuantos bocadillos a sus invitados y se sentó en el sofá donde estaba sentado Kai

-dime Kei de que querías hablar conmigo?

-verás Tyson-chan es algo muy privado, pero ese tema es aparte, díganme chicos desde cuando son novios?

-desde hace unos 5 días – responde Kai

-ahhhhh ya veo, y como les va en su relación?

-perfecto- respondió Tyson con una sonrisa y abrazando a kai por los hombros

-ahhhhhhhh ya veo, bueno gracias por la bebida y las botanas Tyson , me tengo que ir

-te vas? Bueno que lástima me hubiera gustado platicar un poco más contigo Kei- dice Tyson de manera inocente- te acompaño a la puerta

-no, gracias por tu amabilidad Tyson, nos vemos luego, cuídate- y sin más salió de la casa de Tyson , se subió a su limosina para dirigirse a su casa, mientras Kai y Tyson platicaban sobre la visita de Kei y la extraña actitud de este con respecto a su relación

-se comporto extraño no crees kai?

-demasiado extraño para mi gusto ...no te fíes de él, onegai- pide Kai a Tyson

-no lo haré ...pero, si me miente y me trago el cuento?

-confía en tu instinto...y si estás confundido y triste...no dudes en llamarme...aunque estés molesto o triste conmigo...si no llamas yo llamaré

-kai...

-por eso no quiero que estés mucho tiempo con él y menos si estás solo

-claro Kai...descuida...me cuidaré

-y cuando estés triste, sin importar si es por mi causa o no...llámame y llegaré pronto, no lo olvides Tyson- dice acercándose al peliazul y dándole un beso en la frente

-claro, te llamaré no lo olvidaré kai- y ambos chicos se besan como si sellarán un pacto de confianza entre ambos, hasta que se separaron lentamente quedando frente a frente

-Oye Kai...quieres quedarte a comer o tienes cosas que hacer?

-me quedaré a comer amor...por cierto que hay de comer?

-mmmmmmmmmmmmm okoyominaki (Jery: esta mal escrito...si alguien lo sabe por favor háganmelo saber)

-esta bien me quedaré a comer, y si es posible a dormir, mi abuelo llegaba hoy, pero no sé a que hora- y como si fuera por arte de magia su celular comienza a sonar (Jery: no les ha pasado que cuando piensan mucho en alguien esa persona llama? WAA da miedo) y Kai contesta – bueno?...Tala?...para que me llamaste?...ah si...horita? no voy a llegar a comer...que te importa Ivanov...tampoco voy a llegar a dormir...que?...voy para allá, adiós- cuelga el teléfono –amor discúlpame pero no me será posible comer contigo el día de hoy

-no te preocupes kai, entiendo que te tengas que ir –dice Tyson bajando la mirada tristemente

-no te preocupes amor...era Tala, me dijo que mi abuelo llegó y que quería hablar conmigo, regresaré para la hora de la cena cariño –dice Kai dándole un beso en la boca hasta que se separaron

-claro cielo te esperaré, quieres que te tenga servida la cena? –pregunta Tyson

-no amor, no quiero que se enfríe, solo tenla preparada para calentarla nada mas

-esta bien Kai, nos vemos en la noche, cuidate cuando vayas a tu casa, te acompaño a la puerta?

-no cielo gracias...regreso en la noche

-claro –dice Tyson

Kai se dirige a su mansión para ver que era lo que su abuelo quería para regresar lo más pronto con Tyson, sube las escaleras y su mayordomo Gustav abre la puerta para dejar pasar al señorito Kai y decir:

-buenas tardes señorito Kai, su abuelo lo espera en su despacho

-gracias Gustav- y se dirige a su despacho para ver que quería su abuelo, pero antes toca la puerta

-Adelante-dice Volter al instante la puerta es abierta para dar paso a Kai y cerrar la puerta tras de sí

-toma asiento Kai- dice Volter a lo que Kai se sienta en una de las sillas que esta frente a su abuelo

-dime para que me mandaste a llamar

-es sobre unos asuntos que tengo en Rusia, he tenido muchos negocios con Biovolt que serán productivos con japón así que...

-ve al grano abuelo...tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- dice Kai fastidiado

-esta bien has de estar enterado sobre el nuevo equipo de beyblade los bladekillers no? – indica el abuelo de Kai y este se sorprende un poco pero no lo demuestra

-claro, es un nuevo equipo, el señor Dickenson nos los presentó cuando se dio la noticia del 4to torneo

-Supongo que recuerdas a su líder, Kei, el es uno de los chicos entrenados por Boris

-claro que lo conozco, ¿Que sabes al respecto?- pregunta Kai con precaución

-verás Kai...hace un tiempo me llegó una llamada telefónica de Boris, y me dijo que me uniera a su siniestro plan de conquistar de nuevo a las bestias bit

-y lo aceptaste como si nada cierto? Y quieres que yo forme parte del plan?

-no te equivocas Kai, yo rechacé el plan en un principio, escucha Kai, no quiero volver a perjudicarte en eso del beyblade, no quiero causarte más molestias con eso...pero he de advertirte, que los bladekillers están con Boris, y harán cualquier cosa para ganarles a ustedes

-terminaste?, me voy –dice saliendo de la habitación, pero antes dijo:

-sabes? Nunca creí agradecerte por nada, sin embargo te agradezco el que te preocupes por mi y mis amigos...adiós abuelo- y sin más cerro la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación por una mochila y algo de ropa, pues se quedaría en casa de Tyson por una buena temporada. Y al tener listas sus cosas sale de la habitación, y se encuentra con su abuelo en las escaleras

-no te quedas a almorzar?- pregunta Volter

-de a cuerdo me quedaré a comer y me iré a casa de Tyson- dice Kai restándole importancia a lo que acababa de decir

-de a cuerdo- dice Volter y ambos bajan al comedor para almorzar. Ya una vez en la mesa el abuelo comienza a platicar (Jery: raro ne?)

-y bien Kai como va todo?, me refiero al equipo- dice Volter mientras le da una mordida a su carne

-lo mismo de siempre, están en buena forma, y volveremos a ganar el campeonato por 4ta vez consecutiva

-que bien, me alegro, como esta el 3 veces campeón Mundial?

-Tyson? Como siempre, un niño cabezota, hiperactivo, ya sabes como es él- dice Kai tratando de ocultar lo que sentía por él- "más guapo y amable que nunca"- piensa Kai después

-bueno Kai...yo quería que vinieras a comer aquí para darte una advertencia

-sobre que?

-Debes de tener cuidado con Kei Hasegawa... recuerda que esta de parte de Boris, pueden intentar hacer algo sucio contra ti o tus amigos, además se rumora que ese chico piensa secuestrar a alguien del torneo, no se bien a quien quiere secuestrar, pero mantente alerta, podría ser uno de tus amigos del equipo, cuando haga eso se dará a la fuga fuera del país

-que cosa?...sabes cuando lo hará?...no sabes a quien va a secuestrar? – pregunta Kai angustiado

-si, no estoy seguro de a quien va a secuestrar...pero será cuando acabe el torneo, y pues yo mañana tengo que regresar por unos negocios que deje pendientes en Rusia, tu concéntrate en el torneo y cuídate mucho- le hace saber Volter a su nieto.

-gracias abuelo tengo que irme, nos vemos- dice Kai terminando de comer, agarrando su mochila y saliendo del comedor rápidamente.

Mientras que Kai se dirige hacía la puerta, decidido a pasar más tiempo con su novio e informar a su equipo sobre lo que le dijo su abuelo, y de paso alertar a los demás equipos. En eso pensaba el chico bicolor mientras iba abriendo la puerta pero es detenido por una voz conocida y desagradable para él

-así que vas a casa de Tyson-kun?

-pero quien? Tala? Que hace él aquí?- dice preguntándole a su abuelo

-se quedará en mi ausencia...lo he designado para que me ayude a mantener la empresa, y también para que vele por tu seguridad

-eso explica todo –dice Kai con fastidio

-tienes suficiente ropa como para quedarte en casa de tu amigo?

-claro...pero me llevaré una maleta – dice al momento de cerrar la puerta y comenzar a subir las escaleras

-eso espero por que mañana me voy de viaje, atenderé asuntos que dejé pendientes, si quieres regresar aquí puedes hacerlo, si te quieres quedar fuera estas en todo tu derecho nieto, cuídate –dice Volter a Kai mientras regresa a su despacho para terminar algunas cosas

-lo haré, descuida –dice girando para subir por una maleta hasta su cuarto.

al estar realizando esta acción Tala entra a su habitación y lo ve empacando y decide preguntar:

-cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar en casa de Tyson kun?

-que te importa

-parece como si te fueras a vivir con él Kai...en fin, déjame decirte algo Kai...el torneo lo ganaremos los blitzkrieg boys, le arrebataré el título a Tyson –dice Tala

-si, bueno...adiós –dice Kai ignorándolo y pasando al lado de Tala para bajar las escaleras.

Kai baja las escaleras, abre la puerta y sale de su casa, sube la maleta en su limosina y se dirige a casa de Tyson.

Una vez que llegó a casa de Tyson, bajo la maleta y una vez que se despidió de Gustav y que este le dijera que si tenía algún problema podría llamarlo, se subio y partió hacia la mansión, cuando Kai ya se disponía a entrar escucho un ruido de algo rompiéndose, inmediatamente Kai deja la maleta para ver que ha sido lo que ha ocurrido y va siendo su sorpresa al encontrar una ventana rota y viendo salir una sombra y piensa en perseguirla pero es detenido por Tyson

-espera Kai !

-Tyson...que te paso? –dice al mirar a Tyson y ver a esté con un brazo sangrando

-alguien...trato de robarme

-como?...o dios, ese brazo se ve mal, ven conmigo, y mientras me cuentas que paso – dice Kai ayudando a Tyson a levantarse y hacer que este se apoye en Kai para que camine

-si Kai – responde mientras es ayudado por su novio

Ambos chicos entran a la casa para curar a Tyson de su brazo,(Jery: por que estaba tirado en el césped) Kai agarra el botiquín médico y saca unas vendas y alcohol para curar a su peliazul tormenta, primero desinfecta la herida y luego la venda hasta que termina decide preguntarle a Tyson lo que había ocurrido

-que sucedió cariño?

-verás, cuando termine de almorzar, decidí salir un poco a relajarme, salí a dar un paseo, por el parque, y me quede ahí practicando un poco beyblade, hasta que termine de practicar, ya estaba oscureciendo y regresé a casa para preparar la cena ya que me dijiste que venias. Cuando entre a la casa noté algo extraño...la puerta de mi recámara estaba abierta, y se me hizo raro por que yo siempre la dejo cerrada, entre a mi cuarto para cerrar la puerta y veo todas mis cosas tiradas y la ventana abierta...la cerré y recogí todo de mi habitación procurando que no faltase nada...sin embargo, me falta mi gorra, revisé el cuarto de mi abuelo y el cuarto de huéspedes y todo estaba intacto. Luego de eso fui a la cocina para preparar la cena hasta que escuche un ruido en la sala y fui a ver, no encontré nada, y pensé que fue mi imaginación y regrese a cocinar y la luz se apago...iba por unas velas al desván cuando sentí una presencia detrás de mi, me agarro de la cintura y...me besó...me asusté al momento e intenté zafarme, logre zafarme del tipo, y corrí hasta la sala intentando llegar hasta la puerta principal pero choqué con la mesa y se me cayó mi blade, lo recogí ...pero al levantarme ese tipo ya me había dado alcance, tenía un cuchillo en la mano, así que me tumbo al suelo quedando el encima de mí y... – Tyson paró de repente

-que paso? –pregunta Kai preocupado –Tyson...que fue?

-intento...él... –dice Tyson al momento de llorar en el pecho de Kai

-tranquilo...ya pasó...ahora estoy contigo –dice abrazando a Tyson protectoramente

-intento meterme mano, y mientras yo forcejeaba me amenazaba con el cuchillo, lo empujé, y cuando me levanté me alcanzó a rozar con el cuchillo en mi brazo, haciendo que se cayera mi beyblade, entonces me desesperé y corrí hacía el dojo agarré la espada y la puse enfrente de él, con eso comenzó a correr, yo lo seguí de cerca, y regreso a la casa, agarro mi beyblade de la sala y cuando yo llegué no tuvo otra opción que salir por la ventana, fue cuando rompió la ventana... –dice Tyson terminando de contar el relato –fue horrible

-ya cielo...tranquilo...se robó algo de valor?

-no...sólo se llevó mi gorra

-que bueno cielo que no se llevó algo de valor...te duele el brazo?

-un poco...pero estaré bien Kai, gracias

-de nada cariño, por cierto...te parece si cenamos aquí y...te vienes conmigo a la mansión?

-pero...y tu abuelo? Y Tala? No quiero causar molestias –dice mirando apenado a Kai

-ninguna molestia mi amor... al contrario, me sentiría más seguro si vienes conmigo...no quisiera que te pasara algo malo

-esta bien amor cenemos y vayamos a tu mansión, pero deja que empaque si cariño?- ante tal acción Tyson se para pero Kai lo voltea y le da un beso tierno, hasta que se separan

-no tardes cariño –dice Kai

-no amor –Tyson se va a empacar su maleta

Momentos más tarde se ve a Tyson con una maleta negra y una mochila en la sala, cuando vio a Kai ahí esperándolo

-son todas las maletas?

-claro...

Kai toma la maleta negra, la mete en la cajuela de su limosina y le dice al chofer que vaya a la mansión a dejar las maletas (la de él y Tyson) y que luego Kai llamaría para que regresará por ellos al dojo. Kai regreso al dojo de Tyson para verlo en la entrada esperando por el.

-ven amor vamos a cenar- dice Tyson llevando a Kai a la cocina y servirle el okonomiyaki a su novio

-gracias cielo, se ve delicioso

-gracias, bueno provecho

-provecho amor

-provecho cariño

Ambos comienzan a comer en silencio y cuando terminaron de comer Tyson se puso a lavar los platos hasta que acaba, pero unos brazos rodean su cintura y siente peso sobre su espalda

-ya acabaste amor? –pregunta Kai

-si cielo, ya terminé –dice Tyson volteándose para quedar frente a Kai y dándole un beso y kai correspondiendo el beso para después separarse.

-Kai, me das paso?

-Claro amor –dice apartándose para darle paso a Tyson para colgar su delantal

-nos vamos Tyson? –pregunta Kai

-si, pero ¿ya llamaste a la limosina para que venga por nosotros?

-claro amor, esta esperando

-vamos entonces kai –dice Tyson agarrando de la mano al bicolor quien sonríe ante la acción de su chico

Los chicos salen de la casa de Tyson y se suben a la limosina de Kai con rumbo a la mansión. Ambos llegaron a la mansión de Kai, subieron las escaleras y llevó a Tyson a la que sería su habitación en la mansión.

-esta será tu habitación –dice Kai abriendo la puerta y mostrando una gran habitación con una cama king size al fondo, una ventana junto a esta con cortinas cerradas, y una mesita de noche, además de un baño y un ropero. Toda la habitación estaba pintada de un azul oscuro, muy elegante.

-gracias Kai

-tu ropa esta en el ropero amor, y las maletas en el otro lado de la cama

-gracias amor...estoy agotado, creo que voy a descansar

-así que Tyson se va a quedar dormir aquí eh? – dice una voz conocida para ambos chicos

-Tala... –dice Kai con enojo en su voz

-hola Kai...y hola Tyson cuanto tiempo sin verte

-hola Tala, ya tiene bastante tiempo jeje –dice el peliazul de modo nervioso

Tala no deja de ver a Tyson de arriba hacia abajo, Kai lo nota y enseguida actúa para que deje de verlo de modo insistente

-bueno Tala ya nos vamos yendo por que Tyson esta cansado, así que adiós, buenas noches Tyson –dice Kai empujando a Tala hacia la puerta de la habitación y cerrando la puerta de Tyson tras de sí

-bueno Tala adios

-hmp adiós Hiwatari...por cierto...esta me la debes

-disculpa pero ahora no tengo cambio –responde Kai con sarcasmo, ante esto Tala se dirige a su habitación

-hmp...será mejor que entre a ver a Tyson –abre la puerta de la habitación de Tyson y lo encuentra profundamente dormido, y al verlo así sonríe y cierra la puerta, se dirige a su habitación para dormir, pues había sido un día largo

_**Mansión Hasegawa**_

-MALDITO HIWATARI! –grita Kei tirando todo a su paso –como se atreve a tocar a MI Tyson...je, ya verá lo que le espera cuando acabe el torneo...Ty-chan será mío –dice mirando una foto de Tyson y relamiéndose los labios, mientras observa la gorra que se encontraba en su poder –me divertiré mucho cuando seas mío...

CONTINUARÁ...

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y DEJEN REVIEWS, TOMATES, CACAHUATES, ETC...PERO NO VIRUS...GRACIAS POR LEER MIS TONTERIAS Y LOCURAS Y DEMÁS ADIOSIN WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

LES DESEO UN BONITO DÍA

PD: NO PODRÉ ACTUALIZAR EN UN BUEN RATO, TENGO COSAS QUE HACER GOMEN NASAI


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos jeje bueno aqui esta el capi 6 de esta interesante historia, espro y la disfruten y la pasen bonito, jeje este capi me costo trabajo terminarlo

Gracias a todos por sus reviewsssssssssssssss me animaron a escribir mucho gracias por su sugerencias y su apoyo jejeje

Disclamer: Beyblade le pertenece a Takao Aoki, tomé a sus personajes prestados para hacer mi fic

Advertencia: desde el primer capi ya saben a lo que se atienen, Yaoi/Shonen ai.

hola- conversaciones

**_Hola- cambio de escena_**

"mmmm"- pensamientos

"" holas ""- aclaraciones o escrituras de cartas, etc

(hey)- soy yo

kai: ya te estabas tardando bastante ¬¬#

jery: las tareas y la escuela me tenían ocupada Kai, tu sabes...

Kai: aja...

Jery: pero te pasa algo bueno con Ty-chan no veo el por que de tu molestia...o no quieres que ponga lo que les pasa a ti y a Tyson cuando se encuentran a solas?

Tyson: déjalo Jery-chan siempre esta amargadito

Jery: jajajaja tienes razón...

Kai:. pero soy tu amargadito no?

tyson : claro

Jery: bueno chicos ahora pasemos al fic les parece?

Kai /Tyson: claro!

_**Día 6: Termina el entrenamiento, comienza el plan maléfico**_

El amanecer se asomaba por la ventana de una habitación donde se encontraba durmiendo un chico peliazul profundamente, al parecer se encontraba soñando con algo bonito porque no quería despertar a pesar de que eran las 10:00 del día. Abrió poco a poco los ojos encontrándose con una mesita de noche que estaba a su lado y en ella se encontraban una despertador y una lámpara de dormir, se levantó con pesadez y se estiró un momento, se frotó los ojos para enfocar mejor el lugar en el que se encontraba, sabía que se encontraba en casa de Kai, la noche anterior le hubiera gustado darle las buenas noches a Kai pero se encontraba tan cansado por lo que había hecho que se durmió. Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño para mojarse la cara y decidir lo que iba a hacer, no lo pensó mucho por lo que se decidió a sacar ropa de su ropero, no sin antes ver una nota pegada en la puerta del ropero que decía: "" buen día amor, te dejo toallas en el baño, espero que hayas descansado y estés de humor para entrenar, te espero abajo para desayunar, estoy en el comedor o en el patio entrenando, búscame. Atte: Kai Hiwatari""

Tyson al leer la nota sonríe ligeramente, agarra su ropa para dejarla en la cama y dirigirse al baño para tomar una ducha, al terminar de ducharse y vestirse sale de la habitación para ir en busca de Kai, baja las escaleras y pregunta al mayordomo donde se encuentra el comedor, ahí se encontró con Tala quien ya había terminado de comer.

-hola Tala, buenos días –saluda Tyson con una sonrisa y un movimiento de mano

-hump...llegas tarde como siempre Granger –dice Tala de manera cortante y mirando a Tyson de arriba a abajo –me voy, que tengas un buen día –y sin mas Tala abandona el comedor

-que le pasa hoy?, bueno siempre ha sido un amargado y frío témpano de hielo –dice Tyson mirando por donde se fue Tala para ir a sentarse a la mesa y que le sirvan algo de comer. Decide pedir algo ligero y nutritivo, le traen su desayuno y al acabar de desayunar se dirige a su habitación para agarrar su beyblade y poner su ropa sucia en una bolsa, dispuesto a salir de su habitación e ir en busca de Kai para que practiquen, ya que el día anterior lo hizo solo. Recorrió la mansión por todos lados hasta que lo encontró en el jardín de la parte de atrás de la mansión practicando solo, entonces cuando Kai iba a lanzar su beyblade y al momento de caer en uno de los beyestadios, Tyson lanza el suyo haciendo que choque contra el de kai y este voltee hacía donde se encuentra.

Kai al ver a Tyson sonríe, se acerca a el y le dice:

-buenos días Tyson-chan dormiste bien?

-claro Kai, gracias por dejarme una nota, amor

-de nada cariño, por cierto te unes a la práctica?

-claro cielo, pero no crees que deberíamos invitar a Ray y a Max en la práctica?

-claro, hoy es el último día porque mañana comienza el campeonato –dice Kai de forma seria

-entonces los llamaré de inmedia...

-espera –dice Kai interrumpiendo al peliazul

-que pasa?

-primero quiero probarte en una batalla, quiero ver que tan preparado estás para este torneo

-de a cuerdo cariño, ayer practique mucho y estoy más preparado que nunca

-eso esta por verse

Ambos preparan sus blades, y sus miradas están clavadas en ambos, mirándose desafiadamente y retándose el uno al otro

-3...2...1...let it rip!

Los blades de ambos chocan y caen en el beyestadio, ambos juntos buscando acabar uno con el otro

-vamos Dranzer!

-dragoon esquívalo!

-Dranzer ve tras él! –Dranzer persigue a Dragoon y lo golpea, logrando que casi se salga del plato

-on ho Dragoon! –grita Tyson alarmado –tornado mortal (Jery: este ataque es nuevo...invención mía) El ataque consistía en crear un gran tornado de gran intensidad que envolvía el beyblade del oponente y nada más se escuchaba como era golpeado y al finalizar el tornado el beyblade quedaba destrozado (Jery: que técnica más rara acabo de inventar /Kai: si, bien rara en verdad, solo a ti se te ocurren esas cosas), Dragoon envolvió a Dranzer sin que este pudiera hacer nada y nada mas se escuchaba como le daban una paliza a Dranzer, Kai al ver el ataque de Tyson piensa en hacer su ataque para contrarrestar el ataque de Dragoon

-Dranzer! Giro de fuego! –grito Kai , Dranzer de repente comenzó a girar de manera invertida, deshaciendo el tornado y cayendo velozmente hacia Dragoon, pero este lo esquiva, y ambos vuelven a contraatacar

-eso estuvo muy cerca –dice Kai

-cielos Kai pudiste detener mi ataque...es sorprendente

-gracias Tyson, ahora te venceré, Dranzer Blazing Gear!- Dranzer comienza a atacar a Dragon haciendo que este retroceda

-Dragoon... storm revolution! Ambos blades chocan causando que ambos salgan del beyestadio

Kai y Tyson van a recoger sus blades, y Kai se acerca a una banca que se encontraba cerca y le pasa a Tyson una toalla y este la agarra para secarse el sudor en la frente y sentarse junto a Kai

-buena práctica, estás en forma amor

-en serio? Jeje no lo creo

-en verdad, si no hubiera sido por que Dranzer interrumpió el ataque de Dragoon me hubiera destrozado, has mejorado mucho cariño –dice Kai

-tu también has mejorado Kai, supiste como deshacer mi ataque y contraatacar, aun me falta mejorar mi técnica

-sólo un poco, pero esta bien...no me gustaría saber que le habría pasado a Dranzer si no llego a sacarlo de ahí

-jeje tienes razón, no te gustaría saberlo amor, en serio

-por cierto Tyson...ya desayunaste?

-claro mi amor...me tope con Tala cuando me dirigía a desayunar, por cierto que hace el aquí Kai? –pregunta Tyson entre enojado y preocupado

-ya te lo dije cielo, por órdenes de mi abuelo, y para mantener algunos negocios de su empresa mientras no esta...y cree que necesito una niñera – esto último lo dijo con fastidio – por que la pregunta?

-ah...no por nada...me dio curiosidad

-Tyson... te conozco lo suficiente para no darme cuenta de que algo te incomoda...es sobre Tala?

-si

-cariño no pasará nada entre él y yo, no te sería infiel y mucho menos con Tala, yo te amo mucho...y eso no cambiará

-Kai...arigatou, por cierto vamos con Ray y Max para practicar –dice el moreno jalando a Kai del brazo haciéndolo correr hacia la mansión, mientras alguien se encontraba observando a los dos chicos, Tala se encontraba observándolos desde la ventana, había presenciado la batalla, no había despegado la mirada de ambos chicos hasta que se termino el entrenamiento y se drigió a su cama para recostarse y pensar en lo que había presenciado

-"maldito Tyson...como se atreve a estar al lado de Kai...el único que puede estar a su lado soy yo...aunque...se corre el rumor de que Kei Hasegawa quiere secuestrar a Granger, pero eso es algo que Kai no sabe,...eso podría resultar beneficioso para mí...tengo que encontrarlo y hablarle sobre ese asunto, estoy seguro que le agradará mi trato...Kai...será mío – y con esos pensamientos sale de la habitación...luego de la mansión decidido a ir hablar con Kei para hacer un pacto con él

Tyson y Kai estaban en el cuarto de Kai haciendo llamadas a Max y Ray para avisarles sobre la práctica, sin embargo no los encontraron en sus casas así que decidieron llamar al celular de Max para ver si lo contactaban y lo lograron contactar

-Hola? – se escucha a Max por el otro lado de la línea

-Max?, donde están? – pregunta Tyson refiriéndose a Max y a Ray

-pues en un restaurante, Ray me ha invitado a comer y pss no le pude decir que no...jjeje

-ah si, aja...que hay entre tu y Ray?

-entre yo y Ray? Pss nada...somos buenos amigos – dice un sonrojado rubio que de no haber estado en el otro lado de la línea Tyson hubiera notado su sonrojo

-si, muy buenos supongo...en fin luego te sacaré la sopa... llamo para decirles a ustedes que nos vemos en el parque a las...3:15 les parece?

-claro Tyson, donde esta la fuente de sodas les parece?

-claro Max, nos vemos en el parque – y Tyson cuelga el teléfono

-que pasó Tyson?

-Max y Ray están comiendo, les dije que nos vemos en el parque a las 3:15 para practicar un rato

-bueno son las 12:00 p.m y ya desayunamos, que te apetece hacer amor? – Pregunta Kai levantándose de la cama ya que en lo que Tyson llamaba a los chicos para la práctica se quedó recostado mirando el techo mientras escuchaba a peliazul hablar con sus amigos. Hasta que escucho que Tyson colgó pregunto que era lo que había acordado con los chicos.

-bueno no lo sé...ya hemos practicado y comido, no se me ocurre nada mi amor y a ti?

-mmm...esto – dice Kai al momento de jalar a Tyson para besarlo de manera lenta y profunda, hasta separarse lentamente, Tyson tenía un tinte rosa en las mejillas lo que le daba un aire adorable y tierno

-te ves lindo sonrosado – dijo Kai

-gracias...por cierto, después del entrenamiento me acompañas a mi casa?

-claro cielo, por que no mientras esperamos la hora de entrenar salimos a pasear un momento – y ya incorporándose en el cuarto y dirigiéndose a la puerta abriéndola y cerrándola tras de si para dirigirse a la plaza a tomar un helado y pasear por ahí platicando sobre cosa triviales, se fueron a comer una hamburguesa (jery: Falta de imaginación T.T) y luego, como vieron que se les hacía tarde, se dirigieron al parque, cuando llegaron encontraron a Max y Ray hablando animadamente sobre el torneo de la BBA

-hola chicos – saluda Tyson

-Hola Tyson! – saludan Max y Ray al mismo tiempo

-hola Kai – sonríe Ray

-hola Kai - dice Max agitando la mano

-hola ...hump, comencemos a practicar

-eh? Bueno - dice un despistado Ray

-claro, tu dirás Kai- dice Max resignado

-¿calentamos?- pregunta un inseguro Tyson

-claro Tyson, 250 VUELTAS AL PARQUE YA! – en eso los chicos comienzan a correr mientras Kai los observa para luego decir – Y LUEGO EJERCICIOS DE PRACTICA! Y CUANDO HAYAMOS TERMINADO UNAS 100 VUELTAS AL PARQUE

Los chicos comienzan a correr las 250 vuetas pedidas por Kai, mientras se ponen a platicar entre ellos.

-ha...Kai se ha pasado, no crees Tyson? – pregunta un agitado Ray

-no puedes persuadirlo Tyson, por favor – pide en súplica Max

-me encantaría Max, créeme, pero por desgracia ayer nadie entrenó y como mañana es el campeonato, creo que se ha emocionado un poco

-un poco? – pregunta Max

-jejeje ve el lado positivo Max les ganaremos a los BladeKillers

-Tyson tiene Razón Max, esos tipos están en la competencia y no podemos dejarnos ganar ante ellos, no es momento de holgazanear – comenta Ray

-por supuesto que no hay que holgazanear ¬¬ ah y no hablen mientras corren

-kai? Desde cuando llegaste?

-horita mismo, y mas les vale que lleguen antes que yo o sino...al final darán 500 vueltas al parque, los veo después, adiós – dice Kai corriendo más rápido y rebasando a los demás

-O.O ha dicho 500 vueltas?, ya me voy, adiós – dice Tyson comenzando a alcanzar a Kai y rebasándolo

-mejor nos damos prisa –dicen ambos chicos comenzando a correr como alma que los persigue el diablo y rebasando a Kai y alcanzando a Tyson.

1 hora y medía más tarde se podía ver a los bladebreakers jadeando y cansados por tanto correr, luego de eso tomaron un pequeño descanso de 10 minutos para volver a la práctica, luego de practicar en parejas, por separado y todos contra todos y al final dieron otras 100 vueltas

-ah, odio correr tanto

-igual nosotros

-pero ni modo si es lo que hay que hacer para vencer a los Blade killers y los demás entonces lo acepto

-estoy de acuerdo contigo Tyson

Cuando terminaron las 100 vueltas ambos chicos estaba esperando el veredicto de Kai quien estaba disfrutando de un rico refresco helado en una banca, y al verlos llegar les da a cada uno un refresco y una toalla para que se limpien (Jery: terminó un poco antes que los chicos)

-tomen chicos, bien es todo por hoy, ya no más entrenamiento hasta dentro de 2días ya pueden retirarse

-de a cuerdo Kai nosotros nos vamos – dice Max

-si, nos vemos luego chicos- dice Ray

-esperen, Max ¿puedo hablar contigo? – pregunta Tyson

-claro Tyson

-en privado Max – al oír esto Kai los mira de reojo pero sin que nadie lo note

-claro, bueno los veo luego – y ambos se van para hablar en privado

-oye Max, quiero que seas sincero conmigo ... estas saliendo con Ray? – pregunta Tyson de manera directa a lo que Max sólo puede sonrojarse

-este...pues hemos estado saliendo, pero en calidad de amigos

-lo sabia!, pero no te gusta o si? – pregunta curioso

-pues, no te mentiré, Ray me atrae un poco físicamente, pero nada más eso, y no le digas a nadie de acuerdo?

-no le diré a nadie si tu no quieres, Max – responde Tyson

-confío en ti – y ambos chicos regresan a donde se encuentran Kai y Ray esperándolos

-listo chicos, bueno tengo que irme, mi papá me esta esperando para ir a ver los preparativos de la tienda

-te acompaño Max, mi casa que da de camino a la tuya, nos vemos Kai , adiós Tyson

-adiós chicos, cuídense. Luego me cuentan como quedó la tienda – dice Tyson agitando la mano cuando estos hubieron desaparecido de la vista de los chicos, quedando sólo Kai y Tyson en el parque

-de que hablaste con Max amor?

-eh?...lo siento Kai pero no puedo decirte nada, le prometí a Max que no le diría nada a nadie, discúlpame cariño

-¬¬ ...bueno amor, quisieras ir a dar un paseo por el parque?

-claro cielo, te parece si vamos a refrescarnos un poco

-refrescarnos?

-si, cariño, ir a la fuente y quedarnos ahí un rato

-claro, vamos – y ambos chicos van a la fuente a pasar un rato al llegar ahí se sientan y platican sobre muchas cosas, sin embargo Kai le roba uno que otro beso cuando Tyson estaba distraído haciéndolo sonrojar y quedarse calladito

-¿sabías que te ves extremadamente adorable cuando te sonrojas así amor?

-ehm...pero que dices Kai

-la verdad, pues mi novio es uno de los más codiciados o no?

-eh te refieres a mi?

-claro que si, eres el más codiciado entre los chicos, pero eres mío – dice Kai besando a Tyson en la frente

-jeje supongo que tendrán que quedarse con las ganas no?

-por supuesto

**_Mansión Hasegawa _**

Kei se encontraba en su habitación planeando en como lograría separar al peliazul y a Hiwatari y también en como se desharía de Kai en caso de ser necesario. "Hiwatari...ya verás, cuando tenga un plan para matarte lo haré, pero por ahora me concentraré en quitarte lo que debió de ser mío desde el principio, a Tyson, jejeje, no hay duda, el chico es realmente mi tipo, hubiera disfrutado más si ayer hubiera sido mío pero fue culpa de Hiwatari, sin embargo...pronto lo tendré" dice al momento que observa la gorra roja y azul que se encontraba en un estante secreto junto a una fotografía del chico, cuando escucha el timbre y le parece extraño por que no esperaba a nadie, bueno al menos a esa hora de la tarde ya que su hermano Ty había salido para practicar con los chicos y no regresaban hasta las 8 de la noche, sin más decide abrir al ver que tocan la puerta insistentemente decide ir a ver quien es y al abrir la puerta se queda sorprendido a ver que es uno de los Blitzkrieg boys, sin embargo, no demuestra su sorpresa al ver a Tala en su casa

-para que has venido? – pregunta Kei

-escuche un rumor acerca de que te gusta Tyson y pretendes secuestrarlo al finalizar el torneo, es cierto? – pregunta Tala cínicamente

-pasa – dice Kei dándole paso a su casa y Tala pasa y se sienta en el sofá – bien, supongo que no sólo viniste a decirme sobre eso o me equivoco – dice Kei cruzándose de brazos y mirando seriamente Tala

-siempre tan intuitivo no es así?, bueno que pasaría si te dijera que puedes tener a Tyson antes de finalizar el torneo - dice Tala seriamente

-hum

-bueno si no quieres escucharme entonces me voy – dice al momento de pararse y dirigirse a la puerta pero es detenido por Kei

-espera Tala...me interesa lo que tienes que decirme sobre eso, esta claro que tienes un plan y me gustaría escucharlo – Al decir eso Tala se vuelve a sentar en el sofá

-bien cual es tu plan?- pregunta interesado Kei

-bueno, Kai y Tyson están muy enamorados verdad?

-claro que si – dice Kei apretando los puños y rechinando los dientes

-pero...Tyson y Kai son algo desconfiados respecto a su relación, si les ponemos una trampa de seguro que se olvidan de su relación y nunca se vuelven a hablar ¿que dices?

-eso me parece bien, pero ¿como los vamos a separar? – pregunta Kei con interés

-muy fácil, le haremos creer a uno de los dos que el otro le es infiel

-muy buena sugerencia pero ¿que ganamos con eso?

-tú a Tyson y yo...a Kai, yo seré quien le haga creer a Tyson que Kai le es infiel conmigo y cuando eso pase tu apareces y le haces ver que Kai solo lo utilizó y haces lo que quieras con él, yo sólo quiero a Kai.

-mmmm...buena idea, admito que tu plan es bastante bueno, e interesante, pero si no funciona me veré obligado a secuestrar al lindo tri-campeón de beyblade

-¿y que dices?, ¿aceptas mi trato?

-claro – y ambos estrechan la mano para cerrar el trato

-sin embargo hay algo que debo decirte Tala...

-¿que cosa?

-desde ahora trata de acercarte más a Kai y no lo despegues de ti, haz lo que sea para que olvide a Tyson

-descuida lo haré, me encargaré de hacerlo olvidar a Tyson para que sea tuyo – y sin decir más Tala se levanto de su asiento dispuesto a salir de la casa de Kei y este a su vez le abría la puerta

-nos vemos en el torneo

-si y recuerda nuestro trato Tala

-para mediados del torneo tendrás a Tyson en tus manos – asegura Tala saliendo de la casa de Kei y dirigirse a la mansión Hiwatari y planear que táctica usará para separar a Tyson de Kai y conquistar a Kai de una vez por todas, si, Tala disfrutaría conquistar a Kai y separar a Tyson (jery: que cruel es Tala/ Tala: lo hago para quedarme con Kai/jery: como si lo llegarás a lograr/ Tala: por supuesto que si, y si no te amenazaré/ jery: quiero verte intentándolo ¬¬#, además soy yo quien escribe y puedo hacer lo que se me antoje muajajaja/Tala: 0.0)

Mientras tanto Kai y Tyson terminaron de pasar tiempo en la fuente,(Jery: ya que el parque quedaba cerca de la casa del bicolor) y comenzaron a caminar hacía dentro del parque, se sentaron en una banca que estaba vacía y se pusieron a contemplar la vista que tenían, era un día caluroso, y el sol ya se estaba ocultando, a lo lejos las nubes se asomaban lentamente en pequeños cúmulos, que parecían estar hechas de algodón, el pasto era verde, y se veía muy bien cuidado, y los pétalos de Sakura caían con cierta gracia y la brisa era suave, parecía como si estuvieran danzando con el viento, los dos chicos estaban muy a gusto con esa visión, y por un momento llegaron a pensar que se trataba de un cuadro de un artista famoso o simplemente un paisaje maravilloso (Jery: que lindo me quedo/ Kai: sigues siendo una cursi/ Jery: si pero soy la escritora, además no dirás que no te gusto/ Kai: ¬¬, continúa). Estaban concentrados en esa visión hasta que...

-ne Kai me acompañas a mi casa? – pregunta Tyson

-claro, es lo que habíamos acordado en un principio, pero este lugar esta tan lleno de paz y de una tranquilidad, que quisiera quedarme un poco más

-Si, es cierto, bueno, podemos quedarnos un poco mas de tiempo, pero pronto anochecerá y estar por aquí tan tarde es peligroso – asegura Tyson

-esta bien Ty-chan – dice al momento de pararse de la banca y esperar a que el peliazul lo siga. Momentos después comienza una conversación

-Kai, tu crees que el ladrón que me robo ayer, haya vuelto?

-Lo más seguro es que si, y quizás haya robado algo más

-espero que no se haya robado nada más, sino ¿cómo se lo voy a decir a mi abuelo? – expresa el peliazul afligido

-pues solamente dile que te robaron y ya esta – dice Kai con indiferencia

-se nota que te preocupas por mi casa ¬¬# – dice Tyson sarcástico

-si

-no es gracioso Kai y si no quieres acompañarme entonces voy solo – dice Tyson algo indignado por la actitud de su novio

-entonces ve solo – responde Kai restándole importancia al asunto

-bueno – y entonces decide dirigirse a su casa caminando, sin importarle que Kai no lo estuviera siguiendo.

kai salió de ahí también pero él se dirigió a su mansión, tomó las llaves del coche (Jery: el BMW negro) y salió manejando en dirección a la casa del peliazul, por el mismo camino donde se había ido.

Tyson iba en dirección a su casa hablando en voz baja y triste por que Kai no lo acompaño

-"kai no me quiso acompañar...tal vez ...cambio de opinión o simplemente no le importo, no importa mucho...en realidad.." – pensó Tyson tristemente hasta que alguien toca el claxon de un coche y Tyson no voltea, vuelven a tocar el claxon pero no le hace caso hasta que el coche pasa a su lado, bajan el cristal de la ventana del copiloto y alguien dice:

-te llevo a tu casa guapo? Ya es tarde para que un joven tan guapo como usted vaya por estas calles solo

Tyson se quedo sorprendido por que era Kai quien se encontraba ahí, en su coche y se quedo mudo

-vamos sube, te doy aventón hasta tu casa y luego nos regresamos

-claro- y se sube a la parte del copiloto y se ajusta el cinturón y cierra la puerta y Kai arranca el coche

-para que viniste?

-como que para que amor, para acompañarte a tu casa, ese era el plan inicial, quise detenerte, pero no me diste tiempo a reaccionar y tuve que ir por el coche para alcanzarte, me tenias preocupado

-ah...perdóname Kai fui algo infantil

-descuida yo también actué como un patán Tyson-chan, por eso decidí venir a acompañarte y ver que te encontrabas bien

-me siento culpable Kai

-descuida, mira ya llegamos – dice Kai estacionando el coche enfrente de la casa de Tyson y bajando del coche y dirigiéndose a la casa del pliazul y platicando entre ellos

-gracias por venir por mi kai

-no hay de que cariño

Tyson y Kai entraron a lo que era el jardín de la casa y cuando Tyson iba a abrir la puerta de su casa se encontró que esta estaba abierta

-kai...cerré la puerta desde que nos fuimos verdad?

-claro que si cariño, espera aquí, yo iré a revisar, no entres a la casa – kai entró a revisar la casa, asegurándose de que no haya nadie, y no encontró a nadie ahí pero encontró toda la casa tirada, las fotos rotas, la recámara de Tyson revuelta, salió para decirle a Tyson que era seguro

-Tyson es seguro entrar...pero no te gustará ver en que condiciones esta tu casa

Tyson entra a su casa y ve todo el tiradero, exclama:

-¡OH POR DIOS!, si el abuelo se entera de esto me asesina, que voy a hacer – dice en tono nervioso y con ojos llorosos (jery: si soy mala pero yo igual me pondría a chillar si me pasará eso T.T/ Kai: no tienes excusa ¬¬# pobre de mi novio sufre mucho)

Kai al verlo lo abraza fuertemente y le susurra al oído cosas dulces para que Tyson se calme y al calmarlo lo ayuda a recoger todo el desorden y después de eso revisa que no falte nada y no le falta nada, en eso ve una foto tirada y ve su cara recortada, pero también ve una foto de Kai y esta estaba hecha pedacitos, así que prefiere guardar las fotografías para que Kai no las viera ya que lo preocuparía más de lo que ya estaba, por que Kai se fue a revisar el cuarto del abuelo pero este no había sido revuelto ni nada.

-Kai, como esta la habitación del abuelo? – pregunta entrando a la habitación

-bien Tyson chan, al parecer el ladrón no entró aquí o no le interesó

-si, voy a revisar el dojo Kai, a ver si no se robaron la espada de la familia

-claro, te acompaño

Kai y Tyson se dirigen al dojo para ver si habían robado la espada pero al entrar se llevaron una sorpresa...el dojo estaba todo pintado con graffiti, los cuales decían:

Tyson será mío!; Hiwatari morirá!, Te haré mío después del torneo!, no te escaparás!,Te haré estar como en el cielo!; te haré sentir el placer una y otra vez!; gemirás como nunca! (jery: yo no escribí eso!/Kai: pervertida . /Jery: kei me obligo!/Kei: escribe eso Jery –sama/Jery: no...ahí me quedo, si no los voy traumar psicológicamente)

-Tyson al verlo se queda mudo y sorprendido, mientras Kai no puede evitar estar intranquilo y preocupado a la vez, por que si bien conoce a Kei Hasegawa desde hace tiempo, sabía de antemano que Kei estaba encaprichado con Tyson, y hasta que el no se acostará con el pelizul o lo traumara de por vida no estaría satisfecho, por lo que decidió sacar a Tyson de ahí, pero al ver que estaba en trance lo llevo hacia su cuarto y lo sentó en la cama, hasta que ya reaccionando le dice a Kai:

-Kai...yo... – dice Tyson con voz entre cortada y abraza fuertemente a Kai – yo ...quiero... – y comienza a sollozar

-¿Tyson- chan que te sucede?, antes de que regrese tu abuelo todo estará igual, no te preocupes – dice Kai con la intención de calmar a su novio

-no es eso yo...quiero que...quiero terminar contigo Kai – dice Tyson con voz firme

-¿co...como?, ¿por qué? – dice Kai espantado por lo que dijo su novio

-quiero terminar...ya...ya no te quiero

-...

-snif, no ...no quiero volver a verte – dice Tyson al momento de deshacer el abrazo y dirigirse a la puerta, y abrirla y esperar a que Kai se levante – vete Kai...por favor

Kai al sentir como Tyson se separo de él y le dijo eso no supo como reaccionar hasta escuchar de nueva cuenta la voz de Tyson, se levanto con pesadez y mirando a Tyson fijamente dijo:

-no...no voy a irme ...ni tampoco ...me separaré de ti, no lo haré ¡ME ESCUCHAS!

-¡VETE DE AQUÍ ! No me lo hagas más difícil Kai, por favor...vete – dice el peliazul comenzando a llorar

Kai al verlo lo abraza pero Tyson en un principio rechaza el abrazo pero después de pensarlo un poco rodea el cuerpo de Kai para llorar en sus brazos

-perdóname Kai, snif no era mi intención ...nunca me separaría de ti Kai, me siento una basura, no, soy una basura

-claro que no Tyson, no eres una basura, tranquilo, no pasa nada

-como que no pasa nada?, si ...si yo...dije que...

-shhhhhhh, tranquilo, ya pasó

-gracias kai, disculpa pero, te lo dije por que no quiero que te pase nada malo Kai, si ese loco no llega a tener lo que quiere entonces se ensañará contigo, y no quiero que te llegue a hacer daño

-no te preocupes, no me hará nada malo, y no permitiré que te haga daño, te lo prometo

-kai – dice Tyson sonriendo – gracias – dice al momento de darle un beso apasionado en la boca y pero al hacerlo Kai pierde el equilibrio y esto ocasiona que ambos caigan en el suelo abrazados quedando Tyson encima de Kai (Jery: niños! Q hacen!/ Kai: nada/Tyson: bueno por ahora nada, pero después si, verdad Jery chan?/ Jery: etto...no lo sé pero creo que si, sigamos a ver que escribo/ kai: y luego dices que yo soy el pervertido/ Jery: definitivamente hiwatari te separo de Tyson/ Kai: que? Espera! Ya me callo, no he dicho nada, no he dicho nada/jery: mas te vale por que me acabo de inspirar )

Tyson al estar así de cerca de Kai no puede evitar besarlo fogosamente y recorrer con sus manos la playera de Kai hasta que llegó al borde de su camiseta y dudando de si meterle mano a Kai o no y sin pensarlo mucho desliza delicadamente una de sus manos y recorre la blanca piel de Kai y este al sentir el contacto no puede evitar dejar escapar un gemido y al separarse del beso Kai cambia de papeles quedando Kai encima de Tyson y comienza a atacar su cuello llenándolo de besos y causando risas a Tyson

-jajajaja ya basta Kai me ...me haces cosquillas jajja

-el objetivo es otro – dice mientras lo besa lentamente ocasionando que Tyson lance unos cuantos gemidos y Kai vuelva a besar los labios de Tyson pero ahora con más pasión y deseo, cuando Kai le quita la camisa al peliazul en cuestión de segundos y vuelve a besar su cuello hasta descender a su pecho mientras que una de sus manos se desliza hacia el borde de su pantalón y justo cuando iba a desabotonar el pantalón de Tyson

-CRASH !

Ambos asustados por el ruido se separan bruscamente

-Kai escuchaste?, ¿Si el ladrón volvió? - pregunta con temor Tyson

-ahora mismo lo iré a averiguar – dice al instante que se levanta de un salto

-espera – dice poniéndose su camisa – yo también iré amor

-de acuerdo, pero no te separes de mi esta bien?

-claro Kai

Los dos chicos bajaron a ver que sucedía, inspeccionaron toda la casa pero no encontraron a nadie, solamente una vasija del abuelo que estaba rota, esta se encontraba en la sala al ver eso se sienten aliviados pero a la vez preocupados y ambos deciden que mañana, si les daba tiempo regresarían para limpiar el dojo del abuelo y en general toda la casa, salieron de la habitación de Tyson para acomodar un poco la sala y salir de ahí y cerrar bien la puerta del dojo y la casa de Tyson; salen de la casa del peliazul para subirse al coche de Kai y abrocharse el cinturón, en ese momento Tyson abraza a Kai antes de que partieran

-por que me abrazas Ty-chan?

-por que no tengo a nadie más que me pueda abrazar, por que eres mi novio y de vez en cuando mereces un apapacho

-siempre estás preocupándote por mí amor, me gusta que me apapaches – dice Kai sonriendo de lado y pasando un brazo por la espalda del peliazul

-jaja, y a quien no...oye Kai.

-dime ty-chan

-¿por qué crees que Kei quiera algo conmigo?

-esta encaprichado contigo Ty-chan, el sólo quiere acostarse contigo para luego dejarte, te hará creer que le gustas pero está mintiendo, no quiero que te haga daño Ty-chan, no quiero que te utilice

-descuida Kai, no me pasará nada, tu me has prevenido de que no lo escuche o le crea, y te lo agradezco mucho, yo...también hago que siempre te preocupes por mí

-ambos somos unos exagerados...pero si hablamos de Kei Hasegawa no es exageración, ten mucho cuidado

-claro amor lo tendré

En ese momento llegan se separan del abrazo y Kai arranca el coche y se dirige a la mansión, en todo el camino andan en silencio, hasta que Tyson decide romperlo haciéndole platica a su novio

-kai...me preguntaba... – dice nervioso

-dime

-este...por que...por que te gusto?

-¿por qué me gustas?, pues muy sencillo, eres muy sensible, un buen chico, amable, a veces eres cabezota, pero un cabezota muy lindo, eres determinado, y no te das por vencido fácilmente; me gusta tu sonrisa, la cual es bella, me gustan tus ojos por que tienen un brillo especial, tienes muchas cualidades y por que eres el chico más bello del mundo.

-no sigas...vas a hacer que me sonroje

-y yo ¿por qué te gusto? – pregunta Kai con interés

-pues ...me gustas por que eres una persona considerada y muy buena en el fondo...me gustan tus ojos y...eres muy guapo – dice Tyson sonrojado

-gracias por ser sincero ty-chan

-de nada amor...pero es verdad

En ese momento llegan a la mansión de Kai, este estaciona su coche en el garage de su abuelo y ambos bajan del bmw negro, se dirigen a la entrada de la mansión hasta que entran a la mansión, ambos se encuentran hablando muy animadamente sobre el torneo

-crees que el equipo de BEGA haya mejorado?

-si, pero no nos vencerán – afirma Tyson

-claro que serán vencidos, pero por nosotros – se escucha una voz conocida por ambos chicos

-Tala – dice Kai fríamente

Tala se encontraba al pie de las escaleras viendo a los chicos fijamente, pero especialmente a Kai, los chicos distinguieron a Tala y se le quedaron viendo también, Tala se acerco a ellos con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y acercándose a ellos.

-Hola Kai, Tyson...los blitzkriegboys los venceremos en el torneo y te quitaré el título de campeón Tyson

-sueñas Tala – dice Tyson pasando de largo a Tala y comenzando a subir las escaleras y Kai lo iba siguiendo pero Tala al ver que iba tras el peliazul le dio un puntapié a Kai y "por accidente" Tala cayó encima de Kai y quedando sus caras muy cerca uno del otro, Tyson al escuchar un ruido se voltea para ver a Tala encima de su novio; Kai al ver que Tala esta encima de él...

-¡QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA IVANOV! – grita Kai encolerizado al ver la posición en la que estaban (Jery: si imagínense un Tala encima de Kai en una posición algo...o mas bien Muy comprometedora xD y a Tyson echando humo jajaja)

-Disculpa Kai...me quito – dice Tala apartándose de Kai y haciéndose a un lado al instante que Kai se para y sube las escaleras murmurando cosas contra Tala

-estúpido ivanov, ya verá después – en eso levanta la mirada y ve a un Tyson asombrado quien en seguida baja la mirada y sigue subiendo las escaleras en silencio, Kai entiende el mensaje hasta que los dos chicos llegan a sus respectivas habitaciones y Tyson entra a su cuarto y ciera la puerta. Kai entra a su cuarto y se tira en la cama y al poco rato tocan la puerta

-pase – y se escucha como abren la puerta y Kai se levanta para ser recibido por su invitado ya que creía que era su novio pero ve que es Tala

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

-pues vine a ... – dice Tala acercándose a Kai

-¿ a ? – dice Kai irritado

-a esto – dice Tala atrayendo a Kai hacia si y besándolo, en ese momento ...

-oye Kai... – dice Tyson entrando en ese instante la habitación para luego salir corriendo, con lágrimas en sus ojos a su habitación

-kai al escuchar que su amado o estaba llamando y al verlo salir corriendo se separa de Tala y lo empuja lejos y va hasta la habitación de Tyson , llamando a la puerta repetidas veces

-Tyson, abre la puerta ... fue un accidente, vamos Tyson abre la puerta por favor. – y deja de tocar la puerta, mientras Tala sólo sale de la habitación de Kai con una sonrisa cínica y se dirige a su habitación mientras Kai vuelve a intentar llamar a Tyson insistente mente.

-Tyson...abre la puerta, por favor... cariño, fue un mal entendido – dice mientras se apoya contra la puerta y se sienta quedando su espalda recargada en la puerta – Tala entro a mi habitación a propósito...yo ignoraba por que se encontraba ahí...el comenzó el beso...mmm supongo que no vas a salir...perdona por lo que viste hace un momento...buenas noches amor – dice Kai en un susurro al momento en que se levanta con la mirada gacha para dirigirse hacia su habitación, pero la puerta es abierta en ese instante, Tyson se asoma y ve a Kai irse con la cabeza gacha y entrar a su habitación, Tyson sale de su habitación y se dirige a la de Kai, ya se encontraba en frente de la habitación de su novio cuando se decide a tocar la puerta

Toc Toc

-quien es? – pregunta Kai del otro lado

-ehm... soy yo Kai...¿puedo pasar?

-claro adelante – dice Kai quedando sentado en la cama y viendo a Tyson entrar a su habitación

-este...hola, ehm...yo...vine a decirte que...bueno...etto...

Kai se quedó mirando a Tyson fijamente esperando a lo que iba a decir el peliazul, sin embargo, Tyson se dio cuenta de la mirada de seria y ansiosa de Kai y se quedo mudo, y al notar el nerviosismo de Tyson Kai se acerca a él y lo toma de la cintura

-¿ que se te ofrece Ty-chan?

-ehm...ahm...vine a...a...decirte que no estoy molesto por lo que vi, pero me dolió y mucho.

-no estés triste amor...el idiota de Ivanov comenzó todo ¬¬#

-jajaja lo creo ...pero ¿por qué crees que lo haya hecho?

-no lo sé...esta loco

-jejeje, bueno Kai ya me tengo que ir a dormir tengo mucho sueño...sólo venía a decirte que no estoy molesto y a darte las buenas noches...

-de a cuerdo...buenas noches – dice Kai dándole un beso a Tyson en la boca y este le correspondió el gesto hasta separarse – descansa cielo

-claro amor...hasta mañana

-hasta mañana – y cierra la puerta para dirigirse a su habitación

Los chicos van a descansar y estar preparados para el siguiente torneo y estar dispuestos a enfrentar cualquier cosa juntos...mientras que en las sombras un terrible plan maléfico era llevado a cabo...quien ideaba el plan maléfico no estaba dispuesto a perder lo que más anhelaba y no se daría por vencido hasta tener lo que deseaba fuese por las buenas o por las malas y quitando del camino a quien fuese necesario...

CONTINUARÁ...

Hola a todos espero que el capítulo les haya gustado...me esforcé mucho en escribirlo T.T en verdad que me costo mucho trabajo uu dejen sus reviews, los espero

AVISO: no actualizo si no tengo como mínimo 35 reviews, (además de que la escuela me traerá ocupada xD)

Kai: si claro mucho trabajo...sobre todo la escena donde casi casi hago a Ty-chan mío, pero lo interrumpiste ¬¬#

Jery: entiéndeme Kai...me da pena o/o

Tyson: te entiendo Jery-chan además si eres primeriza pues...es normal jeje

Kai: aja ¬¬#

Jery: jejeje bueno ya veré si en un capi hago uno completo XD

Kai: más te vale que lo cumplas ¬¬# estaré junto a ti y a la pantalla para ver lo que escribes y lo haces completo

Jery: que me darás a cambio?

Kai: mmmmm nada

Jery: ja ja , que gracioso ¬¬, bueno espero que me dejen review GRACIASSSSSSSSSS

ADIOSSSSSSSSSSSSSS LOS VEO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI .


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a Todos ahora si ya estoy de regreso al fic...siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Jeje enserio lamento la demora pero mi inspiración por fin regreso

Kai: ya era hora niña...dejaste picados a tus lectores con lo último...y ya quitaste el capítulo del aviso? O lo vas a dejar?

Jery: Pues lo quitare cuando termine de subir este capi

Kai: de acuerdo...me parece bien...bueno ahora a continuar tu fic pero pobres de tus lectores tantos review que pedías se pasaron por mas para que continuaras escribiendo ¬¬ los tenías en ascuas, pero me alegra que hayas vuelto a escribir y que al fin continúes tu historia.

Jery: Gracias...y como invitado de hoy tenemos a...Tala!

Kai: QUE !...TU...NIÑA...COMO TE ATREVES ! PORQUE RAYOS INVITASTE A IVANOV A VENIR AQUÍ!

Tala: acaso te molesta Kai? a Jery le pareció buena idea comenzar a meter a algunos personajes en la presentación de sus capítulos...ya sabes para que no seas el único y también como celebración de su regreso después de tanto tiempo, además...no eres el único que presenta los capítulos, y para este capítulo soy el más indicado para presentarlo – dice de modo burlón hacía Kai

Jery: Hola Tala...hoy eres el invitado especial y quiero que des la introducción al fic..tu sabes, pero antes de eso gracias por sus review a **Takaita Hiwatari, Kaily Hiwatari, Eizabetth, Quimera Dreams, Hisaki Raiden, Celeste Kairi C.K., Maritessa perez cortes, Sakuris, Sol Uzumaki, Yuri-17-08, Miavid y Wuonero. **GRACIAS POR SU APOYO EN ESTA HISTORIA !

Tala: Eso es bueno Jery y sabes cuentas conmigo para dar la introducción y el disclamer– dice de modo triunfal y sonriendo .

Kai: mhp..y yo que pensaba que ibas a llamar a Max o Ray y en cambio llamas a este antipático separa novios...¬¬#...en fin regresaré hasta el final del capítulo- y dicho esto sale de la habitación

Jery : pero Kai...bueno...como quieras...pero regresas eh? Para que le des el visto bueno y me ayudes con la contestación de reviews en este capi.

Kai: pensé que ibas a ponerlos en tu profile

Jery: prefiero ponerlos al final del capitulo...jeje así no se me hace tan difícil y los contesto de una vez.

Kai: ok hasta el final del capítulo Jery – y se va

Jery: una última aclaración a mis queridos lectores, verán los ataques no me los sé de memoria por eso solo pondré algunos que me sepa, e inventaré algunos mejores para los personajes, algo así como que mejoraron, ya saben con la practica se mejoran muchas cosas, espero que no les moleste, ya que iré describiendo los ataques poco a poco, si tienen alguna sugerencia de algún ataque o técnica de blade que les gustaría leer en este fic, no duden en decirme ya que soy algo indecisa para poner ataques o técnicas de batalla, espero sus comentarios y sugerencias, serán bienvenidas y tomadas en cuenta, gracias .

**_HJIUU- CAMBIO DE ESCENA_**

_**DGDGD- SUEÑOS**_

HOLA-DIALOGOS O HISTORIA

(JIJIGG)- MIS NOTAS LOCOCHONAS

"FDFBDB" PENSAMIENTOS

Tala: muy bien como todos ustedes saben...beyblade pertenece a Takao Aoki, Jery solo los tomo prestados un rato para continuar escribiendo su historia, ahora sin mas que decir al fic. Jery espera que disfruten este capítulo y también espera no decepcionarlos.

**_Día 7: Comienza el torneo, un nuevo amigo, y problemas_**

Eran las 8:45 de la mañana y se podía apreciar el movimiento que había en la mansión Hiwatari, los 2 integrantes del famoso equipo Blade breakers estaban desayunando y preparándose para la apertura del 4° campeonato mundial de beyblade. Todos los equipos habían sido citados a las 10:00 de la mañana para comenzar con el torneo, había 8 equipos dentro del torneo y todos eran sumamente buenos: PPB All stars, Whithe Tiger X, BEGA , Blitzkrieg Boys, Batallón Barthez, Blade Killers, Blade Breakers, Dinastía F. Todos esos son los equipos que este año participan. Kai y Tyson se encontraban platicando en el comedor de la mansión mientras desayunaban.

-¿A quien crees que le toque pelear con los Blade Killers primero Kai?- pregunta un preocupado Tyson

-No estoy seguro, pero lo mas probable es que no seamos nosotros- decía un tranquilo y seguro Kai

-Espero que a quienes les toque pelear contra ellos no salgan lastimados, por que por lo que nos informaron son peligrosos- dice Tyson entrelazando sus manos y apoyando su barbilla en ellas- ¿tu que opinas Kai-chan?

-pienso igual que tu Ty-chan, pero sea quien sea con quien les toque pelear contra ellos, no deben bajar la guardia.

-si tienes razón, bueno mejor nos damos prisa y vamos a reunirnos con Max y Ray, deben de estar esperándonos en sus casas.

-Si, ven Ty-chan- dice Kai al momento en que toma su mano y lo lleva a la salida de la mansión

-Por cierto cariño...donde esta el "señor-mírame-y-no-me-toques"- dijo Tyson con fastidio y haciendo una imitación de la vos de Tala.

-Tala?...se fue hace como media hora...no te preocupes...siempre es así de fastidioso...no le hagas caso amor

-si...es cierto...a donde vamos? – pregunta Tyson mientras es guiado por Kai hacia el garaje de la mansión, donde se encontraba su bmw negro (Jery: la marca del coche es el bmw M6, es una edición limitada de 50 unidades, búsquenlo en google por si tienen dudas)

-Hoy seré yo quien maneje, les di descanso a los mayordomos de la mansión así que...solo estaremos tu y yo por el día de hoy, te parece bien?

-claro que si...bien vamos por nuestro 2 amigos! –dice un emocionado Peliazul, subiéndose al carro y abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

En ese instante Kai arranca el motor y sale de la mansión con la intención de recoger a los 2 miembros restantes

-por quien vamos primero? –pregunta Tyson

-vamos primero por Ray, ya que su departamento esta cerca del Dojo y después pasaremos a recoger a Max, te parece bien amor?

-Claro que si Kai.

El Bmw se dirigía a una velocidad normal, como a unos 60km/h, ideal para conducir en un día soleado y agradable como ese.

En 20 minutos llegaron a la casa de Ray, ya este se había levantado y ahora se encontraba viendo las noticias del canal deportivo en el que se anunciaba el nuevo torneo y las sorpresas que se verían, en eso estaba cuando tocan el timbre de su departamento y apagando el televisor se dirige a la salida de su departamento (Jery: si señores...Ray tiene su propio depa en mi fic/ Ray: al fin...jeje, eso esta muy buen Jery, nos das nuestro espacio a todos/ Jery: eso intento) cerrando la puerta tras de sí y poniéndola bajo llave.

Ray sale de su departamento y baja para recibir a sus 2 amigos miembros de equipo.

-Hola Tyson, hola Kai –dice al momento en que los divisa estacionados en la calle de su departamento

-Hola Ray, sube –dice Tyson animado

-Hump...vamos por Max – les informa Kai al momento en que enciende el coche

-Espera Kai, mejor vamos directo al beyestadio, Max me dijo que lo viéramos ahí, porque su papá iba al beyestadio a llevar repuestos de beyblades, ya que el Señor Dickenson se lo pidió de favor, y ayer me dijo que mejor lo veríamos allá, para que no se te haga tan pesado pasar por nosotros Kai.

-No te preocupes Ray, para mí no es pesado ir a buscarlos, después de todo somos un equipo

-bien, entonces vamos directo al beyestadio – afirma Tyson mirando hacia el frente

-de acuerdo – kai arranca el coche con dirección hacia el beyestadio

**_Mientras tanto en el Beyestadio... _**

Max caminaba viendo los preparativos del torneo, ya casi estaban todos los equipos reunidos solo faltaban los líderes y algunos otros de sus compañeros de equipo.

-"que pasará con los muchachos?" – piensa mientras consulta su reloj de mano y este marcaba las 9:30 de la mañana – "espero y no tarden si no se perderán la apertura y la selección de las preeliminares" – piensa al momento en que ve a DJ Jazzman acomodarse en su lugar y probando el micrófono.

-bueno mientras ellos llegan iré por un refresco – dice al momento de dirigirse a una fuente de sodas que se encontraba fuera del beyestadio.

Al momento en que Max sale del estadio, se topa con los BladeKillers, Max los saluda con una sonrisa silenciosa pero agradable, pero el único que le devuelve la sonrisa es Ty Hasegawa. Mientras tanto un deportivo Bmw negro se estaciona cerca del beyestadio.

Max llega a la fuente de Sodas y escoge un refresco de la máquina, deposita las monedas en la máquina, agarra su refresco y regresa al beyestadio. Mientras que los demás miembros de los bladebreakers descendían del deportivo bmw y se dirigían dentro del beyestadio para ver a su amigo Max y ver la apertura del torneo.

-Vaya, si que se están preparando bien – comenta Tyson observando el lugar.

-al parecer esto va a ser muy grande y emocionante – dice Ray buscando a alguien con la mirada

**-**¿a quién buscas Ray?- pregunta un curioso Kai

-a Max...no lo he visto y al parecer no esta por aquí – dice al momento de mirar por todo el lugar

-A lo mejor los demás chicos lo han visto, vamos a preguntarles

-Si sería lo mejor

En ese momento Miguel, del batallón Barthez los saluda y le preguntan por su optimista amigo Max.

-a Max?...no lo he visto, es que acabo de llegar, pero quizás y los demás muchachos lo han visto, acaso no vinieron juntos?

-no, Max se vino por su cuenta por que le quedaba de camino, pero desde que llegamos no lo hemos visto – informa Tyson a Miguel

-Bueno continuemos buscando – sugiere Ray

Mientras tanto Max ya se encontraba de camino hacia donde se encontraban los demás, caminaba por los pasillos de la BBA, cuando de repente se topa con Miguel (Jery: vaya coincidencia/ Max: claro, pero es importante, así no te complicas mucho Jery-chan/ Jery: gracias Maxi)

-Max, Tyson y los demás te están buscando

-Gracias Miguel, nos vemos en la apertura – se despide Max de Miguel y continúa su camino hasta llegar a una esquina y...

-ahhhhhhhhhh – grito Rico – debido a que choco con Max y este le derramó un poco de refresco.

-Lo siento mucho, no me fije por donde iba –dice un angustiado Max y dando un paso atrás por reflejo

-Mira mocoso... –dice un enojado Rico al momento de agarrar a Max por el brazo

-oye déjalo en paz ! – exclama Ray llegando en el acto – sólo fue un accidente

-tu no te metas! – grita y eso hace que lastime más a Max, y este haga una discreta mueca de dolor

-oye solo fue un accidente, yo ni siquiera me imaginaba que estabas ahí! – se defendió Max

-hm...entonces ten mas cuidado para la próxima niñito, aunque quizás no tengas tanta suerte de que tu amigo venga a rescatarte – y una vez dicho esto soltó a Max y se alejo de los chicos

-cual es su problema...¿te encuentras bien Max? ¿no te lastimo? – pregunta Ray preocupado

-no te preocupes, no logro hacerme nada, ya que llegaste justo a tiempo, me tope con Miguel hace rato y me dijo que me andaban buscando

-Claro que si Max, bueno mejor nos vamos y luego me cuentas que paso te parece

-por supuesto

Ambos se dirigen hacia donde se encuentran los demás muchachos, (Jery: osease en su camerino) ya se encontraban ahí esperando por ellos.

-hola Tyson, Kai –saluda Max amablemente

-Max! que alivio que llegas...¿dónde te habías metido? Te andábamos buscando amigo – exclama un aliviado Tyson

-me alegra que hayan llegado, ya falta poco para que comience la apertura – comenta Kai

En ese momento comienzan a llamar a los beyluchadores por el señor Dickenson.

-Ya es hora

Y con esa última frase, salen los bladebreakers de su camerino y se dirigen al centro del estadio, junto con los demás equipos.

Una vez reunidos todos el señor Dickeson comienza a hablar

-Buenos días a todos ustedes, les doy la bienvenida a este cuarto campeonato mundial, que se llevará acabo primeramente en Japón y tendrá término en Rusia, por consiguiente me alegra ver que este año el torneo tiene muchos participantes y también estoy seguro que serán muy fuertes, pero lo más importante es que todos den lo mejor de sí mismos en este torneo. Eso es todo gracias.

A continuación Dj Jazzman hace su aparición desde arriba de las gradas, y va bajando a toda velocidad por ellas

-Hola a toooooooooodos amantes del beyblade, y bienvenidos al cuarto campeonato mundial !, ahora les presentaré a los equipos de este año –dice mientras comienza a decir los nombres – desde China, uno de los mejores equipos en este deporte los White Tiger X –y un reflector los ilumina – desde Estados Unidos, el equipo americano favorito aplaudan a los PPB All Stars – ahora el reflector los enfocaba a ellos – desde el año pasado este equipo ha mostrado determinación en sus batallas, ellos son el batallón Barthez – en seguida el reflector se posa en ellos – estos 2 hermanos si que saben trabajar en equipo, saluden a la dinastía F – en seguida el reflector los señala – luego viene desde Rusia los Blitzkrieg Boys – lo mismo sucede con ellos – después el equipo del año pasado que tuvo gran sensación con ustedes los BEGA bladers – el reflector pasa ahora con ellos – y con ustedes nuestro equipo favorito y donde se encuentra el actual tricampeón del beyblade los Blade Breakers, - se escucho un aplauso general de todo el público, y con ustedes el último equipo inscrito de último minuto los misteriosos Blade Killers. Y ahora en esta pantalla se escogerán

aleatoriamente a los primeros 4 equipos que participarán el día de hoy.

Entonces la pantalla comienza a mostrar diferentes imágenes de los diferentes equipos, entonces se comienza a detener en los 4 equipos que hoy participarán en la primera ronda de este día, a lo que Dj Jazzman agrega:

-y los primeros equipos en participar el día de hoy son:

Los White Tiger X

PPB all Starz

La dinastía F

El batallón Barthez

Ahora los acomodaremos de manera aleatoria de nuevo para ver quienes se enfrentarán:

-White Tiger X vs la dinastía F

los PPB All Starz vs el batallón Barthez

Siendo esta la primera ronda de las preliminares del día de hoy, sin embargo, sólo este día tendremos lapsos de tiempo algo largos como los descansos que serán de hora y media, lo que será provechoso para nuestros beyluchadores, así que tomaremos un pequeño receso de 15 minutos para iniciar este campeonato y prepárense para ver combatir a estos 4 equipos que pelearán por llegar a la final. Y una vez dicho esto los equipos regresan a sus respectivos camerinos, los 2 primeros equipos para prepararse y los demás para conversar, ya que estarían en las gradas observándolos luchar.

Kai y los demás se dirigieron a sus camerinos para después ir a las gradas para animar a sus amigos. Una vez en las gradas...

-esto será algo interesante, pero es difícil decidir a quien apoyar

-tienes razón Ray, pero en la primera batalla yo apoyo a la dinastía F

-los White Tiger X seguro ganan, pero la dinastía F también es buena, así que mejor observemos.

Entonces Dj Jazzman comenzó a llamar a los equipos que debían enfrentarse primero

-y con ustedes los primeros en enfrentarse en este 4to campeonato mundial...Los White Tiger X vs. La dinastía F, quienes serán los primeros en pelar?, ah los White Tiger X han elegido a la dulce pero aguerrida Mariah, y por parte del equipo de la dinastía F la inigualable y atrevida Julia Fernández.

Julia y Mariah se acercaron a la plataforma en la que les tocaría luchar, cuando ambas quedan cerca se abre el piso dejando ver una plataforma en miniatura de un bosque con una pequeña cabaña, y junto a esta un riachuelo.

-Muy bien chicas, espero que estén listas para la batalla –dijo Dj Jazman

-3...2...1...Let it RIP! – gritan ambas chicas mientras sus blades son lanzados con gran intensidad.

-Ve por ella Galux, ...- el blade de Mariah se dirige a una gran velocidad al blade de Julia

-esquivalo...- Por el contrario el blade de Julia esquiva el ataque, por lo que Galux se da de lleno con la cabaña, haciéndola añicos

-Thunder Pegasus, ataca utiliza relámpago destructor – entonces Thunder Pegasus comienza a girar de una manera rápida y comenzando a sacar pequeñas Chispas eléctricas, dirigiéndose a una velocidad impresionante hacía Galux, logrando dar un certero Golpe al blade de Mariah, que lo lanzó hasta llegar al borde del plato

-Wowwwwwwwwwww, Julia va con todo en este primer encuentro – expresa Dj Jazman a los espectadores

-Galux ! Ve por Thunder Pegasus, Garra X – Galux se dirigió a una velocidad increíble hacia Thunder Pegasus, y lo golpea varias veces, haciendo que Thunder Pegasus retroceda y casi se salga del plato.

-Thunder Pegasus contra ataca con relámpago destructor– ordena ferozmente Julia

-Oh las chicas lo están dando todo en este primer encuentro – comenta Max

-Mariah se ve decidida a ganar – observa un serio Ray

-Julia va a perder – dictamina Kai

Ambos blades se impactan al mismo tiempo y se origina una luz blanca para momentos después se puede ver el blade de Mariah en medio del plato girando y el blade de Julia fuera de este.

-Tenemos a la primera ganadora, la chica White Tiger X, Mariah – anuncia Dj Jazman

-Se veía parejo el encuentro – Comenta Tyson

-Ahora se enfrentarán Raúl de la Dinastía F y el líder de los White Tiger X, Lee.

Ambos beyluchadores están listos y la plataforma que les toca es La Selva Amazónica, en es ta plataforma hay algunos obstáculos como las lianas, y los frondosos árboles que los blades tendrán que esquivar.

-3…2…1…Let it Rip ! – gritan ambos mientras lanzan sus blades con intensidad.

El blade de Raúl se dirigió a Golpear rápidamente al Blade de Lee, y logra hacer que retroceda un poco.

-Galeón contra a taca con Ràfaga Veloz – Dice Lee emocionado y su blade comienza a girar rápidamente dando origen a una Ráfaga de viento y ocasionando que el blade de Raúl Hotch pegasus (Jery: así se llama la bestia bit de Raúl, si me equivoco en el nombre por favor corríjanme) casi se salga del plato, pero rápidamente este se recupera y se queda quieto un poco esperando órdenes para contra atacar.

-Hotch Pegasus ataca con Tornado Eléctrico – ordena Raúl y a continuación Hotch Pegasus va rápidamente hacía Galeón mientras alrededor del blade aparecen chispas eléctricas y estás dan origen a un mini tornado eléctrico. Al poco tiempo se impacta fuertemente con Galeón y ocasionando que el blade de Lee se electrocute y que quede con poca energía.

-Vaya Galeón quedo electrocutado y casi hace perder al líder de los White Tiger X.

-Galeón contra ataca con Colmillo Blanco- rápidamente de blade de Lee choca repetidas veces con el blade de Raúl haciendo que este se estrelle con un árbol y lo derribe, y que le quede poca fuerza para continuar girando – Galeón golpe final – se dirige rápidamente y haciendo un perfecto giro de 360º y golpearlo provocando que se detenga abruptamente.

-Y el Ganador de esta segunda pelea es el líder de los White Tiger X, Lee, lo cual lo pone cerca de las preliminares y pasen a la segunda Ronda. Ahora tomaremos un intermedio de hora y media para prepararnos y ver que equipos serán los siguientes en enfrentarse. Mientras todos los equipos se fueron a comer y a charlar un poco sobre los encuentros que tuvieron.

-Yo creí que Julia iba a ganar, se veía muy decidida y sus ataques fueron buenos – comenta el chico rubio – Chicos voy por una soda a la máquina, no se les ofrece algo de tomar?

-No gracias Max

-no gracias

-yo te acompaño Max – se ofrece Tyson.

-Nosotros los alcanzamos luego – avisa Kai

-De acuerdo, nos vemos afuera

Ambos chicos van platicando sobre los equipos y se dirigen a la fuente de sodas, después de que ambos toman una soda van a sentarse a una mesa cerca de ahí.

-Oye Max ahorita vuelvo voy por los chicos ya se tardaron y ceo que no tienen la mas mínima intención de venir, regreso – le informa Tyson a su amigo para después marcharse

-Ok Tyson aquí te espero – dice Max mirando como Tyson se aleja. Max piensa en los días que ha estado saliendo con Ray. – "Estos días han sido divertidos con Ray, pero creo que él piensa que somos solamente amigos, y yo también pienso que es un gran amigo pero…creo que lo estoy comenzando a ver como algo más que un amigo…no lo sé estoy confundido, creo que esto está mal, es decir, con Tyson y Kai funcionó, pero fue por qué ambos estaban enamorados el uno del otro. En cambio Ray …el no está enamorado de mí, pero por el contario yo….creo que me estoy enamorando de Ray" – Mientras Max continua divagando en sus pensamientos, por ahí pasa Matt, del equipo de los Blade Killers, está caminando mientras va tomando una bebida, sin embargo no se fija en un pequeño escalón y tropieza, derramando su bebida en su ropa y cayendo sentado, a lo que Max al darse cuenta va a ayudarlo (Jery: imagínense que se resbalo con una cáscara de banana jajajaja XD/ Tala: jajajaja eso si es en la vida real/Jery: al igual que con la mandarina jaja, menos mal que no se fue de boca,si no se lo imaginan? jaja yo si y es suuuuuuuuuuuuper gracioso)

-¿te lastimaste? – pregunta Max preocupado

-oh no, no me lastime pero me veo fantástico, aquí tirado en el piso y todo mojado – responde Matt irónico.

-te ayudo – dice Max, ofreciéndole la mano para levantarlo del suelo y Matt se la da sin resentimiento alguno – toma – Max le ofrece también un pañuelo que tenía su nombre bordado en color verde.

-Gracias chico – dice Mathew mientras se está limpiando un poco su camisa – ¿eres de los Bladebreakers verdad?

-sí, soy Max Tate, tú nombre es Mathew ¿cierto?

-si así es, Mathew Kinotary, miembro de los Blade Killers, tengo 18 años ¿y tú? - mientras guarda el pañuelo de Max inconcientemente

-tengo 17 años, jeje quieres ir por otra soda?

-por supuesto – Matt y Max van por otra soda para Matt, y continúan platicando mientras van a la máquina y ahí Matt se despide de Max – bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos en el estadio, me dio gusto conocerte, hasta luego.

-hasta luego – Max ve como Matt se va hacía el estadio. Mientras tanto alguien observo esa pequeña charla con Max, y no le pareció nada bien en absoluto. Mientras Max regresaba a tomar asiento y llegaban sus amigos con comida.

Matt andaba caminando rumbo a su camerino para encontrarse con sus demás compañeros de equipo, hasta que llega Kei y lo detiene platicándole lo que vio.

-Te estuve observando y vi como platicabas con ese tal Max, de los blade breakers, te vi muy amable con él, demasiado amable, que paso para que estuvieras así con ese chico y quiero la verdad – ordena seriamente Kei

-nada de gran importancia, sólo me ayudo cuando me caí, y estuve charlando un rato, además tu sabes cómo trabajo yo, sólo me estoy cerciorando de conocer a nuestros queridos enemigos –dice Mathew seguro.

-De acuerdo, eso me parece perfecto Matt, no es que desconfíe de ti, sólo estoy cerciorándome de que no se te olvide el plan

-No te preocupes, nadie se interpondrá en nuestro camino – dice Matt seguro.

-Está bien, ya me voy, no es necesario que vayas a la junta, sólo te encargaré que recaudes información sobre Max, sus técnicas de ataque, como se defiende, averigua todo sobre sus técnicas de batalla y también sus debilidades – ordena Kei.

-De acuerdo – dice Matt, sin embargo; piensa sobre el encuentro que tuvo con Max mientras mete una de sus manos en su bolsillo del pantalón y encuentra algo que le parece raro, al sacarlo se da cuenta de que es el pañuelo que Max amablemente le ofreció – "Oh me quede con su pañuelo, bueno se lo devolveré mañana, ese chico fue muy amable conmigo, pero…no puedo serle infiel a mi equipo, sin embargo; es el primer amigo que tengo fuera del equipo. Me gustaría hablar de nuevo con él, Kei me dijo que le consiguiera datos sobre el beyblade de Max, pero no sobre él, así que me encargaré de averiguar todo sobre él pero sin que nadie del equipo lo sepa." – piensa Matt decidido

Por el Contrario Max les cuenta a sus amigos el encuentro que tuvo con Mathew, y que al parecer el chico era muy amable.

-Ya veo Max, es bueno saber que es el único que no es tan malo de los integrantes de ese equipo –comenta Tyson

-sí, eso es bueno, pero también podría ser una trampa, no te confíes mucho Max, podrás llevarte él y ser su amigo pero ten cuidado – advierte Kai a Max.

-Kai tiene razón Max, no te confíes de ese chico – opina Ray

-está bien chicos, no se preocupen, tendré cuidado – afirma Max.

Entonces los chicos continúan comiendo hasta que dan la hora para regresar al beyestadio, los chicos se encuentran entrando y se sientan en las gradas cuando Dj jazman hace su anuncio.

-Ahora siguen los PPB All Stars contra El batallón Barthez, ¿quiénes serán los primeros en pelear?, oh al parecer los primeros que pelearán son Rick por parte del equipo Americano, y por parte del batallón Barthez envían a Claude. Ahora les mostraré en que plataforma pelearán estos chicos – y repentinamente se abre el suelo dejando ver una ciudad en miniatura con muchas carreteras.

-Bien beyluchadores en 3...2...1...Let it rip ! – gritan ambos beyluchadores y lanzan sus beyblades.

Ambos beyblades chocan como primer impacto, y el primero en declarar su ataque es...

-Rapid Eagle ataca, utiliza tu Ráfaga de plumas! – el blade de Claude se impacta contra el blade de Rick haciendo que el blade de rick retroceda un poco para después contraatacar.

-Ve tras él Bison! Ondas Terrestres! – El blade de Rick comienza a girar rápidamente y comienza a propagar ondas haciendo que el suelo de la ciudad en miniatura se resquebrajase y derrumbara ciertos edificios cerca del blade de Claude y hagan que al caer se tambalee.

-Rapid Eagle, contraataca con VIENTO VELOZ ! - el Blade de Claude rápidamente se dirige hacía el blade de Rick, y hace que se estrelle fuertemente contra uno de los edificios cercanos, pero eso no lo hace perder potencia

-Vaya el ataque de Claude no hizo que el blade de Rick pierda velocidad, increíble ! - comenta Dj Jazzman

-Muy bien esto será rápido, Bison usa terremoto infernal ! - grita Rick muy seguro sobre su victoria, para acto seguido Bison comience a generar muchos terremotos, cada vez más rápidos y esto deje sin posibilidad de que el lade de Claude escape y se quede tambaleando sin poder detenerse - ahora Bison Caída Terrenal ! - y Bison realiza un grandioso salto y a la par de que va cayendo, va girando más rápido y al caer el blade de Claude salga disparado del plato

-Y el ganador de esta ronda es Rick de los PPB All Stars ! - se escuchan muchos aplausos

-Ahora los PPB All Stars envían a su líder Michael - pasa al frente - y por parte del Batallon Barthez también envían a su líder Miguel ! - y el público aplaude - la plataforma donde tendrá lugar es, La torre de Tokio !, muy bien beyluchadores en 3...2...1...Let it Rip ! - y ambos lanzan sus blades con intensidad.

Al caer sus beyblades el blade de Miguel consigue caer en un edificio cercano a la torre, mientras que el blade de Michael consigue caer en tierra firme.

-Dark Gargoyle usa tus alas oscuras - y en seguida el blade de Miguel choca varias veces con el de Michael, haciendo que se estampe conta el suelo de la plataforma

-Contra ataca Trigle !, utiliza VENTISCA ! - y a continuación aparece un gran viento que hace que el blade de Migue vuele hasta estrellarse con la Torre de Tokio, y caer pero continua girando un poco y casi parece que se tambalea.

-Dark Gargoyle usa de nuevo tus alas oscuras - y de repente la alas de la bestia bit de Miguel atraparon a la bestia bit de Michael, pero en un rápido giro Michael ordena un nuea vo ataque.

-Trigle usa RÁFAGAS RÁPIDAS ! - y en ese mismo instante para no ser atrapado por las alas de la bestia bit de Miguel, sus alas se pliegan y genera muchas ráfagas con un viento muy fuerte haciendo que llegue hasta los expectadores y como consecuencia el blade de Miguel salga del plato.

-Eso fue soprendente, el ganador de este segundo encuentro tenemos a Michael ! Y como ganador tenemos al equipo PPB All Starz. Estos chicos dieron lo mejor de sí y lograron ser los ganadores. Ahora si, en la pantalla se presentará a los equipos que se enfrentarán el día de mañana.

A continuación en la pantalla se muestran los equipos que se enfrentarán entre sí, y en la pantalla aparecen: Los Bladebreakers, actuales campeones mundiales, como segundo equipo Los Blade Killers, como tercer equipo los Begabladers, y como último equipo están los Blitzkrieg boys, Bueno eso es todo chicos. Nos vemos en el encuentro de mañana entre estos 4 equipos, y quien se enfrentará contra quien. Hasta mañana gente bonita !

Todos los equipos se dirigen hacia la salida, algunos van a caminar, otros hacía sus casas, otros fueron a practicar por diversión, etc.

-Bueno debido al entrenamiento que hemos tenido estos días y que todos están en buena forma y preparados para el encuentro de mañana, hoy tomaremos un descanso para relajarnos un poco – les dice Kai a sus amigos

-que bien !, ya nos hacía falta un descanso – exclama con alegría Tyson

-¬¬ no te acostumbres que será sólo por hoy.

-y yo que ya me estaba acostumbrando – dice Tyson decepcionado

-bueno yo iré a mi casa, pero primero tengo que pasar a comprar unas cosas que mi papá me encargo – dice Max

-Espera Max, no quieren que Kai los lleve en su auto? – ofrece Tyson amablemente

-No te preocupes Ty-chan, no es necesario mi casa está cerca, pero gracias de todos modos – dice Max sonriente.

-De acuerdo Max, yo te acompaño – Dice Ray rápidamente

-está bien muchachos, nos vemos mañana a las 10:30 o pasamos por ustedes? – pregunta Kai tranquilamente

-Mejor nos vemos a las 10:30 ya que el evento de mañana empezará un poco tarde – responde Ray

-Me parece bien, mejor nos vemos en la entrada del beyestadio a las esa hora – responde Max animoso

-bueno me parece bien, nos vemos chicos

-hasta mañana Max, hasta mañana Ray

-adiós chicos

Max y Ray se alejan del beyestadio mientras Kai y Tyson se quedan un rato más en el beyestadio

-Ne, Kai-chan vamos a un parque a caminar un rato y comer un helado, ¿qué dices?

-claro mi amor, vamos por un helado – y se dirigen a un parque cercano, y ambos compran un helado, Kai se compro uno de vainilla, mientras Tyson compro uno de chocolate, y ambos se fueron a sentar bajo un árbol, ya que era un día caluroso.

-Kai, cielo, ¿qué crees que los Blade Killers estén tramando?, ya que hoy Max se topo con Mathew y le pareció muy amable y gentil, cuando se supone que son despiadados y rudos, ¿tú qué opinas?

-Para serte franco, no estoy seguro, pero de algo estoy seguro, Max no debe de confiarse de ese chico por que podría irle muy mal, además, conozco a Kei Hasegawa y es bastante manipulador con las personas, puede que esté manipulando a Matt para conseguir información nuestra, como nuestros ataques, las debilidades de los blade breakers, etc.

-Ya veo, espero que no le pase nada malo a Max.

-No te preocupes, Ty-chan, Max estará bien – y con esto ambos chicos dan por finalizada su discusión sobre el extraño acontecimiento que Max les relato.

**_Con Max y Ray_**

Ambos chicos se encontraban comprando algunos víveres que el padre de Max le encargó, después de realizar sus compras, ambos se dirigen a la casa-tienda del chico rubio para dejar las cosas que había comprado, y también para dejar descansar a Max.

-bueno yo …ya me voy, nos vemos mañana Max.

-Ok Ray, ve con cuidado, gracias por acompañarme a comprar los víveres, eres un buen amigo, hasta mañana – se despide Max alegremente

-Hasta luego Max, salúdame a tu papá – y se despide con la mano

Cuando Ray se hubo ido, Max dejó los víveres en la cocina de su casa y se subió a su habitación para descansar un rato, mientras piensa en lo que sus amigos le dijeron sobre Matt, y después de se queda dormido.

Ray se encontraba camino a su departamento mientras recordaba las palabras que le dijo Max cuando se fue, no sabía que era, pero algo en sus palabras le incomodo, mientras encontraba que era lo que lo molesto, se fue a dar un paseo por el parque para que su mente se despejara. Al llegar al parque, se sentó debajo de un árbol de sakuras mientras recordaba las salidas que había tenido con Max, casi siempre eran por qué perdía apuestas absurdas, pero después invitaba a Max a comer o a salir para platicar, ya que era uno de sus amigos y miembro de equipo, y ahí estaba de nuevo esa incómoda sensación.

-"que será esta incomodidad, el sólo pensar que Max es mi amigo me incomoda, pero no entiendo el por qué, es decir; Max es uno de mis mejores amigos y…creo que me molesta pensar en él como un amigo, pero eso es lo que realmente es, mi amigo, no puedo verlo como algo más, es decir, las salidas han sido divertidas, y hablamos de muchas cosas; además Max es muy efusivo, optimista y con buen corazón, no puedo decirle que me incomoda como amigo, no sé como lo tomaría, será mejor que no le diga nada y siga indagando sobre lo que me pasa" – Terminando este pensamiento (Jery: largo por cierto, pero no podía dejar de lado la relación de estos 2 chicos, la cual tiene muchas intrigas) Ray se dispuso a ir a su departamento, al llegar se acomodo en el sofá, prendió su televisor y dejo un canal de videos musicales puesto, para después cocinar okonomiyaki para cenar, entonces se le ocurre cocinar onigiris para sus amigos. Al terminar de cocinar ambas cosas, decide ir a su cuarto para dormir bien.

-"Espero y le gusten los onigiris a mis amigos, sobre todo a Max "– Sonríe – "Max" – y con una sonrisa se queda dormido pensando en su lindo amigo rubio.

**_Casa de Max _**

Mientras Max ya había despertado hace poco, comió algo de carne cuando su papá hubo llegado del trabajo en la BBA, y en el beyestadio; después entreno un poco en su plato que tenía atrás en la tienda, al terminar le da las buenas noches a su papá y cuando se disponía a subir a dormir suena el teléfono

-¿bueno? – Pregunta Max algo inseguro, pero nadie contesta del otro lado del teléfono –¿Hay alguien ahí? – vuelve a preguntar un poco asustado y poco después se escucha el pitido de colgado – que raro, colgaron, a lo mejor se confundieron de número – y cuelga el teléfono.

Luego de esa llamada tan rara, se dispuso a subir a su habitación y dormir para el encuentro de mañana, ya que tenía que estar bien descansando para no defraudar a su equipo y sus amigos.

**_Con Tyson y Kai _**

Tyson y Kai se encontraban bajando del auto de Kai, ya que después de comprar un helado decidieron regresar a la mansión de Kai, para descansar y estar listos para el encuentro de mañana.

-gracias por invitarme un helado Kai-kun, oh no, olvidamos ir a limpiar mi casa, Kai que hora tienes?

-Las 10:56 p.m.

-Ya es muy tarde, mejor mañana vamos a limpiarla

-por supuesto, no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré con tu casa, en cuanto al helado no hay de que, después de todo eres mi novio, y es bueno relajarse de vez en cuando, pero no hay que bajar la guardia, nosotros somos uno de los equipos que se enfrentarán mañana, junto con los blade killers, los Bega bladers, y los blitzkriegboys, son equipos muy fuertes, sin embargo el sistema de eliminación es diferente, primero se enfrentan todos los equipos de manera aleatoria, y los que se van eliminando en las primeras rondas se vuelven a enfrentar en otras rondas, y los que ganan pasan directamente a las semifinales, y los que ganaron en la primera ronda se enfrentan en otra ronda y pasan directo a las semifinales, es algo confuso pero es una mejor manera para darle una oportunidad a todos los equipos que participan este año.

-Cierto querido, y aprovechan la oportunidad para mejorar, y tienes razón, los Blade Killers también participarán mañana, espero y nadie salga lastimado

-Tienes razón cielo, pero aún así las probabilidades de enfrentarnos a ellos son de un 50%, pero tengo el presentimiento de que no nos tocará pelear contra ellos sino hasta el final, es una corazonada.(Jery: corazonada o más bien la autora así lo decidió haha XD)

-¿Así como te paso con Julia? – pregunta Tyson

-Sí, así es

-Entonces eres más sensible de lo que creí Kai – dice sonríete Tyson

-Hump, piensa lo que quieras, pero es cierto – afirma Kai mientras se cruza de brazos

-Oh vamos, no te habrás molestado o si

-Tú qué crees?

-Yo creo esto – Tyson se acerca a Kai para robarle un beso cargado de pasión que Kai gustoso corresponde y se separan cuando se les acaba el aire

-Si eso haces cuando estoy molesto, debería hacerlo más seguido – dice Kai burlón

-Pues más vale que te vayas acostumbrando, no todos los días se tiene al famoso y guapo Kai Hiwatari como novio – comenta Tyson

-Es cierto, pero no soy novio de una persona común, sino del tres veces campeón de beyblade, Tyson Kinomiya, otro de los más cotizados miembros de los blade breakers , guapo y con la más bella sonrisa que he visto.

-Jeje eres un adulador Kai, pero gracias, por cierto ¿tu harás de cenar amor?

-Claro, ¿por qué?

-Pues para ayudarte y sirve que terminamos más rápido ^.^

-Por supuesto que si – y de este modo ambos se dirigen a la cocina para prepararla cena, ambos prepararon Teriyaki, cenaron tranquilamente, al terminar lavaron los platos y subieron a la habitación para poder dormir un poco y prepararse para el encuentro de mañana.

-Hasta mañana cielo, descansa – dice Tyson a Kai entrando a su habitaciòn

-Hasta mañana Amor – responde Kai mientras se acerca para darle un beso fugaz e irse a su habitación

Kai y Tyson se quedan dormidos al poco tiempo de entrar a sus habitaciones, ya que ese día había sido agotador para ambos pero estaban preparados para el enfrentamiento de mañana, de hecho todos los blade breakers estaban listos para enfrentar cualquier tipo de reto.

**_Casa de Mathew Kinotary _**

Mientras Mathew se encontraba en la computadora, específicamente en la página de la BBA, revisando los datos de los blade breakers, pero en especial de cierto chico rubio, que fue gentil con él. Encontró los datos sobre su bestia Bit, y que tipo era su blade, pero no encontró debilidades ni ataques, sólo algunos datos estadísticos sobre resistencia, velocidad y fuerza nada relevantes pero que podían servirle para que su líder Kei, no dude de él, los imprimió y guardo en una carpeta, al continuar investigando en la página observó una parte que decía datos personales, dio click ahí y se abrió otra ventana más pequeña revelando una foto del chico, la dirección de su casa, número telefónico, y correo electrónico. Mathew decidió marcar el número de la casa de Max, cuando marco, del otro lado de la línea se escucho que contestaron:

-¿bueno? – Preguntaron del otro lado del teléfono, era Max quien había contestado pero Matt no contesto, se quedo callado escuchando la voz del chico – ¿Hay alguien ahí? – Volvieron a preguntar del otro lado de la línea, juraría que sonó un poco asustado por lo que Mathew decide colgar rápidamente. Cuando Matt colgó se sintió alegre por volver a escuchar la voz de Max, no sabía que le pasaba pero le gustaba su tono de voz, alegre y al mismo tiempo dulce.

-"Se nota que Max es una persona amable y buena onda, bueno ya conseguí los datos de su beyblade, también sus datos personales, los imprimiré y guardaré" – Matt los imprime, recorta la foto del chico optimista de los blade breakers, y la guarda en su cartera, y los demás datos los guardo en su teléfono celular por cualquier cosa, mientras miraba el pañuelo, ahora sabía con que pretexto se acercaría a su nuevo amigo. Cuando hubo hecho eso se dispuso a dormir para el encuentro de mañana, y sonrió cuando pensó que al día siguiente vería a su nuevo amigo Max.

_CONTINUARÀ..._

Ok aquí les traigo el 7º capítulo de esta emocionante serie, espero y no haya defraudado a mis lectores, como ven en este capi me enfoco en la beybatallas un poco, y también en la relación que tienen Ray y Max, el primero que no sabe que es lo que siente y el segundo no dice nada para no afectar su amistad con el otro chico, como verán en esta pareja habrá muchas intrigas. Espero y lo hayan disfrutado, la verdad a mi no me gusto este capi por qué siento que salió demasiado ambiguo y algo aburrido, jojo pero no sé ustedes júzguenlo y déjenme reviews para saber que les pareció.

Tala: no aparezco en este episodio Jery, supongo que me pondrás en los que siguen, ¿cierto?

-Jery: claro que si Tala, de hecho apareces en el próximo capítulo, no te preocupes, aparecerás más seguido, pero estoy tratando de darles a todos aunque sea una pequeña oportunidad y algo de protagonismo.

-Ya terminaste de escribir? – aparece Kai en escena

-Claro, chécalo y me dices que tal esta – Mientras Kai empieza a leer – no eres muy buena para poner nombres a los ataques y describirlos, pero en general está bien, pobre Max lo asustaste con esa llamada por parte de Mathew

-Matt lo llamo por qué quiso, además se adecua a su papel de medio villano, medio bueno, recuerda que Kei lo está manipulando como dijiste, hablaremos más sobre este tema en los próximos 2 episodios.

-De acuerdo, bien ahora sigue la contestación de Reviews, espero y pueda contestar sus dudas lectores, aquí va:

_**Takaita Hiwatari: **_Taka-chan!, gracias por tu review amiga, jeje me alegra que te haya gustado este capitulo, perdona por no haber publicado los reviews faltantes pero no he tenido tiempo y se me habían olvidado por completo, pero aquí están jaja, espero y este capitulo no te decepcione chica, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Ja ne !.

_**Kaily Hiwatari:**_ Konichiwa ! Kaily-chan, jeje sip Kai lo iba a hacer suyo pero…se quedo corto hahaha XD no es cierto, ya más adelante haran algo así, mientras tanto puros besos, algunas caricias y hasta ahí. Gracias por tu review y pues con respecto a Tala pues si, acabará mal, pero no le irá tan mal al chico, al que sí le irá mal será a Kei, eso si e lo aseguro, gracias por tu review amiga, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, te cuidas y espero y te guste este capítulo.

_**ELIZABETH: **_Arigatou ! me alegra que este capi te haya fascinado, aunque…no se si este capitulo te guste, por que me enfoco un poco más al torneo y a otras cosillas, pero sin dejar de lado la relación de Kai y Tyson, jeje gracias por el review y ya verás que Kei y Tala tendrán su merecido, aunque Tala no tanto pero Kei, ten por seguro que lo tendrá.

_**Quimera Dreams: **_jeje sip tienes razón, Kai debería hacer algo, y créeme lo hará, pero eso se verá más adelante no te preocupes, ahora que Tyson sabe más sobre Kei ten por seguro que no se acercará más, gracias por tu review, espero y este capítulo te parezca interesante.

_**Hisaki Radien: **_Hisa-chan ! jojo me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, jaja si se ve que eres fan del YurixKai pero fue para que Ty-chan se encelara nada más, haha en cuanto a lo que iban a hacer los chicos, pues ya vez que se arruino, pero más tarde lo volverán a intentar, jaja sólo espero no decepcionarte, espero y este capi te guste chica nos vemos luego !

_**CELESTE KAIRI C.K.:**_ Konichiwa ! Kairi-chan, ne gracias por tu review, todos los review me hacen my muy feliz, ^^ espero y este capi no te decepcione, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, jeje continua escribiendo me gusta mucho tu historia, en verdad, nos leemos pronto chica!

_**Maritessa perez cortes: **_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa jeje me alegra que sigas con mi historia y que la hayas leído toda, si, tienes razón, aunque no he podido subir capis por que la escuela me absorbía mucho y pues tuve un buen de broncas y andaba muy deprimida y pues no podía continuar mi historia así, pero ya volví ! con este nuevo capitulo, y bueno quizás dentro de 15 días suba el capitulo 8, ya tengo escrito un poco de ese capítulo, jeje en cuanto sobre cuantos capítulos tendrá, yo tenía pensado escribir 15 o 16 capítulos pero al paso que voy quizás tenga que escribir 20 o más, aun no lo tengo calculado, pero conforme vaya avanzando se darán cuenta, espero y haya resuelto tus dudas, ojalá y este capítulo te guste. Ja ne !

_**Sakuris: **_Konichiwa ! Saku-chan, ne gracias por dejar tu review jaja castrar a Kei? No sería mala idea, pero jaja ten por seguro que recibirá su merecido, de algún modo, pero lo tendrá, no te preocupes, espero y este capítulo te haya gustado y no te haya decepcionado.

_**Sol uzumaki: **_jajaja caerles un rayo? A ambos? Jaja tampoco es mala idea pero tengo preparado algo mejor para ellos, mas bien para Kei, jaja tendrá su merecido, no te preocupes, gracias por dejarme un review, jeje espero y este capítulo te guste, jaja espero y sigas mi historia, nos leemos adios !

_**Yuri-17-08: **_Hola Yuri-chan! Gracias por tu review ^_^ aquí tienes la continuación, espero y no te haya decepcionado nos estamos leyendo y gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia bye bye !

_**Miavid: **_Gracias por tu review espero y no te hayan decepcionado los siguientes capítulos, hasta luego espero sigas esta historia.

_**Wuonero: **_Konichiwa, gracias por tu review, espero y sigas mi historia, nos leemos pronto !

Espero y les haya agradado el capi, gracias por sus reviews me hacen muy feliz y con ganas de escribir. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, Matta ne ! ^_^

"Día 8: continua el torneo, intrigas, sentimientos y celos"


	8. Chapter 8

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a todos mis lectores de nuevo, gracias por seguir esta historia, les agradezco con todo mi corazón por sus reviews, jojo pero creo que los he dejado con muchísimas dudas más, espero y pueda aclararlas todas, como invitado de hoy tenemos a Ty Hasegawa!, saluda Ty

-Hola, espero y este capítulo les guste, Jery me trajo a presentar el capítulo, ya que al parecer Kai se fue por ahí sin dar explicaciones a Jery y bueno, como yo estaba disponible le dije que estaría encantado de aparecer tras bambalinas como dice ella

-Tienes razón Ty, gracias por tomarte la molestia en venir, Ty no es malo en realidad, sólo que como hermano menor tiene que apoyar a su hermano mayor, ya saben hermandad, la familia y por que Kei le ha enseñado muchas cosas, jeje bueno ahora daré los avisos previos.

Advertencia: desde el primer capi ya saben a lo que se atienen, Yaoi/ Shonen-ai.

hola- conversaciones

**_Hola- cambio de escena_**

"mmmm"- pensamientos

(hey)- mis notas locochonas

""oye oye "" son notas o cartas que escriben o leen los personajes

-Ty: Jery agradece sus reviews y que continúen siguiendo su fic. Beyblade y todos sus personajes no le pertenecen, son de Takao Aoki y Jery sólo los tomó prestados para continuar su fic.

-Otra cosa, necesito sugerencias sobre los lugares a los cuales les gustaría que se llevarán a cabo los encuentros!, no se como por ejemplo, New York, Portugal, o no sé, los que se les ocurra, pero necesito sugerencias

-Jery agradece sus reviews a **Sakuris, YURI-17-08, Y Kaily Hiwatari **gracias por su apoyo y paciencia, espero y este capi les agrade

-Ya que les dieron todos los avisos posibles ahora si Al fic!

**_Día 8: Continua el torneo, intrigas, sentimientos y celos _**

En una habitación oscura, donde el sol entraba por la ventana atravesando las cortinas, en una casa de dos pisos que se encontraba cerca de la residencia Hasegawa, específicamente a 6 cuadras de ahí, un chico se encontraba alistándose para encontrarse con su equipo en la casa Hasegawa, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de Matt Kinotary, quien acomodaba su ropa para que no tenga ninguna arruga (Jery: nos salió fino el niño/ Matt: es que hoy voy a devolver el pañuelo a Max, tengo que estar bien, además soy muy limpio/ Jery: fresa/ Matt:¬¬ así me hiciste/ Jery: si sólo te falta un vestido lindas zapatillas y listo, eres una niña XD, pero aceptémoslo, te ves mejor limpio que mugriento, muy bien continuemos !) para después recoger y guardar el pañuelo en el bolsillo de su chamarra, recoger la carpeta donde tenía los datos del beyblade de Max y salir de su cuarto, entrar a otro cuarto y quedarse en la puerta mirando a su hermano menor Jay, quien se encontraba dormido tranquilamente, Matt se acerca y le da un beso en la frente mientras susurra – No te preocupes hermanito, vas a estar bien, me encargaré de eso – y con eso último sale de la habitación, baja las escaleras desayuna un poco y escribe una nota para su mamá y su hermano ""Mamá Jay esta dormido, si pasa algo extraño avísame, estaré en el torneo de hoy, regresaré a más tardar a las 8, te quiero adiós Jay, hay comida en el refrigerador, sólo caliéntala, nos vemos en la noche adiós"" y eso era lo único que expresaba la nota, la cual dejo sobre la mesa. Matt salió de su casa y al llegar a la Residencia Hasegawa, Kei es quien lo recibe.

-Hola Mathew, Buenos días ¿investigaste lo que te pedí? – pregunta Kei con algo de ironía en su voz

-Claro que si, aquí tienes, algo referente a como beybatalla el chico, es más defensivo que atacando, siempre esta a la defensiva – le informa a Kei mientras le entrega la información que recopiló

-Interesante, incluso encontraste gráficas sobre su resistencia, velocidad y fuerza, bien hecho Mathew sólo falta que me investigues en que consisten sus ataques y cuales son sus debilidades, averígualo lo más pronto posible – dice colocando la carpeta en la mesa donde tenía otros papeles apilados

-Claro, no te preocupes

-Esta bien como ya estamos todos, vamos al beyestadio en mi camioneta – les hace saber Kei a su equipo para acto seguido dirigirse al cobertizo donde se encontraba su camioneta familiar compacta,(Jery: una Ford Ecosport 2008, yo quiero una así haha XD), los chicos abordan la camioneta y Kei arranca con dirección hacía el beyestadio, mientras Matt estaba pensando en cierto chico rubio que pronto vería.

**_En casa de Ray_**

Mientras Ray se encontraba guardando los onigiris en una pequeña mochila, que se cuelga y después sale de su departamento, después de todo el recinto y se encamina hacia el beyestadio, mientras va pensando sobre lo que reflexionó ayer

-"Aún no estoy seguro sobre lo que siento por Max, es decir es confuso, pero no creo que sea para tanto, es decir; es mi amigo pero al mismo tiempo no puedo verlo como amigo, es una sensación rara...mmm...le preguntaré a Kai sobre esto, quizás el tenga la respuesta y pueda ayudarme en este asunto" – piensa nuestro querido Nekojin, y mientras va caminando ve su reloj – OH! son las 9:30, aun tengo mucho tiempo para llegar, espero y alguien ya haya llegado.

**_Con Max_**

El miembro más alegre de los Blade Breakers se encontraba saliendo de su casa, después de haber desayunado un plato de cereal, pan tostado con mantequilla y un vaso de leche, se encontraba listo para enfrentar cualquier cosa, aunque sabía que él no pelearía en esta primera ronda, sino hasta la segunda, pero aun así el se encontraba listo para lo que viniera. Mientras Max se encontraba caminando unos cuantos pasos fuera de su casa se encontraba reflexionando sobre lo que sentía por Ray

-"No puedo decirle a Ray lo que siento por él, perdería su amistad completamente y quizás nunca mas vuelva a hablarme, mejor guardaré lo que siento por él y lo trataré como un amigo más...eso será lo mejor" – piensa el oji azul cielo acerca de lo que hará.

_**Con Tyson y Kai **_

La pareja de los Blade breakers se encontraba desayunando en el gran comedor de la mansión Hiwatari, se encontraban conversando amenamente y diciendo palabras cariñosas cuando aparece en escena Tala

-Buenos días Kai – saluda al susodicho mientras lo mira con cariño a lo que Tyson se molesta un poco carraspea llamando la atención del pelirrojo

-ah...buenos días, ¿aún sigues aquí? – saluda Tala burlonamente a Tyson a lo que este sólo atina a gritarle un poco

-COMO QUE ... – pero sus palabras son cortadas debido a que Kai le apretó la mano sin lastimarlo haciéndole entender que callara y se calló de inmediato

-Que pasa ¿acaso te comió la lengua un ratón? – se burló Tala al ver que Tyson se quedo callado, ante esta ofensa Tyson sólo atina a mirar a Kai para que haga algo

-HMP...En primera, quien te crees para venir a mi casa? Ya que por si no te has dado cuenta los aquí presentes te detestamos, segunda...como te atreves a insultarlo a él, es mi novio y no voy a permitir que lo andes insultando, y tercera...no se supone que debes estar revisando el negocio de mi abuelo, por que según lo que sé mi abuelo llama todos los días a la compañía para saber como estás administrando su negocio, así que supongo te encargarás de eso o no? – menciona Kai autoritariamente y firme, pero Tala sólo se molesta más, y es por que Kai le mencionó la verdadera razón por la cual se quedó en casa de Kai. (Jery: además de estar ahí por el torneo claro, lamento si no lo mencioné, no me pareció tan importante además de que es algo obvio jeje, error de principiante supongo, gomen ne)

-Si tienes razón, pero yo estoy administrando el negocio de tu querido abuelo por que su querido nieto anda jugando a los noviecitos con ese niñato y es incapaz de arreglar los negocios que haga su compañía – le regresa Tala con desdén a Kai por la ofensa recibida.

-COMO TE ATREVES A...- ahora fue el turno de Tyson calmar a Kai agarrando la mano de Kai y proporcionándole un pequeño apretón en la mano mientras lo miraba con súplica para que terminará con esa discusión, cosa que Kai supo interpretar– No me pondré a discutir contigo por que sería darte demasiada importancia, importancia que no tienes por que lo más importante para mí son 2 cosas: la primera y de vital importancia mi novio, el tricampeón de beyblade Tyson Granger y mi beyblade, Dranzer, son lo más importante para mí, y para que pierdo mi tiempo contigo, así que adiós – le hace saber Kai a Tala para entrelazar su mano con la de Ty-chan y salir de ahí. (Jery: Touche! Tómala Tala, te agarro de bajada/ Tala: tu escribiste eso, además es tu historia y según tus reviews yo no acabo tan mal/ Jery: si pero mientras tanto te haré ver como un perdedor un rato, continuemos !)

Kai sale de ahí con Tyson agarrado de la mano muy fuertemente, Tyson no había dicho nada y cuando salieron del comedor Tyson ya iba a decir algo cuando le roban la palabra

-Arigatou Ty-chan, gracias a ti no he perdido el control contra él, gracias – expresa Kai abiertamente al chico peliazul

-No hay de que Kai-kun, pero temo que soy yo el que debería agradecerte por no hacerme perder los estribos primero, si no ya estaría gritándole cosas sin sentido a ese tipo – le hace saber Tyson a Kai mientras lo rodea por los hombros - es realmente molesto, no entiendo como tu abuelo lo soporta – expresa Tyson con cara de fastidio y un poco de enojo

-No te enfades, no vale la pena, además le dije sus verdades, así que se quedará quieto por un rato – Dice Kai mientras se deshace del brazo de Tyson y lo abraza por la cintura en lo que se encaminan al cuarto de Kai por sus beyblades.

Mientras tanto en el comedor Tala se quedo rabioso por las palabras dichas por Kai, no le molestaba que le hubiera dicho que estaba ahí sólo por que Voltaire necesito su ayuda para darle libertad a su nieto de disfrutar su noviazgo con Tyson y que se enfocara en el torneo, sino lo que realmente lo había molestado era que Kai había dicho - lo más importante para mí son 2 cosas: la primera y de vital importancia mi novio, el tricampeón de beyblade Tyson Granger... – esas palabras si lo habían molestado en sobremanera y también lo habían entristecido un poco, pero esa tristeza y rabia se esfumaron cuando recordó que Kei le contó su plan, aunque Tala tenía sus propios planes para separar a esa pareja o bien, al menos para que estén distanciados un poco, y así darle tiempo a Kei para actuar, ante éste panorama Tala sonrió maléficamente mientras se dirigía a la entrada principal y salía por esta para encontrarse con su equipo en la casa de Bryan.

Tyson y Kai habían bajado para irse al beyestadio, sólo que esta vez irían en limosina ya que los sirvientes habían regresado a trabajar a primera hora de la mañana. Cuando salieron de la mansión la limosina se encontraba afuera, por lo que ambos abordaron el automóvil y el chofer los saludo:

-buenos días Joven Kai, y buenos días jovencito – refiriéndose a Tyson – ¿a donde desea que lo lleve Joven Kai? – pregunta Gustav cortésmente ya que le tenía respeto al Joven Kai

-Al beyestadio, por favor Gustav – responde amablemente Kai

-Como ordene Joven – y pone en marcha la limosina, mientras kai sube el vidrio para tener más privacidad con Tyson.

-Porque subiste el vidrio? – pregunta Tyson

-para hacer esto – toma de la barbilla a Tyson y acercándolo para robarle un beso

-Oh ya veo, bueno continuemos un rato más – para acto seguido Tyson acerca sus labios a los de Kai para darle un beso, que Kai profundiza un poco más, hasta que se separan y se vuelven a besar con más pasión.

-No te lo había dicho pero eres bueno besando – le informa Tyson a Kai

-Quizás pero tu no te quedas atrás – y lo vuelve a besar, - oye que te parece si probamos quien es mejor besador si tu o yo – propone Kai entre besos cortos

-Me parece bien – y ambos siguen besándose para probar quien es mejor besando (Jery: buen reto chicos/ Kai: claro, tenemos que hacer cosas de novios, pues que querías?/Jery: pues un poco más de romanticismo supongo)

Después de una larga sesión de besos entre ellos, el chofer le anuncia a Kai que han llegado al beyestadio, por lo cual los chicos se separan, bajan de la limosina, mientras Tyson espera a que Kai termine de hablar con su mayordomo

-Gustav, iremos caminando a la mansión, si se nos ofrece algo te avisaremos

-De acuerdo Joven Kai – le avisa Gustav para después alejarse del beyestadio hacía la mansión Hiwatari

Cuando se hubo alejado la limosina, Kai y Tyson se dirigieron al beyestadio, específicamente hacía su camerino, al entrar Tyson se sentó en el sofá y prendió la televisión cambiando los canales hasta encontrar el canal de deportes donde una reportera hablaba sobre el torneo de beyblade y en que lugares se llevará a cabo, mientras Kai revisaba su beyblade y terminaba de hacerle algunas mejoras.(Jery: para aquellos que lo hayan notado Kenny no participa en mi fic, así que se podría decir que tanto ellos como el padre de Max se encargan de eso, ^^u)

-Oye Kai que hora es? – pregunta Tyson curioso

-Son las 10:00 a.m. en punto, por que la pregunta?

-Nada más, por que llegamos muy temprano, jaja se me hace raro llegar temprano

-Claro si siempre llegas justo a tiempo pero la mayoría de las veces siempre llegas tarde ¬¬

-^^u pero siempre llegaba no? Eso era lo importante que no faltaba

-En eso tienes razón, pero si hubieras sido puntual no habrías condenado a los demás

-¬¬ Tienes que recordármelo

-Claro ¬¬

-Oh bueno, cambiando de tema a que hora comienzan los encuentros de hoy?

-A las 11:00 mi amor

-Vale, tengo sed, me acompañas por una soda amor?

-Claro, vamos – y ambos salen del camerino para dirigirse a la máquina de refrescos, al llegar Tyson mete una moneda en la ranura de la máquina, escoge su bebida para después escuchar como cae la lata de soda, sacarla de la máquina y beberla.

- Ahhhhhh (Jery: imagínense una coca cola cuando tienen mucha sed y este es el sonido que hacen cuando toman un sorbo) tenía mucha sed, jeje

-Si, bueno regresamos?

-Claro

Mientras iban de regreso al beyestadio, en el estacionamiento iba llegando una camioneta y de ella bajaban los integrantes de los Blade Killers, al bajar todos ellos se dirigieron a su camerino. Mientras Matt iba pensando en lo que dijo Kei en la camioneta

_**Flash Back** _

_-quiero que averigüen lo más pronto posible sobre las técnicas de los blade breakers, y cuál es su punto débil de cada uno_

_-De acuerdo Kei pero como nos acercaremos a ellos sin que sospechen nada?, es decir; Hiwatari y Kon son muy perspicaces y se darían cuenta – le informa Rico _

_-Tienes razón, por eso Matt se ha acercado a Max, uno de los más débiles del equipo, deberían aprender de él – les hace saber Kei a los demás _

_-Mph, eso es por que Matt tuvo un buen pretexto, en cambio nosotros, podríamos intentarlo con una __tonta__ excusa_

_-Si hacemos eso los descubrirían rápido – avisa Kei _

_-Bien, entonces cada uno haga lo necesario para averiguar esos datos – ordena Kei autoritariamente _

_-Esta bien – responden al unisonoro Rico y Ty _

_-"Kei no debe saber que seguiré hablando con Max y peor aún es mi amigo, no si se entera es capaz de chantajearme con mi familia, y eso no puedo permitirlo" – piensa Matt angustiado. _

_-Bien ya llegamos, vamos directo a nuestro camerino para ver quienes van a pelear en esta primera ronda – y con esto se da por terminada la plática _

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Cuando llegaron a su camerino los Blade Killers se organizaron sobre quien pasaría a pelear en este primer encuentro. Una vez que se pusieron de acuerdo Matt invento la excusa de ir al baño para poder salir del camerino, una vez que salió se encamino afuera del beyestadio y casualmente se topo con Max quien iba entrando al beyestadio, así que aprovecho la oportunidad para hablarle

-Hola Max, buenos días ^^ – saluda Matt amablemente

-Hola Mathew buen día – responde Max sonriente

-como has estado?

-Bien gracias y tu? – continua la plática alegremente Max

-bien también, hoy te toca pelear verdad? – pregunta interesado Matt

-Si, tu también verdad? – pregunta con precaución Max

-Si así es, espero y no nos toque enfrentarnos, eso sería bastante malo – comenta Matt

-tienes razón, bueno yo tengo que irme, me deben de estar esperando mis amigos y... – pero antes de que termine Matt lo interrumpe

-Espera aún no te vayas, quería devolverte esto – dice sacando el pañuelo y extendiéndoselo a Max, y este lo cogió de inmediato

-pero si es mi pañuelo, lo había olvidado, muchas gracias por devolvérmelo, eres un buen amigo ^^ – expreso Max al otro muchacho el cual se sonrojo un poco pero desvió la mirada hacía otro lado antes de que Max se diera cuenta.

-No hay de que, al contrario gracias a ti por ayudarme ayer cuando me caí, jeje debió haber estado de risa mi caída

-Si, un poco, pero al menos nadie se burlo de ti

-Cierto tienes razón, y tienes planes para esta tarde?

-Pues no de hecho, hoy no tengo nada planeado a menos que a Kai se le ocurra ponernos a entrenar, por que la pregunta

-Pues pensaba que si no tenías nada importante que hacer, podría invitarte un helado o algo así, ya sabes... para compensarte el que me hayas ayudado – propone Mathew colocando su mano detrás de su nuca algo avergonzado por semejante ocurrencia

-Me encantaría te parece si nos vemos cuando terminen los encuentros de hoy, para decir si puedo o no ir te parece?

-Claro, es un hecho, bueno te dejo, nos vemos en la presentación – se despide Matt mientras se aleja hacía su camerino.

Max se queda un rato más ahí guardando su pañuelo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y cuando esta dando un paso ...

-MAX! – grita un cansado Ray mientras llega jadeando al lado del chico rubio – hola buenos días – saluda Ray

-Buenos días Ray – devuelve el saludo el chico ojiazul

-acabas de llegar? – pregunta Ray

-Pues mas o menos

-por que lo dices?

-Pues me he encontrado con Mathew

-Ah si, y que te dijo? – pregunto un poco molesto Ray

-Pues me devolvió el pañuelo que le di ayer para que se secara, sabes fue muy amable de su parte que me lo haya devuelto, incluso me invito un helado para compensarme por haberlo ayudado – comento Max a Ray

-En serio, vaya chico, pero no te confíes de él Max, recuerda que son peligrosos – avisa Ray con algo de celos en su voz, pero que Max no nota

-si no te preocupes tendré cuidado, pero vamos con kai y Tyson, deben de estar esperándonos – le hace saber a Ray y ambos comienzan a caminar hacía el camerino de los Blade Breakers.

Por otro lado, Mathew se encontraba regresando hacía su camerino, mientras se preguntaba a donde llevaría a Max a tomar un helado. Al llegar sus compañeros le preguntan donde había estado

-Fui por un refresco cuando salí del baño – mintió Mathew

-Ahora entiendo tu tardanza – le hace saber Ty

-Si, lamento haberlos hecho esperar

Por otro lado tanto Max y Ray se encontraban entrando a su camerino

-Hola chicos

-Hola Tyson, hola Kai – saludan al unisonoro ambos chicos

-Hola – saluda secamente el capitán del equipo

-Vinieron juntos?

-No realmente, me encontré a Max en la entrada del Beyestadio – responde Ray

-OH vaya, que coincidencia

-Si

Al decir esto Ray se acerca a Kai, y cuando esta cerca le susurra:

-Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Claro – susurra Kai

Justo cuando Kai se para a platicar con Ray, el Señor Dickenson hace el anuncio de que los equipos que se enfrentan hoy deben de pasar a la arena

-Es hora de ir

-Por supuesto – y todos parten a la arena

Al llegar Dj Jazzman hace la presentación del día de hoy

-Buenos días a toooooooooooooodos los presentes y beyluchadores, como sabrán este día las beybatallas se pondrán interesantes ya que nuestros 4 participantes de hoy son increíbles equipos que saben como animar a su público, Los Blade Breakers, Los Blitzkrieg boys, Los Bega bladers y el equipo nuevo Los Blade Killers! – todos ellos aparecen en la pantalla – ahora veremos quienes se enfrentarán en esta primera ronda! – y a continuación la pantalla comienza a revolver a los equipos al azar hasta que arroja el primer resultado – y como primeros contrincantes tenemos a Los Blitzkrieg Boys – y en seguida arroja al segundo equipo en pelear –como segundo equipo tenemos a los Blade Killers, ahora veremos a sus contrincantes – la pantalla arroja de inmediato a los oponentes de Los Blitzkrieg boys – como contrincantes tenemos a los Blade Breakers y A los Bega Bladers. Los primeros en pelear serán los Blitzkrieg Boys contra los Blade Breakers, y después del descanso serán los Blade Killers contra los Bega Bladers – anuncia Dj Jazzman emocionado – estás serán peleas intensas! Una vez anunciado como serán los encuentros tanto los Blade Breakers como los Blitzkrieg boys se presentaron en la arena

-Bien aquí están los primeros equipos, me pregunto a quién enviarán primero los Blitzkrieg Boys, Oh al parecer piensan a enviar al temerario Bryan, me pregunto a quien enviarán por parte de los blade breakers, por parte de los Blade breakers envían a Ray, una muy buena decisión - Ambos beybluchadores pasan en medio de la arena y se abre el suelo para dar paso a la plataforma en donde pelearán – la plataforma de hoy es la estepa – y a continuación aparece la plataforma, la estepa tenía un pequeño lago del lado derecho y un pequeño árbol para que de sombra.

-Y bien beyluchodares están listos?

-3...2...1...Let ir Rip! – gritan ambos chicos, el beyblade de Bryan cae cerca del lago, mientras el beyblade de Ray cae cerca del árbol

-Falborg ataca – comienza Bryan – usa Stroblitz! – y rápidamente el Blade de Bryan comienza a levantar una gran polvareda de tierra, haciendo una fuerte ventisca que golpea al blade de Ray haciendo que pareciese que fuese un cuchillo blandiendo el aire, y como consecuencia el blade de Ray quedara con raspones

-Driger contra ataca con GARRA DE TIGRE! – exclama Ray, para que su beyblade se dirija rápidamente hacía Falborg y le da de lleno, lo cual provoca que este caiga dentro del estanque, pero que aún quede girando, sin embargo Bryan no se dará por vencido tan fácilmente

-Falborg, contraataca con Alas de plata! – ordena Bryan a su beyblade para que rápidamente comience a girar en el estanque ocasionando que el aguase, debido a que su blade giraba rápido al tener contacto con el aire originaban pequeños cúmulos del tamaño de agujas, perceptibles para un buen observador, que golpean varias veces el blade de Ray, logrando que retroceda, y pierda un poco de su fuerza, a lo que Ray actúa rápido

-Vaya, ese ataque es muy efectivo, como le hará Ray para detenerlo? – cuestiona Dj Jazzman

-Drigger repele el ataque con Giro veloz! – a lo que Drigger comienza a girar velozmente en dirección contraria hacía Falborg, logrando repeler su ataque y esquivarlos fácilmente, y como resultado golpea muy fuertemente haciendo que su blade se tambalee un poco

-Eso debió doler – comenta DJ Jazzman

-Falborg Embístelo con Alas de plata!- y de nuevo vuelve a intentar realizar su ataque pero Ray actúa a tiempo para impedirlo

-Drigger garra de tigre – y entonces Drigger se dirige hacía Falborg con mucha fuerza, haciendo que se estrelle contra el tronco del árbol para finalmente caer, haciendo que pierda el combate.

-Como ganador de esta primera batalla tenemos a Ray! – anuncia Dj emocionado – estos equipos son buenos y el público esta emocionado por ver quienes serán los próximos en pelear, oh por parte de los bladebreakers envían a su capitán Kai, y Por parte de los Blitzkrieg boys quien peleará es Tala !, esta pelea será candente, literalmente claro – aclara Dj Jazzman – veremos en que plato beybatallarán – cuando dijo eso ambos chicos ya se encontraban frente a frente, cuando se revela la plataforma donde pelarán, la cual era una fábrica eléctrica, con sus respectivos postes, y algunos edificios con generadores eléctricos y cables por doquier, y lo peor es que tenían corriente y podrían electrocutar los beyblades (Jery: los blades se van a quemar, jojo como pollos rostizados xD) – esto se pondrá interesante, requiere de una habilidad para esquivar los cables y poder atacar a su oponente lo cual es un verdadero reto – comunica Dj Jazzman.

-En 3...2...1...Let It Rip! – ambos gritan lanzando ávidamente sus beyblades.

El beybade de Tala cae en el techo de los edificios mientras el blade de Kai cae cerca de los generadores eléctricos. El primero en avanzar hacía su oponente es Tala, avanzando hábilmente hacía el beyblade de Kai esquivando los cables que se encontraban para llegar a Kai

-Wolborg ataca con Ventisca glacial! – ordena Tala para que Wolborg comience a generar una gran y helada ventisca, dando como origen que los cables electrificados quedaran congelados, mientras avanzaba rápidamente hacía Dranzer – Como enfrentarás esto Kai? – pregunta mientras sonríe satisfactoriamente creyendo que ganará

-Hmp...ya verás como lo enfrento – respondió Kai retadoramente, sin embargo no le ordeno a blade que se moviera de su lugar, por lo que la ventisca lo alcanzó, lo cual ocasionó que Tala riera

-creí que me darías más pelea, pero desde que has estado saliendo con ese chiquillo te has vuelto mas blando – reclama Tala

-no lo creo...por que no hechas un vistazo – dice Kai tranquilamente cruzándose de brazos

Mientras Tala repara en ver hacía su beyblade y lo que vio no le gusto, el beyblade de Kai había creado una barrera de fuego alrededor de él repeliendo el ataque de Tala ya que de haberlo alcanzado estaría congelado.

-blando, no lo creo, ahora verás – Dranzer ataca con Blazing Gear – ordena Kai a su beyblade lo que por consiguiente hace que se dirija y derrita todo a su paso, hasta acorralar a Wolborg contra una pared justo cuando lanza plumas certeramente al beyblade de Tala logrando que pierda el equilibrio y comience a tambalearse, sin embargo; al ver esto Tala decide zafarse y recuperar algo de equilibrio, pero Kai al darse cuenta de sus intenciones decide darle el golpe de gracia para terminar ese encuentro y demostrarle a Tala que no había perdido su buena condición al tener un buena beybatalla.

-Dranzer utiliza flecha de fuego! – exclama Kai a lo que Dranzer rápidamente se dirige hacía Wolborg, su ataque consistía en que todas las plumas de Dranzer forman una gran flecha, cuando Dranzer logró hacerla impacto de lleno hacía su oponente, logrando que el fuego con que estaba hecha la flecha se extendiera por toda la plataforma y derritiera la mayor parte de la fábrica que estaba congelada. Cuando el fuego se hubo disipado vieron que el beyblade de Kai aún continuaba girando mientras que al lado de este se encontraba el beyblade de Tala completamente negro y completamente quieto, señal de que había perdido. Tala recoge su beyblade y cuando lo recoge...

-Creías que por andar con Tyson me había vuelto más blando, quizás, pero también es cierto que gracias a él me he vuelto mas fuerte – y terminando esta conversación regreso con su equipo mientras que Tala apretaba con fuerza su beyblade, señal inequívoca de que estaba furioso por las palabras de Kai.

-Y como ganador tenemos a los Blade Breakers! – anuncia un entusiasmado Dj Jazzman – y ahora tomaremos un descanso de una hora y media para que puedan estirar sus piernas e ir a comer algo para que después puedan disfrutar de la próxima pelea que de seguro será emocionante.

Cuando Dj Jazzman termino su anuncio, nuestros protagonistas se dirigieron a comer en un parque cercano al beyestadio, ya que Ray les había preparado onigiris a sus amigos y un poco de comida extra.

-Gracias por la comida Ray, no te hubieras molestado – dice un apenado Kai

-No es nada Kai, no te preocupes, pensé que podríamos hacer un picnic en este parque – responde Ray humildemente

-Gracias por la comida Ray – exclama Tyson feliz

-tu no tienes vergüenza verdad? – le pregunta Kai a Tyson

-No

-¬¬ no tienes remedio – responde Kai

-tu tampoco =P

-Gracias por la comida Ray, eres muy amable – responde Max, ignorando a sus amigos y sonriendo con amabilidad a lo que Ray se sonroja un poco y se hace el desentendido.

Mientras todos están comiendo sus onigiris, y unos bentos que Ray se encargó de hacer para ellos, Matt se encuentra pensando en lo que siente por cierto chico rubio.

-"no sé que me pasa, pero cuando estoy cerca de Max o su sola presencia me hace sentir bien, y alegre y también de buen humor, además el chico no es tan malo, es un buen amigo" – piensa Matt mientras camina por ahí en compañía de Ty, quien iba hablando de cosas triviales a lo que Matt sólo negaba o asentía con la cabeza ya que llevaba puestos sus auriculares, haciendo que escuchaba música, pero en realidad estaba pensando en todo lo que le había pasado.

-Y eso es lo que pasa cuando no tienes cuidado – explicaba Ty

-... – Matt asintió de nuevo, y quitándose los auriculares pone atención a Ty

-disculpa que no te escuchara en todo el camino Ty, pero la música era metalera y no pude escuchar bien, lo siento – se expresa Matt apenado

-no te preocupes Matt, a veces pasa, aunque creo que Kei esta exagerando no te parece? –comenta casualmente Ty

-Si, pero mientras no sea con nosotros esta bien

-Tienes razón, por cierto como esta tu hermanito Jay?

-pues anda un poco mal, lo hemos llevado con el médico y nos ha dicho que tiene asma, ya se nos hacía raro a mí y a mi mamá que siempre le diera catarro, sin embargo; mi mamá no tiene el suficiente dinero y por eso pienso ir a conseguir trabajo más tarde, espero tener suerte.

-Eso es terrible amigo, pero aun si consigues el empleo, saldremos fuera de Japón para competir, y lo más seguro es que te despidan del trabajo

-eso lo sé, pero tu más que nadie sabe que yo no tengo otros parientes aparte de mi mamá y mi hermano, y no creo que nadie se ofrezca a darme el dinero para las medicinas así como así

-Yo te lo daré – afirma seguro Ty

-No Ty, es que...

-Nada, yo te daré el dinero suficiente para eso, sólo dime cuanto necesitas

-No Ty, ya has hecho mucho por mí, en serio, gracias

-Pero nada Matt, mira hablaré con mi hermano para pedirle el dinero y que te eche la mano, después de todo son buenos amigos desde la preparatoria no?

-Vale, y Ty...gracias por escucharme y apoyarme en esto

-No te preocupes, somos amigos, y no creo que a Kei le importe mucho

-De acuerdo

Y terminada esta conversación ambos chicos regresan a su camerino mientras platican sobre los encuentros de ayer y prepararse para su siguiente encuentro contra BEGA. Mientras tanto los Blade Breakers se encontraban terminando de comer lo que Ray les había preparado y este guardaba los bentos en su mochila

-bueno yo voy por una soda, aun faltan como 15 minutos no? – pregunta Max

-te acompaño – se apresura a decir Tyson

-Nosotros vamos a esperarlos a la entrada del beyestadio les parece?

-Claro – y ambos terminan yéndose a la máquina de sodas dejando a Ray y Kai solos

-Oye Kai, puedo platicar contigo sobre algo importante?

-adelante – dice mientras se cruza de brazos y comienza a caminar

-verás, hace tiempo que me siento un poco raro cuando Max esta cerca, es decir, por ejemplo, hoy Max me contó que se había topado con Matt antes de que yo llegara, y pues eso me dejo algo enojado, pero no se porque

-mmm...que es lo que piensas cuando estás con él? – pregunta Kai intrigado

-Pues pienso que es muy amable conmigo y también que lo aprecio, pero cada vez que me habla de Matt me enojo sin saber la razón – termina de decir Ray

-mmm, entiendo, has pensado que haya alguna posibilidad de que te guste

-la verdad si, pero es mi amigo, y a veces siento que no puedo verlo como amigo, pero siento que no puedo verlo como algo más, es muy confuso – admite Ray .

-en ese caso, deberías de averiguar que es lo que realmente sientes por él, y decírselo ya que después podría ser tarde

-lo intentaré pero no te prometo nada

-de acuerdo, pero ten en cuenta que Max entenderá lo que sientes, y no cambiará nada el que le digas tus sentimientos, pero te aconsejo que lo pienses primero y después decidas que hacer, si te podemos ayudar Tyson y yo en algo cuentas con nuestro apoyo – dice Kai

-gracias

-No hay de que – y dada por terminada la plática los chicos continúan su camino, mientras Max y Tyson regresaban de la máquina de sodas charlando sobre el encuentro que Max tuvo con Matt.

-Oye Tyson tu crees que debería salir con Matt?

-lo dices por que te ha invitado a un helado, sólo es una salida Max, no es nada malo, además dices que es amable verdad?

-Así es Tyson, pero no sé, no parece que intente algo malo conmigo

-No pierdes nada con salir un rato con él Max, pero ten cuidado recuerda que son los Blade Killers, según Kai, Kei es peligroso, pero yo creo que no todos los de ese equipo sean malos

-Tienes razón, mira ahí están Kai y Ray vamos a alcanzarlos – dice Max mientras camina rápidamente junto con Tyson y les dan alcance a los chicos

-Hola muchachos ya llegamos – saluda Max amablemente

-Hola amor – dice Tyson abrazando a su novio Kai

-Hola – responde Kai correspondiendo el abrazo y pasando su brazo por sus hombros. Los chicos se encontraban subiendo las gradas y al momento de sentarse Dj Jazzman hace acto de aparición

-Espero y hayan comido bien por que este encuentro va a estar bastante bueno, a continuación los siguientes 2 equipos que se enfrentarán en esta primera etapa, reciban con un caluroso aplauso a los Bega Bladers ! – y el equipo aparece en la plataforma –y saluden al nuevo equipo, ellos son los Blade Killers ! – y aparecen seguidamente de los Bega Bladers, y el público se pone eufórico. Me pregunto a quién escogerán los Bega Bladers para luchar primero, al parecer van a escoger al enigmático e ingenioso Mystel ! –el público aplaude cuando Mystel aparece en la plataforma. Ahora me pregunto a quién enviarán los Blade killers!, esperen al parecer los BladeKillers quieren dar un anuncio, veamos lo que tienen que decir – y Dj Jazzman les pasa el micrófono, y Kei lo toma para comenzar a hablar

-Antes quiero preguntarles a nuestros oponentes, el equipo Bega si se quieren retirar de este encuentro – todos quedan sorprendidos y extrañados por semejante pregunta

-Por supuesto que no, no nos retiraremos hasta al menos haber peleado – responde Claude

-Bien, si no quieren que sus beyblades queden en mil pedazos, creo que deberían considerarlo – explica Kei calmadamente

-como dice Claude, no nos retiraremos, al menos no sin haberlo intentado primero – responde Brooklyn desafiante

-Esta bien, como quieran, puedes proseguir árbitro – y le devuelve a Dj Jazzman su micrófono y este y todo el público en general queda sorprendido y extrañado con tal actitud. Al termino ese intercambio de palabras por parte de ambos equipos, los Blade Killers deciden enviar a Rico, a lo que Dj Jazzman anuncia:

-al parecer piensan enviar a Tsunomoto Rico – enseguida Rico pasa a la plataforma – y veremos en que plataforma pelearán.

Al terminar de decir eso el suelo se abre dejando ver una pista de skating con muchas rampas y varios medios tubos, al igual que varios barandales, parecía un pequeño parque para skate boarding (Jery: me inspire en mi mejor amiga para hacer esta plataforma, amiga gracias ^.^)

-3...2...1...Let ir Rip! – y los beyblades son lanzados con lo mejor que ambos tienen

El blade de Mystel cae cerca de una de las rampas de skating, mientras que el blade de Rico cayo en la rampa principal, la cual era la más grande del mini-parque de skate boarding, el primero en atacar es Mystel

-Poseidón, usa, jabalina oceánica! – exclama Mystel – y acto seguido el blade de Mystel se mueve rápidamente, y con gran habilidad hacía Black Minus, pero al impactar con él, no logra moverlo de su lugar, a lo cual Mystel se sorprende, entonces vuelve a intentar atacar

-Poseidón, utiliza ola catastrófica – y acto seguido, una gran ola se ve que esta a punto de impactar contra su oponente, llenando de agua completamente la plataforma de skate

-Una gran inundación se ha apoderado de la plataforma, se habrá salvado el beyblade de Rico? – pregunta Dj Jazzman

Al momento en que Dj Jazzman, termina de decir eso, la plataforma se sacude, y en ella se ven grietas, y como algunas rampas se hunden y otras se elevan, como si fuera un sismo, sacude la pequeña plataforma hasta que se queda agrietada completamente y para que el agua que inundaba toda la plataforma se filtre por ella, sin embargo; debido a lo tan agrietada que esta la plataforma, deja sin espacio al beyblade de Mystel para que pueda escapar o moverse hacía cualquier otro lugar.

-Muy bien, creías que me ibas a vencer así como así con esos ataques inútiles (Jery: inútiles?, pero si Mystel es muy rápido y hábil) no tienes la fuerza suficiente para vencerme, además te mostraré como es un verdadero ataque!, Black Minus, choque expansivo! – y a continuación, el beyblade de Rico, evita hábilmente las grietas que el provocó para que Poseidón no se moviera, y de un rápido movimiento se impacta contra él logrando hacerlo añicos, sin embargo lo único que no queda despedazado es su bestia Bit y por consiguiente gane el primer encuentro.(Jery: de ahí el nombre del ataque, quien adivine por qué le he puesto así le dedicaré el siguiente capítulo a esa persona)

-No puede ser! – exclama un sorprendido Mystel acercándose a recoger su beyblade (Jery: o lo que queda de él, pobre Mystel, pero ya tendrá un mejor beyblade, lo prometo/ Mystel: eso espero Jery /Jery: hai)

-créelo niño, considéralo un favor, tu beyblade no aguantaba una pelea como esta

Todo el público se queda callado esperando el anuncio de Dj Jazzman, ya que aún están impresionados por lo que acaban de presenciar

-Y...y el ganador de este encuentro es Rico, de los Blade Killers, fue una pelea increíble, de un solo ataque logro acabar con el beyblade de Mystel...no cabe duda que son fuertes oponentes – afirma Dj Jazzman. Cuando ambos chicos regresan con sus equipos el equipo Bega, se queda sorprendido por la fuerza del blader Rico

-Mystel te encuentras bien? – pregunta Ming Ming preocupada

-Si, no te preocupes, ese chico es bueno, sólo destruyo el blade, pero la bestia Bit esta intacta – les hace saber Mystel

-Eso es increíble, no pensé que hubiera oponentes fuertes – dice Claude sorprendido

-Es cierto, bien en ese caso yo pelearé – dice Brooklyn decidido

-Estás seguro Brooklyn? – pregunta Ming Ming

-Claro, además si tu o Claude pelean pueden salir lastimados Ming Ming, no voy a permitir que corran ese riesgo

-De acuerdo, confiamos en ti amigo – apoya Claude

-Tu puedes vencerlo – Comenta Mystel

-Contamos contigo Brooklyn – anima alegre Ming Ming

-Esta bien, no se preocupen, haré lo posible para recuperarnos – dice Brooklyn con firmeza

-Ahora a quien enviarán los Bega Bladers a pelear?, oh al parecen enviarán a su líder el hábil y prodigioso Brooklyn – informa Dj Jazzman – y por parte de los Blade Killers envían a su líder también, Kei Hasegawa!, esos chicos no se quedan atrás – informa Dj Jazzman

-Aun quieres continuar peleando...Masefield? – pregunta un tanto irónico Kei

-no he arrojado nunca la toalla, y no empezaré ahora – responde seguro Brooklyn

-Bien, pero después no digas que no les di una oportunidad para rendirte a ti y a tu equipo

-...

-Veamos en que plataforma pelearán estos 2 chicos...al parecer la plataforma de este último encuentro del día de hoy es uno de los templos más hermosos y famosos de Japón, el templo de Kiyomizudera (Jery: templo del agua pura) – y a continuación se deja ver una pequeño templo, a los alrededores hay varios árboles, sin embargo cerca del complejo hay algunas cascadas que bajan desde colinas cercanas al templo, hay una enorme baranda que sobresale de la colina y ofrece una hermosa vista sobre la ciudad. El templo era una réplica en miniatura exacta del que se encontraba en la ciudad de Kioto, Japón, lo que ocasionó que todos los espectadores quedaran maravillados con tal plataforma – Es un muy linda Plataforma, lástima que tenga que ser destruida, pero ya saben dejamos lo mejor para el final! – exclama Dj Jazzman por su ingenioso comentario

-3...2...1...Let It Rip! – exclaman ambos bladers, siendo que el beyblade de Brooklyn cae en la parte donde se puede ver una linda vista de la ciudad y sus alrededores, mientras que el blade de Kei cae en las cascadas de debajo del templo

-Zeus ve hacía abajo! – exclama Broklyn con un movimiento de manos mientras Zeus acata la orden dada por su dueño, y rápidamente se avienta hacía abajo para darle alcancé a su oponente

-Saltar de la plataforma Kiyomizu (1) sólo para atraparme eh? – sisea Kei burlonamente "entonces ven por mí, Masefield pero te llevarás una grata sorpresa" – sonríe malévolamente Kei

-No sólo te atraparé, también voy a vencerte – responde firmemente Brooklyn – "este tipo trama algo, tengo que averiguar que es antes de que lo lleve a cabo"

-Ya lo veremos – desafía Kei

-Zeus utiliza oscuridad total! – exclama Brooklyn ya al instante se puede observar un aura oscura rodeando su beyblade, la cual se expande haciendo que la plataforma quede a oscuras, sin posibilidad de ver nada, sin embargo se logra escuchar como un beyblade es golpeado con mucha fuerza, y momentos después se disipa la oscuridad, logrando ver lo que sucedía, el beyblade de Kei aún seguí girando sin ningún rasguño o daño, lo cual dejo a todos atónitos

-como lograste esquivar mi ataque?, y mas aún como es que tu beyblade no tiene ningún rasguño! – exclama Brooklyn sorprendido

-Je, esquivar tu ataque, de hecho yo no lo esquive, mas bien...lo rechacé, verás Brooklyn, mi bestia Bit, Demon Dragon, es una criatura de la oscuridad, sin embargo, segundos antes de que lanzaras tu ataque, mi beyblade creó un aura que lo protegió de tu ataque, lo que le permitió que se moviera, y tu sólo golpearás las rocas, haciéndote creer que era mi beyblade, pero ahora verás, Demon Dragon (Jery: Demon dragon es un dragon rojo con negro, pero la diferencia es que tiene unas alas gigantescas negras) utiliza Tornado infernal! – exclama Kei, al momento en que se forma un tornado negro que arrasa con todo lo que hay a su paso, el tornado arrastra a Zeus con el, y se ve cómo es golpeado duramente por su oponente, para cuando el tornado terminó el beyblade de Brooklyn caía ...hecho añicos totalmente, iba cayendo lentamente, no quedaba nada del beyblade que era antes. Mientras el beyblade de Kei seguía girando tan campante

-oh no mira...los blades del equipo BEGA...han sido destrozados... – comenta Tyson angustiado y sorprendido por el poder de los BladeKillers

-ah...imposible...no pueden tener tanto poder – dice Ray sorprendido

-Perdimos - dice Brooklin, asombrado de que su equipo haya perdido en las preeliminares del torneo y perdiera contra alguien que no fuera Tyson...

-jaja, les advertimos que se retirarán pero no quisieron escucharnos, ese es el precio por haber aceptado el desafío - exclama Kei mientras señala el blade hecho añicos de Brooklin y mira a Kai fijamente – "eso es lo que te pasará a ti Hiwatari" – mientras Kai le devuelve la mirada de manera que ninguno de los chicos se de cuenta.

-...No...no tengo palabras para describir esto...los ganadores son Los BladeKillers – anuncia un atónito Dj Jazzman, mientras los dos beyluchadores pasan a recoger sus beyblades – recuerden que el torneo continuará en otros países a partir de mañana, eso es todo – termina de decir Dj Jazzman sin animo

Mientras Kei recoge su beyblade y regresa con sus compañeros de equipo, Ming Ming y los demás miembros del equipo BEGA se acercan a Brooklyn para comprobar que se encuentre bien

-Brooklyn estás bien? – pregunta un preocupado Claude

-...

-Brooklyn...

-e-estoy bien, saben...Zeus – dice mirando los fragmentos de lo que era su bestia Bit al momento en que su mirada se torna perdida

-Ven, tienes que descansar, te llevaremos al camerino – ofrece Claude pasando uno de sus brazos por el hombro de su amigo y la otra en la cintura para sostenerlo y comenzar a caminar bajo la preocupada mirada de Mystel y Ming Ming. Una vez alejados de ellos, Ming Ming se encarga de recoger los pedazos que restaban del beyblade de Brooklyn y los guarda en una bolsa

-Vamos a ver que Brooklyn este bien – asegura Ming Ming

-Si, nos necesita – contesta Mystel y ambos se dirigen a su camerino para apoyar a su amigo

Cuando ellos se retiraron los BladeKillers también, yendo directamente hacía su camerino ignorando las miradas duras y cuchicheos de los demás participantes al verlos pasar. Una vez en su camerino deciden comenzar a hablar

-Fue un poco difícil vencerlos – admite Kei

-Y que lo digas, ese chico Mystel es muy hábil, mira que convocar un maremoto, tuve que ingeniármelas para que Black Minus actuara rápido

-Ese chico, Masefield, es un prodigio, tal y como dijo Boris, es muy bueno, solamente por que tengo a Demon Dragon logré ganarle, Zeus es una bestia Bit poderosa, pero el chico se reprimió de usar su verdadero poder, ja, de seguro no lo hizo para no herir a su equipo o a los demás, va! que desperdicio – comenta Kei

-no importa, pero he de admitir que son buenos, bastante buenos a mi parecer – comenta Ty

-si eso es cierto, tu crees que los Blade Breakers sean igual de fuertes? – pregunta Matt

-Eso espero, de una cosa estoy seguro, no se darán por vencidos así de fácil.

-Eso es cierto

-Bueno yo ya me voy Kei, voy a pasar a visitar a un amigo de la preparatoria, nos vemos hermano, te veo en la casa, hasta pronto Matt, adiós Rico – y se va con la intención de ver a su amigo de la escuela.

Rico, Matt y Kei se quedaron platicando un rato más

-Ja, vieron la cara de Masefield cuando vio su beyblade, eso demuestra que ahora todos se irán con más cuidado con nosotros, especialmente los blade breakers – se burla Kei

-si, de hecho es gracias a Boris por que estamos aquí, sin embargo el nos dijo que nosotros nos encarguemos de derrotarlos... – continua Kei

-Pero recuerda que no podemos hacer trampa – le recuerda Rico

-Si eso lo sé Rico, pero al menos este día ha sido provechoso, no sólo por que vencimos a Masefeld y su equipo, si no también por que infundimos miedo a los otros participantes – informa Kei a los otros dos chicos

-Si eso es verdad

-Bueno yo también me voy, quede de verme con alguien en mi casa, adiós chicos – dice Kei tomando su chamarra y guardando en ella su beyblade, para después salir y dirigirse a su casa.

-bueno, sólo quedamos nosotros 2

-Hmp, en fin, oye...viste las expresiones en las caras de los Blade Breakers? – pregunta Matt curioso

-mmm...no me fije bien

-estaban todos boquiabiertos, excepto Hiwatari, parecía que les iban a entrar moscas a esos chicos jajaja, fue muy cómico – expresa Matt recordando sus expresiones faciales.

-quizás, bueno tengo que irme, a ver si recopilo información acerca de Kon – dice Rico mientras guarda sus cosas

-sabes algo Rico? Creo q ese chico Max es algo lindo no crees?

-no lo sé...a que viene eso?

-pues hoy me lo he topado para devolverle su pañuelo y se porto muy amble conmigo...además se ve muy guapo – comenta mientras guarda sus cosas en su mochila, dándole la espalda a Rico

-no me importa...pero recuerda que es uno de nuestros oponentes...no le tengas piedad...solo por que te gusta o sea tu amigo – opina Rico al mismo tiempo que sale del camerino para irse a su casa a recopilar información de Ray.

Mientras Matt se prepara para ver si Max acepto su invitación a tomar una helado o no, se dirige a la entrada del estadio, pensando en que iría a encontrar trabajo después de invitar a Max a tomar un helado.

**_Con los bladebreakers_**

Los chicos iban caminando en silencio, nadie decía nada acerca de los encuentros últimos encuentros, todos se encontraban reflexionando sobre lo que habían presenciado, Los BladeKillers eran sorprendentes, de un solo ataque habían destruido completamente los beyblades. Eso es bastante perturbador y a la vez sorprendente, y como si de un acuerdo se tratara nadie mencionaba nada sobre la contienda de los Blade Killers vs. Bladebreakers. Y como nadie se atrevía a decir nada el primero en romper ese incómodo e inusual silencio es ...

-Oye Kai, vamos a entrenar hoy? – pregunta Max

-...

-Kai?

-...que?

-Max te pregunto si entrenaríamos hoy – responde Ray

-ah...no, no vamos a entrenar, además tenemos que empacar para viajar así que entrenaremos cuando lleguemos al siguiente lugar

-Gracias Kai

-Podemos ir a ver a Brooklyn? – pregunta Tyson preocupado

-no creo que este en las mejores condiciones para verlo, Tyson, debe de estar muy deprimido (Jery: o ponerse muy loco como cuando Kai lo venció) como para recibir visitas en este momento – le hace saber Ray.

-Tienes razón, espero y se encuentre bien – desea Max , mientras los chicos se dirigen a la salida del beyestadio. Ahí Max ve a Matt recargado en una de las columnas con los brazos cruzados mirando hacía un punto fijo en particular

-Chicos, tengo que irme, quedé en ir a tomar un helado, nos vemos después, hasta pronto –les hace saber Max mientras se acerca a Matt

-De acuerdo, adiós Max, cuídate – dice Tyson

-Adiós – ese fue Kai

-... – ese fue Ray que solamente agitó la mano, ya que le enfurecía ver a Max junto con Mathew. Cuando ven al rubio irse ellos también deciden irse para darle espacio a Max

-Hola, llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

-No, claro que no, casi acabo de llegar, jeje, ehm...entonces...puedes ir a tomar un helado?

-claro, Kai nos ha dicho que no entrenaríamos hoy, así que por mi no hay problema

-entonces vamos – y ambos se van juntos

Un rato después de caminar por algunas calles, pasan cerca por la casa de Matt, un giro a la derecha y ahí encuentra varios establecimientos como restaurantes, cafés, algunos bares y continúan caminando hasta encontrar un pequeño establecimiento en una de las esquinas, el establecimiento tenía un color verde claro y arriba de la entrada el nombre de dicho lugar "paradise Café", el lugar era agradable y bastante bien iluminado, así como también varias mesas, en una ventana grande se podía leer un cartel que decía claramente "Se busca ayudante", Matt guió al chico rubio adentro del establecimiento y se sentaron en una de las mesas junto a la ventana, y una mesera les dio 2 menús (Jery: Si ya sé, me preguntarán que hacen en un café si iban a ir por un helado, pues en esa cafetería venden helados) Al cabo de un rato los chicos deciden lo que ordenaran, se acerca una mesera y les toma la orden, mientras les llevan sus helados

-y que te parece el lugar Max?

-bastante agradable, se ve que es un buen lugar para pasar el rato con tus amigos

-si, es cierto – y llega la mesera con sus órdenes, un helado de vainilla para Max y un helado de limón para Mathew.

-gracias – dicen ambos y la mesera se retira para atender a otros clientes.

Ambos comienzan a comer su helado en un incómodo silencio, silencio que es roto por Matt

-y que te pareció mi equipo?

-muy fuerte, a decir verdad, no me esperaba que pudiera derrotar tan fácilmente al equipo BEGA

-si, Kei nos ayuda a entrenar y prepararnos

-oh ya veo

-si, les dimos una paliza a los Bega Bladers, aunque Rico y Kei admiten que les costo trabajo, de no haber actuado rápido no quisiera saber que les hubiera pasado.

-Si, la bestia bit de Kei es bastante fuerte

-Si...

-tu y Kei son muy amigos?

-si, de hecho él era mi mejor amigo en la preparatoria

-de verás?, por que no parece muy amable

-si, cuando lo conocí parecía un joven muy prometedor, y muy amable, pero no te dejes engañar por su apariencia, es muy manipulador y muy chantajista, tiene métodos para hacer cualquier cosa que el quiere, no le importa quien salga perjudicado con tal de que obtenga lo que desee – relata Matt

-se ve que es una persona peligrosa

-y lo es Max, lo es

-pero no todos los del equipo son así verdad?

-no, a diferencia de Kei, Ty es muy amable y simpático, no hace mal a nadie, y Rico...bueno él es indiferente por que lo han lastimado mucho y por eso no quiere relacionarse con nadie más, es un buen chico en realidad, y yo...pues sería incapaz de hacerle daño a mis amigos... – relata Kei mientras mira su copa de helado casi vacía

-ya veo, es bueno saber eso, de algún modo

-si, es verdad...

-y...tienes familia?

-si, mi hermano y mi mamá y tu?

-si, mi mamá y mi papá

-no tienes hermano?

-no, soy hijo único jeje

-y en que trabajan tus padres?

-mi mamá es la entrenadora de los PPB All Starz, y mi papá tiene un tienda de beyblades y tu mamá en que trabaja?

-mi mamá...es secretaria, trabaja en un empresa conocida, se va desde las 7 y regresa a las 3, pero a veces se queda a cubrir tiempo extra de 4 horas, pero sólo se queda los miércoles

-ah ya veo, bueno ya termine

-yo igual, nos vamos?

-claro, espera, señorita la cuenta – pide Matt a la muchacha que los atendió desde el principio, para al poco rato llevarle la cuenta, Matt paga y al levantarse para dirigirse a la salida...

-Espérame Max, regreso, y se acercó a la chica para preguntarle sobre el trabajo, después de unas cuantas palabras cruzadas con la chica, decide volver al lado de su amigo Rubio

-Listo, podemos irnos – avisa Matt para que ambos salgan del café y comiencen a caminar

-me acompañas a mi casa? – pregunta un tímido rubio

-por supuesto, pero...puedes guiarme, por que ...ah...no se donde queda tu casa jejeje – dice mientras le sale una gota al estilo anime

-claro, si no mal recuerdo es por aquí – afirma Max mientras camina hacía adelante para después Matt situarse a su lado, y así comienzan a caminar tranquilamente rumbo a casa del ojiazul.

**_Dojo Espada de Dragón_**

Tyson, Kai y Ray se encontraban limpiando el dojo y la casa de Tyson, recogiendo lo que el ladrón rompió y destruyo, Ray se encontraba limpiando la sala, mientras que Tyson limpiaba el dojo junto con Kai, para luego pintarlo para borrar el graffiti que había.

Ray barría mientras pensaba en como había terminado metido en eso

-ahhhhh – suspiro, mientras un recuerdo acudía a su mente.

***_Flash Back***_

_Kai, Tyson y Ray se dirigían camino a su casa, pero Kai llamó a su limosina para que fueran a recogerlos, todos subieron y partió de ahí _

_-Kai vamos a mi casa para limpiarla, aun queda tiempo? _

_-claro que si, Ty-chan, además te lo prometí y no puedo romper esa promesa – dice Kai tomando la mano del peliazul y entrelazando sus dedos. Ray veía por la ventana mientras pensaba en los eventos que habían sucedido ese día, y la derrota del equipo Bega_

_-Oye Ray, no quieres que pasemos a dejarte en tu departamento? – pregunta Tyson _

_-eh?...no Tyson, gracias, pero por que van a limpiar tu casa?_

_-pues por que hace unos días alguien entro a mi casa y... – no pudo completar la frase, así que Kai lo hizo por él_

_-robo y desordeno toda su casa incluyendo el Dojo, su casa esta de cabeza, para nuestra suerte no se robo nada más que la gorra de Tyson_

_-oh por eso no la traes...pensé que querías cambiar tu apariencia y no la traías, vaya Tyson eso es malo_

_-si, pero por suerte la habitación de mi abuelo esta intacta, pero todo lo demás esta revuelto, ayer se supone que íbamos a ir a limpiar, pero se me olvido, así que por eso hemos decidido ir hoy, lo más pronto posible – responde Tyson calmadamente_

_-oh ya veo, espero y no se haya robado otra cosa – dice Ray esperanzado_

_-espero que no haya robado nada más - responde Tyson_

_-Tardaremos un poco en arreglar todo_

_-no si somos 3 personas – dice Kai mirando a Ray insistentemente_

_-... – Ray alzando una ceja sospechando algo_

_-Ray...nos vas a ayudar a limpiar verdad? – dice Tyson mirándolo y poniendo cara de cachorro abandonado (Jery: que Kawai *_*)_

_-vamos Ray, no puedes dejarnos solos en esto, ahora que sabes lo que haremos – dice Kai mirando a Ray amenazadoramente _

_-Uff esta bien los ayudaré – dice con resignación mientras Kai sonreía de lado y Tyson sonreía abiertamente_

_***Fin del Flash Back***_

Y ahora se encontraba limpiando la casa del peliazul antes de que se fueran a otro país para continuar con el torneo. Para cuando termino de barrer, Tyson le pidió amablemente si podía ir a comprar pintura para que puedan pintar el dojo, a lo que Ray accede

-Puedes ir a comprar la pintura con el señor Toshiro, esta a unas pocas cuadras de aquí, esta es la dirección – le da un pequeño mapa para luego salir de ahí.

Ray encontró sin problemas la tienda del señor Toshiro y pidió la pintura, pago la cuenta y regreso a casa de Tyson sin problemas, una vez que llegó ayudo a los chicos a pintar

-vaya, si que esta muy graffiteado el dojo, y las frases son muy ...perturbadoras, el tipo que hizo esto debe de estar enfermo – opina Ray pintando la puerta del Dojo

-si así es – dice Kai firmemente mientras pinta la pared derecha

-si, cuando lo vi me quede en blanco – cuenta Tyson pintando la pared izquierda

Al cabo de un largo rato los chicos terminan de pintar el dojo, y van a descansar un rato a la casa de Tyson y terminar de acomodar el cuarto del peliazul, mientras este revisaba que no le faltara nada más que su gorra

-Ya revisaste que no faltara nada Ty-chan

-si, hasta ahora me falta solo mi gorra...y ahora que lo mencionas me falta también la foto de cuando ganamos el torneo pasado, no la veo por ningún lado, pero de ahí en fuera nada más se ha perdido – confirma Tyson a Kai

-me alegra saber que no se ha llevado nada más que la fotografía

-Si

-Y tienen algún sospechoso muchachos? – pregunta Ray mientras se cruza de brazos

-Si...Kei Hasegawa

-por que estás tan seguro?

-por que hace unos años ese tipo estaba obsesionado con Tyson, y ahora su obsesión ha crecido, y no parará hasta conseguir lo que quiere

-Entonces hay que irnos con cuidado con ese tipo

-Así es...

-Bueno ya esta anocheciendo, y prácticamente tu casa esta limpia, al igual que el Dojo, aunque...al parecer por como estaban las cosas cuando entramos el ladrón volvió una vez más, pero sólo dices que robo la fotografía del último torneo verdad?

-si así es...

-No creo que regrese, conociéndolo estará ocupado empacado como para venir a hacer otro desastre – afirma Kei – además nosotros tenemos que empacar

-es cierto, mañana nos espera un viaje en avión

-Correcto, bueno es mejor que nos vayamos, antes de que se nos haga más tarde – dice Kai mientras llama a su limosina para que los recoja en la casa del peliazul

-Claro Kai-kun

Y unos 20 minutos después llega la limosina de Kai, y este le informa a su chofer que primero irían a casa de Ray para después dirigirse a la mansión Hiwatari

Al llegar a casa de Kon (Jery: el depa de Ray es como el mío jeje pero con mas espacio jojo) este se despide de sus amigos y ve a la limosina partir, mientras el entra en su departamento pensando en el día que tuvo.

_**Con Max yMatt**_

Max y Matt platicaban animadamente sobre algunas cosas curiosas de sus equipo, como por que el nombre, y Matt contaba algunas anécdotas en el tiempo en que estaba en la preparatoria, mientras Max escuchaba atentamente y reía con algunas ocurrencias de sus amigo ojiambár, la tarde había caído desde hace algún rato pero eso no les importó mucho ya que se estaban conociendo bien, pasaron por el puente y el río, mientras continuaba su charla, hasta llegar a la casa-tienda del chico rubio

-es aquí – indica Max al tiempo que se acercan al establecimiento

-oh, se ve muy agradable – comenta Matt

-si, es muy acogedora, jeje

-si, bueno tengo que empacar para el vuelo de mañana

-es cierto...se me había olvidado por completo, y ya te quite tiempo para que empaques y...

-Oh no te preocupes, fue un día divertido no?, pudimos conocernos un poco más

-Eso es verdad

-si, ahm... nos vemos en el vuelo de mañana – se despide Matt

-si, gracias por todo Mathew, esta fue la mejor tarde que he pasado ^.^

-No hay de que, para que están los amigos, hasta pronto, cuídate – dice despidiéndose de Max y dirigiéndose hacía su casa para poder empacar y pensar en el día tan fabuloso que había tenido...

Definitivamente...Mathew Kinotary se estaba enamorando cada vez más de ese chico rubio de ojos azules, pero no era tanta la atracción física sino mas bien...le atraía su personalidad con chispa y alegría, le gustaba la manera en que sonreía, y sus ojos...le gustaban por que en ellos se reflejaba la inocencia y ternura del chico, y además de eso Mathew consideraba que tenía un buen corazón, si definitivamente Matt se encontraba fascinado por el chico que lo consideraba su amigo y esperaba que el comenzará a sentir algo más que amistad hacia su persona.

Mientras los pensamientos de Matt eran de esperanza de que su amor fuera correspondido por el chico de sus sueños no se imaginaba que su destino daría un giro completo hacía un final no muy feliz, donde su corazón y espíritu se terminarían por quebrar.

CONTINUARÁ...

Espero y hayan disfrutado el fic, como lo prometí 2 capítulos seguidos, no tan seguidos como yo hubiera querido y si...soy oficialmente universitaria, espero y no los haya decepcionado, cualquier duda, comentario o aclaración no duden en decirme y enviarme un review (1) la frase de Kei sobre saltar del templo Kiyomizu es una frase que se remonta a una tradición durante el periodo Edo, que se supone que , si uno sobrevive al saltar desde la plataforma, le será concedido un deseo. Me preció divertidoe poner algo así, espero y les haya gustado.

Kai: vaya, buen capítulo, si entrar a la universidad te permite escribir así, debería pasar más seguido

Tyson: Jery-chan gracias por haber hecho que limpiáramos la casa

Jery: de nada

Tala: si...salí en este capi, jaja el final esta genial...q planeas?

Jery: una surprise y pss...Tardaré un año (o 6 meses) en actualizar con el fic

Espero y les haya gustado, déjenme muchos reviews para seguir actualizando, gracias

Y a continuación la contestación de algunos reviews recibidos:

**Saskuris: **Hola chica, vaya 2 reviews jaja gracias por el animo de verdad, si Matt va a querer andar con el lindo de Max, y pues va a poner a Ray muy celoso y molesto, pero un error de Matt hará que ellos dos se queden juntos, si mientras tanto habrá muchas intrigas entre estos 3 chicos, espero y te haya gustado este capítulo, nos leemos pronto

**YURI-17-08: **Hola, gracias por tu review y tu apoyo, me alegra que te guste mi fic, como vez aquí esta el capítulo 8, jeje en cuanto al lemon entre Kai y Tyson, se verá en los siguientes capítulos, jeje ya tengo la idea en mente sólo me falta plasmarla, y créelo que lo haré, pero más adelante, jeje no desesperes, en cuanto a Ozuma, en ese fic no saldrá pero si publico otro ten por seguro que saldrá, bueno espero y te guste este capítulo, hasta pronto chica! Cuídate

**Kaily Hiwatari: **Kaily-chan hola, me da gusto que aun continúes leyendo mi fic, te parecieron divertidas las beybatallas? Ahhhhhhhhhh me da gusto, cuando lo escribí pensé que no se entenderían y serían aburridas, creo que es lo que más trabajo me costo escribir jeje. Si Max ya se ha dado cuenta de que esta enamorado de Ray, y Ray se siente confundido por lo que siente con Max, sin embargo por un error de Matthew Ray se dará cuenta de lo que siente realmente por el chico Rubio. Espero y este capítulo te agrade, me dio gusto saber de ti amiga, gracias por tu review, nos vemos pronto, cuídate mucho salúdame a tu nee-san. Hasta pronto!


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos, ya he regresado para continuar con este fic, gracias por dejarme reviews, los cuales me han inspirado para continuar. Como invitado de hoy tenemos a Brooklyn Masefield

-hola, Jery-chan me ha pedido que presente el capítulo de hoy y de los avisos correspondientes

-Claro, gracias por ayudarme con esto Brooklyn

-No hay de que, a pesar de que me hayas hecho perder, vas a compensarlo verdad?

-...ehm...si, no se de que manera pero lo haré, cof cof ingenuo cof cof

-Vamos Jery-chan, ¿no me compensarás por haber destruido mi beyblade, mi bestia Bit y dejado prácticamente vacío?

-Mhn.. la verdad no sé como compensarte

-Yo si, que te parece si – y se acerca a susurrar a la autora, para después terminar y apartarse un poco de Jery

-No es mala idea, pero no se...ya se que los lectores decidan y a propósito ya tengo los lugares a los cuales se llevarán a cabo las beybatallas, aun así gracias por sus sugerencias

-POR FAVOR DÍGANLE QUE SÍ A JERY, SOBRE LO QUE LE DIJE!

-lo que ellos digan

-¬¬ esta bien

-Bueno al fic

-Jery agradece sus reviews, y ánimo a Ikaros-san, yuri 17-08, YAOI fangirl1996, Kira, Celeste Kairi y a quien va dedicado este capítulo SOL YUKI UZUMAKI...CHICA EL CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO ENTERAMENTE A TI, GRACIAS POR RESPONDER LA PREGUNTA ANTERIOR suertuda, en fin Jery también agradece que aun continúen leyendo su fic, ella creía que era una mala escritora, pero ya ven que no

-Ahora vienen las advertencias: Yaoi/ Shonen-ai

Hola – sueños o pesadillas

**En la cafetería Champion** – cambios de escena

Entonces yo recordé – ***Flash Back***

(hola q onda) – mis notas locochonas

"no lo se" – pensamientos

""te veo a las 6"" – notas, cartas o algo relacionado con el sarcasmo depende del contexto

-Bien ya que Brooklyn dio los avisos correspondientes les dejo con el fic

_**Día 9: Primer destino, New York, próximos encuentros, una ciudad y recuerdos**_

En una habitación casi a oscuras, se encontraba un muchacho de complexión atlética, se encontraba alistándose para salir directo al aeropuerto de la ciudad de Tokio, Japón, ya que el participaba en el torneo de beyblade de ese año. El chico termino de alistarse para después recoger la carpeta que tenía en su escritorio de madera y guardarla en su mochila de mano que llevaría con él en el avión. Una vez terminado esto agarro su maleta y se dirigió a la cocina de su casa para preparar algo ligero de comer, limpiar y salir a visitar el hospital de la ciudad. Al llegar ahí una enfermera le indica el cuarto al que debe de ir, este es el número 226, abre la puerta con cuidado para no despertar a su pequeña hermana, al ingresar al cuarto puede ver a su madre que se quedo dormida en una silla junto a la cama de su hermana. Su madre al ver que es su hijo mayor Rico, decide espabilarse mientras mira a Rico

-Buenos días Rico-chan

-Hola mamá, buenos días, sólo vine a despedirme de Marion, y de ti mamá

-te vas hoy ¿cierto?

-si, lamento dejarlas solas a ti y a Marion, pero tengo que ir, por ti y por ella, no las decepcionaré, lo prometo – expresa Rico mientras toma de las manos a su madre

-ten mucho cuidado Rico, aquí te estaremos esperando, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien –le responde su madre de 40 años sonriéndole para calmarlo

-Esta bien, bueno ya me retiro, tengo que estar en el aeropuerto a las 9:00 a.m., nos vemos después mamá, cuídense, me avisas sobre la operación de Marion ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro, da lo mejor de ti en ese torneo, tu puedes, no te esfuerces tanto cariño

-Descuida no lo haré, hasta pronto – informa Rico a su mamá para salir del cuarto del hospital, dirigirse a la salida y de ahí tomar un taxi que lo lleve al aeropuerto de la ciudad, de donde saldría su vuelo con destino a New York. Mientras que Rico abordaba el taxi y recordaba lo que pasó ayer cuando llegó a su casa

***_Flash Back***_

_Rico iba saliendo del cyber, una vez recopilado los datos de Ray Kon se dirigía a su casa, mientras pensaba en lo que Matt, su compañero de equipo le había dicho sobre el chico rubio_

_-"Matt es un idiota, sabe de lo que Kei es capaz de hacer si lo descubre, no es que este preocupado por él, pero debe de cuidarse si no quiere salir lastimado, en fin, sabe a lo que se atiene" – pensaba Rico restándole importancia y continuando de camino a su casa, cuando estuvo a una calle pudo observar como subían a alguien a una ambulancia, y temiendo lo peor se acerco corriendo para comprobar si sus sospechas eran correctas, al estar cerca pudo ver a su madre, quien subía a la ambulancia y el rápidamente se acerco para decirle que había sucedido, su madre le dijo que lo veía en el hospital y le contaría lo sucedido, cerrando las puertas de la ambulancia y partiendo al hospital._

_Rico no lo pensó 2 veces y monto en su bicicleta, pedaleando lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban, al llegar al hospital su madre le explico que Marion estaba jugando con Blake el perro de los vecinos, se encontraba corriendo muy enérgicamente cuando llegó al poste que esta frente a la casa, se le veía cansada y respiraba agitadamente tocándose el pecho, como si le costara trabajo respirar, cuando estaba por entrar a la casa se desmayó y entonces su madre llamó a emergencias. _

_Rico al saberlo se quedo callado y se sentó esperando a que el doctor que atendía a su hermana le diera noticias sobre ello. Al cabo de una hora el doctor sale y les informa el estado de su hermana_

_-Buenas noches, parientes de la srta. Marion Tsunomoto? _

_-soy su madre y el es su hermano, ¿cómo esta mi niña doctor? _

_-verá, le tengo buenas y malas noticias_

_-..._

_-la buena noticia es que su hija esta estable por el momento, dígame señora usted sabía que su hija padece de Estenosis Aórtica?_

_-Si, esta es la tercera vez que le pasa, ha estado tomando medicamentos..._

_-Ya veo, ¿hace cuanto que la padece?_

_-desde que era pequeña doctor, sin embargo muchos doctores nos recomendaron que no la operáramos hasta que estuviera mayor_

_-Ya veo, mire esta es la situación, la enfermedad de su hija se ha hecho más severa y necesita una operación de emergencia para que pueda abrir el estrechamiento de la aorta para que el corazón bombee adecuadamente _

_-pero doctor..._

_-¿Cuando puede operarla? – pregunta seriamente Rico_

_-como es una emergencia la operación sería mañana por la mañana_

_-entonces proceda a operarla Doctor...por favor _

_-Rico – susurró su madre angustiada ante lo que dijo su hijo mayor_

_-De acuerdo_

_-¿podemos pasar a verla? – preguntó su madre, Yasu Matsumoto _

_-no es momento para visitas pero haré una excepción, es la habitación 226_

_-Gracias – y ambos se dirigen hacía dicha habitación_

_-Mamá, voy a hacer una llamada, adelántate por favor_

_-Si hijo, te espero ahí _

_-Rico se acerca a un teléfono público y llama a un número que conoce bien_

_-Hola – contesta alguien del otro lado de la línea_

_-Hola Ty, ¿esta tu hermano? _

_-si, permíteme horita te lo paso_

_-claro esperare _

_-Hola Rico, ¿que se te ofrece para llamarme tan tarde? – pregunta algo enojado Kei_

_-Verás Kei, se que voy a endeudarme más contigo pero es importante_

_-tu dirás Rico_

_-Mi hermana necesita operarse, el doctor la operará mañana por la mañana y pensé que tu podrías prestarme el dinero suficiente para la operación_

_-..._

_-que dices?_

_-esta bien, ven a mi casa en unos momentos para darte el cheque _

_-De acuerdo – y cuelga sin más, para decirle a su madre sobre lo que había hablado con Kei – voy a ver a Kei, me dijo que me prestaría para pagar la operación de Marion mamá, regreso pronto para entregarte el cheque – informa Rico para salir al hospital, montar en su bicicleta e ir a casa de Kei. Cuando llega a la residencia él lo recibe, dándole un cheque _

_-Toma, aquí tienes el cheque para tu hermana_

_-gracias Kei, te lo pagaré _

_-Consideraré el favor devuelto si derrotas a los bladebreakers, de una u otra forma, pero derrótalos ¿entendido? _

_-Claro, no te preocupes por eso, nos vemos – y se va hacía el hospital para entregarle el dinero a su madre. Cuando se lo entrega, le informa a su mamá que tiene que prepararse para asistir al viaje de mañana hacia la ciudad de Nueva York._

_***Fin del flash Back***_

-gamos…-le hace saber el taxista

-eh?

-ya llegamos al aeropuerto chico

-si, disculpe – dice agradeciendo al taxista y bajando sus maletas – aquí tiene – dice dándole el importe del viaje en taxi

Una vez que descendió del taxi y cogió sus maletas para entrar al aeropuerto, ahí se encontró con los bladebreakers, a los White Tigers X, al batallón barthez y a los Blitzkriegboys quienes estaban aparte, mientras se aislaba de ellos y se ponía a escuchar música rock.

Mientras escuchaba música rock, los demás chicos continuaron platicando sobre sus asuntos

-ayer por fin terminamos de limpiar la casa y dejamos limpio el dojo de mi abuelo – comenta Tyson aliviado

-si, nos llevo mucho tiempo, pero logramos terminar – afirma Kai

-es cierto, además ellos hicieron un complot en mi contra para que les ayude – dice Ray mientras se cruza de brazos y finge enojo

-¿enserio?

-si, casi casi Kai me mata con la mirada para que acceda y Tyson...bueno con decirte que no me dejaron quejarme ni una vez

-oh ya veo, bueno pero al menos terminaron de arreglar todo ¿no?

-Es cierto Max, por cierto ¿como te fue en tu cita? – pregunta Tyson con picardía

-No fue una cita Tyson sólo...una salida...de amigos, nada más

-aja...mira lo rojo que te has puesto

-no es cierto

-oh y hablando del rey de roma...mira quien esta ahí Max – dice Tyson señalando la puerta del aeropuerto y por esta va entrando Matt, quien al reconocer a Rico se acerca hacía el, pero mientras camina hacía allá voltea y ve a Max, a quien saluda con la mano, cosa que Max corresponde tímidamente pero de modo alegre.

-¿no que no?, se nota que el esta feliz de verte

-eso es por que somos amigos, nada más

-mmm...

mientras los bladebreakers continuaban platicando, los White Tiger X se integraron a la conversación, hablaban sobre varios temas, de música, del encuentro de ayer, del nuevo sistema de eliminación, etc., quien no estaba muy entrado en la conversación era Ray, y Mariah al percatarse de ello decide hablar aparte con él.

-Ray ¿estas bien? – pregunta su amiga preocupada

-si, no te preocupes es sólo que estoy algo distraído, no es nada – dice mientras sonríe abiertamente para no preocuparla

-esta bien – dice una Mariah no muy convencida

-no en serio, estoy bien

Mientras los chicos continuaban platicando llegan los demás equipos, los Begabladers, la dinastía F, los PPB All Starz, y los demás miembros de los BladeKillers.

Al terminar de llegar todos los equipos van a documentar, sin embargo, al entregarles sus boletos quedan separados de sus amigos, quedando en el siguiente orden:

Asiento 23: A: Mariah B: Ming-Ming C: Emily

Asiento 12: D: Raúl E: Julia F: Matilda

Asiento 27: G: Michael H: Miguel I: Rico

Asiento 30: D: Max E: Matt F:Claude

Asiento 15: A: Rick B: Ray C: Bryan

Asiento 10: G: Mystel H: Kei I: Tyson

Asiento 22: C: Lee D: Spencer E: Eddie

Asiento 18: A: Tala B: Garland C: Kai

Asiento 16: D: Brooklyn E: Kevin F: Gary

Asiento 29: B: Ty

-Al quedar en este orden Kai decide preguntar a Tyson en que asiento le tocó

-me tocó en el 10-I

-¿quién está contigo?

-creo que Mystel y...Kei

-cámbiate de lugar cariño

-por cierto chicos, no pueden cambiarse del lugar al que están asignados – dice burlonamente Kei pasando por ahí

-así es Kai, tiene razón, así que siéntese en los lugares que se les asignaron y no molesten – dice amargamente Tala quien iba pasando para dirigirse a su asiento

-hagan favor de tomar sus respectivos asientos – anuncia la azafata

-No te preocupes Kai, estaré bien, además esta Mystel conmigo, descuida

-De acuerdo, nos vemos cuando hayamos aterrizado, cuídate – le hace saber Kai mientras se dirige a su asiento

Cuando toman asiento los chicos, la azafata indica las acciones que deben tomar para luego comenzar a despegar. A los pocos minutos del despegue informan que se tardarán en llegar aproximadamente 15 horas de vuelo, sin escalas, mientras indicaban que podían desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, y podían levantarse para ir al baño

Al cabo de un rato Kei comienza una plática con Tyson

-y dime Tyson ¿qué te pareció el encuentro de ayer? – dijo en tono casual

-bueno...pues...tu equipo parece ser muy fuerte, sus ataques son sorprendentes – dice Tyson tranquilamente

-y ¿cómo va tu relación con Kai? – pregunta mientras mira a Tyson lascivamente cosa que hace estremecer al peliazul

-bien, bastante bien, gracias supongo – responde Tyson con inseguridad pero mirando hacia el frente

-no hay de que, por cierto...me entere de que en el último campeonato Hiwatari te traicionó uniéndose al equipo BEGA, ¿cierto?

-sí, es cierto, pero después Kai regreso junto a nosotros para acabar con el equipo BEGA, hizo un gran esfuerzo para derrotar a Brooklyn

-¿enserio? – pregunta irónico

-sí, pero valió la pena – sonríe abiertamente

-Es cierto, cuando nos enfrentamos 5 contra 5, el equipo BBA, en ese entonces eran muy fuertes, con su nuevo material el heavy system (Jery: no se si así se diga, pero ustedes saben a lo que me refiero ¿verdad?) fue increíble, ninguno se dejo vencer – interviene Mystel mientras se para de su asiento, para dirigirse a ver a sus amigos

-¿a dónde vas Mystel?

-voy a platicar con Brooklyn un rato y...

-voy contigo Mystel, desde ayer he querido verlo, me permites Kei? – pregunta Tyson mientras Kei le permite pasar para salir de su lugar e ir con Mystel para poder saludar a Brooklyn y de paso ver a su novio. Cuando llegan a donde se encuentra Brooklyn lo encuentran leyendo una revista de viajes, hasta que siente la presencia de ambos chicos y los saluda amablemente

-Hola muchachos

-Hola Brooklyn, ¿te encuentras bien?, ayer quise ir a visitarte para ver si te encontrabas bien pero...

-No te preocupes, estoy bien – responde sonriente el chico pelinaranja

-¿y qué haces amigo?

-leyendo, y viendo a que lugares me gustaría ir, jeje, y ¿ustedes?

-yo voy a ver a Kai un rato, regreso – y se va a buscar a Kai que estaba 2 asientos más atrás

-Hola Kai

-Tyson – saluda mientras sonríe dulcemente a su novio

-jeje ¿te toco el pasillo?

-si ¿Por qué?, ¿a ti en que parte te toco?

-junto a la ventana, en medio esta Kei y del otro lado esta Mystel

-¿paso algo malo?

-no, como Mystel salió, decidí ir con él y de paso venir a verte

-gracias, oye por qué no te quedas aquí

-eso pensé, pero no sé si quieran cambiarme el lugar

-Garland, ¿quisieras cambiar de lugar con Tyson?

-estoy sentado con Mystel, pero me toca la ventana así que...

-claro no hay problema, déjame ir a ver a Brooklyn y Mystel – dice al momento de pararse e ir con los 2 chicos antes mencionados

-vaya, que bien, así no tendré ningún problema, que amable

-sí, ¿y estas bien?

-sí, no te preocupes, no hizo nada sólo me hizo unas preguntas pero gracias a que Mystel se metió en la conversación y salió ya no pudo conseguir muchas cosas – dice Tyson aliviado

-que bueno, aún así, si te hace daño se va a enterar de quien soy

-no te preocupes Kai, después de todo te tengo a mi lado – confirma Tyson sonriéndole a su novio

-tienes razón, ¿quieres sentarte?

-si – y se sienta en el asiento de Garland mientras platica con Kai, y al darse cuenta de que al otro lado tiene a Tala, decide ignorarlo para no crear problema

-"Maldito Tyson, como se atreve, y ese idiota de Hasegawa, que planeará...no ha hecho nada para separarlos, aunque conociéndolo...seguramente debe de planear algo mas estratégico y bien elaborado...jaja mejor no me preocuparé de eso, ya veré que plan elaboro" – piensa Tala malignamente mirando hacía la ventana sin darle importancia a la persona que tenía al lado

Mientras tanto Ray se encontraba pensando en lo que había pasado en el aeropuerto, vio a Max ponerse un poco colorado cuando dijo que había tenido una cita con Matthew, tenía algunas sospechas

-"Max se sonrojó un poco cuando Tyson dijo eso, pero creo que más bien...Max sólo considera a Matt como un buen amigo solamente, él no... bueno no soy nadie para impedirle nada, es un buen amigo pero...me pregunto si el me corresponderá, por que de algún modo, me he enamorado de él, pero no puede saberlo, mejor lo trato sólo como un amigo más, aunque me duela"

Mientras nuestro querido neko pensaba eso sobre su querido amigo ojiazul, Max se encontraba hablando con su amigo ojiambar

-ayer me la pase muy bien, gracias por el helado Matt

-no hay de que después de todo te debía una – comenta un apenado y sonrojado Matt

-no te preocupes, para eso están los amigos - sonríe Max abiertamente ocasionando que Matt se sonroje todavía más, sin que Max se dé cuenta de eso

Y así pasaron algunas horas, después algunos se durmieron debido a que tardarían mucho en llegar, otros platicaban amenamente contando chistes o anécdotas graciosas, otros más leían las revistas que tenían en el avión; etc. pero ahora todos estaban cambiados de lugar y se quedaron así durante todo el viaje, al cabo de un rato les sirvieron comida y alguna bebida, para después volver a cambiarse de lugar para enterarse de los chismes que habían últimamente, y enterarse de lo que habían pasado mientras esperaban el cuarto campeonato. Para eso ya habían pasado algunas horas más, lo cual indicaba que se encontraban cerca de su destino; mientras todos se encontraban platicando amenamente, la azafata anunció el aterrizaje y que todos debían de ajustar sus cinturones, ya que se encontraban cerca del aeropuerto de New York.

Al final todos terminaron en diferentes asientos, Garland se cambió de lugar con Tyson y se fue a sentar con Mystel, cuando Kei vio esto le dio rabia, por que el peliazul no regreso a su asiento sino que se quedo donde se encontraba su "patético" novio Kai, pero no se preocupó ya que estaba ideando un plan para eso.

Una vez que aterrizaron todos los equipos bajaron y los transportaron en unas camionetas al hotel "Wellington", una vez que llegaron a la recepción, les dieron a cada uno la llave de su cuarto, el hotel era de 27 pisos y contaba con 585 habitaciones, de las cuales 85 son suites, el hotel era de lujo y muy moderno, las habitaciones tenían un cuarto de baño propio, una cama doble, un tocador, un armario grande, televisión de plasma, y una ventana por la cual se podía apreciar el Times Square, todos los chicos se dispusieron a entrar a sus habitaciones, (Jery: en cada piso hay 21 habitaciones) quedando de este modo:

Primer piso: 5, 7, 9, y 12 el equipo Bega, 14, 16, 18, y 20 los BladeKillers

Segundo piso: 23, 25, 27 y 29 el batallón Barthez, 33 y 34 la dinastía F.

Tercer piso: 44, 45, 46 y 49 los White Tiger X 54, 56, 58 y 61 los Blitzkriegboys

Cuarto piso: 66, 68, 70, 73 los Blade Breakers 78, 80, 82, 84 los PPB All Starz

Una vez que entraron a sus habitaciones se dispusieron a descansar un rato mientras que en la cama hay una carta para cada uno, pero en todas decía lo mismo:

""Bienvenidos a la ciudad de New York, y bienvenidos al hotel Wellington, donde espero su estadía sea agradable por un lapso de 4 días, debido al largo viaje que tuvieron que realizar, deben de estar cansados así que los dejaré descansar por el día de hoy y al día siguiente dará comienzo la siguiente etapa del torneo, espero y su estancia sea de su agrado

Atte: el señor Dickenson""

Todos se sintieron aliviados por la noticia que les dieron, algunos planearon lo que iban a hacer, las chicas iban a salir a recorrer la ciudad y comprar algo de ropa, algunos chicos fueron a entrenar, otros a recorrer las calles por su cuenta, otros más acompañaron a las chicas de compras, etc.

Los Bladebreakers se encontraban cada quien en su cuarto, Kai sale de este y se dirige al cuarto del peliazul medianoche para ver si podían entrenar o ir a conocer el lugar

Toc Toc

-¿Si?, adelante

-Hola cariño – saluda Kai mientras entra a la habitación de su novio

-Kai, hola... ¿qué hacemos?

-podemos salir a entrenar un rato y después conocer el lugar... ¿qué dices?

-me parece bien, pero espera un ratito, deja que los chicos descansen – pide Tyson a su capitán

-no, ven vamos a entrenar

-ahhhhhhhh pero ¿por qué?

-¿quieres ganarles a los Blade Killers? – pregunta Kai serio

-por supuesto que si Kai, tu más que nadie lo sabe – responde Tyson igualmente serio

-entonces a entrenar – dice Kai al momento de tomar la muñeca de Tyson y tirar ligeramente de ella

-Está bien...vamos a entrenar – y dicho eso ambos salen del cuarto del peliazul para dirigirse a los cuartos de los demás chicos.

-Max, ¿puedo pasar? – pregunta Tyson tocando la puerta de la habitación de Max

-Claro Tyson, pasa, está abierto – se escucha desde dentro del cuarto y Tyson ingresa al cuarto de su amigo rubio

-Oye Max, Kai quiere que entrenemos un rato, ¿vienes?

-claro que si Tyson, pero ¿no vamos a descansar?

-Por supuesto que no van a descansar, descansarán después del entrenamiento – responde Kai recargándose en el marco de la puerta (Jery: pose cool, jajaja)

-De acuerdo Kai, oye Tyson ¿no puedes convencerlo? – pide Max con carita de cachorro mojado y abandonado a lo que Tyson mira a Kai y este le lanza una mirada de "Si intentas convencerme olvidare que somos novios" al verlo Tyson sólo deja caer una gota al estilo anime y mirando a Max resignado

-Disculpa Max, no puedo, el es el capitán – señala Tyson derrotado

-bueno, está bien, entrenaremos, hay que ir por Ray – dice un entusiasmado Max. Para que luego todos se encuentren en dirección hacia el cuarto del pelinegro

-Ray, vamos a ir todos a entrenar, ¿vienes? – pregunta Max

-Tiene que venir a entrenar, no es si quiere o no, Max – reprocha Kai

-de acuerdo, Kai dice que tienes que... hmmmh – dice Max ya que Tyson le tapa la boca impidiendo que continúe hablando

-Ray voy a entrar – avisa Kai al momento en que gira la perilla de la puerta e ingresa al cuarto de manera algo brusca, para cuando entra la habitación se encuentra vacía – no está – les dice Kai

-¿no está en su habitación? – pregunta extrañado Max

-no, bueno entrenaremos sin él, quizás salió a practicar un rato – dice Kai

-quizás salió a conocer los alrededores

-quizás Tyson pero no es propio de Ray salirse así como así – responde Max

-"quizás tenga que ver con lo que quiso decirme antes de nuestro encuentro con los Blitzkriegboys" – piensa Kai detenidamente mientras indaga la habitación, ya que su maleta se encontraba a un lado de la mesita de noche y la cama se veía intacta.

-bien, entrenaremos sin él – les informa Kai

-de acuerdo, a lo mejor nos alcanza luego, vamos – responde Tyson a lo que dijo su novio

-está bien – responde Max saliendo de la habitación de su amigo chino.

Al salir de la habitación se dirigen a la sala de estar, donde dejaron sus llaves en la recepción y salieron a buscar un parque cercano o al menos un lugar donde pudieran entrenar tranquilamente. Al cabo de un rato de ir entre las calles encuentran el Central Park (Jery: ellos se encontraban en el distrito de Manhattan, Estados Unidos) y comienzan a entrenar en una de las áreas designadas para eso.

-bien entrenaremos aquí, primero haremos algo de calentamiento y luego comenzaremos los encuentros – les informa Kai

-está bien Kai

-primero trotaremos un poco para tener condición y luego haremos ejercicios complementarios.

-de acuerdo Kai – responde Max y en ese momento se ponen a trotar ligeramente por el parque, viendo sus alrededores, y las personas que paseaban a esa hora de la tarde, a pesar de que los chicos quisieron descansar un poco antes de entrenar, no pudieron quejarse del entrenamiento que les había puesto Kai, ya que si protestaban les iría peor.

-lástima que Kenny ni Hilary pudieron venir a acompañarnos, les habría gustado conocer otros lugares – comenta Tyson mientras corre al lado de Max

-sí es verdad, Kenny fue invitado para hacer nuevos programas de simulación de beyblades por computadora, pero no recuerdo por qué Hilary se quedo – recuerda Max

-Hilary se quedo por qué tenía planeado tomar varios cursos sobre cocina, baile, y no recuerdo que tanto más, pero su agenda estaba apretada según me dijo, pero nos deseo muy buena suerte – recuerda Tyson recordando sobre las mil y un actividades de su amiga

-sí es verdad, también Kenny, nos dijo que si necesitábamos apoyo que le informáramos – comenta Max sonriente Mientras platicaban sobre sus amigos que no pudieron ir Kai estaba atento a la conversación, si bien siempre le había servido escuchar a los demás ahora no era la excepción.

-"así que Kenny se encuentra en revisar nuevos programas por computadora…interesante, eso me da una idea" – piensa Kai mientras corre detrás de los dos chicos que continúan platicando amenamente.

-y tú ¿con quién te sentaste en el avión Max?

-con Matt y Claude, con quien más platique fue con Matt, ya que Claude fue a ver a Miguel y Matilda

-oh ya veo, oye se ve que te interesa mucho ese chico Matt, ¿no?

-pero que dices, claro que no, es solo un amigo nada más, además tu bien sabes que a mí me gusta alguien más – responde Max

-ah sí ¿Quién? – pregunta Tyson curioso

-es un secreto Tyson, pero tú ya lo sabes – responde Max guiñando un ojo y continuando corriendo

-¿enserio? – pregunta Tyson confundido

-Si, te lo dije el otro día en el parque – le recuerda el chico ojiazul

-no recuerdo Max, vamos dímelo de nuevo – pide Tyson

-no, ahora si no te lo pienso decir

-De acuerdo, pero algún día me lo dirás – responde Tyson siguiendo el juego de Max

-eso si me atrapas – responde juguetonamente para comenzar a correr más rápido cosa que Tyson animadamente acepta y comienza a perseguirlo para darle alcance y que le diga quién es la persona que le gusta. Kai veía la escena entretenido, mientras trotaba lentamente, dejando que los otros 2 se adelantasen, ya que tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar.

-"menos mal que se adelantaron, ahora podré pensar un poco más sobre lo que me tiene preocupado, Kei no ha hecho ningún movimiento desde que atacó a Tyson y grafiteó el Dojo de su abuelo, no intentó nada en el aeropuerto ni mucho menos cuando se sentó junto a él, eso significa que planea algo grande y lo peor del caso es que no sé que es, ni de qué modo actuará" – piensa alzando la vista para ver donde se metieron esos 2 y los encuentra trotando unos metros más adelante, sin dejar de platicar – "no dejaré que nada malo le pase a Tyson" – piensa Kai firmemente mientras observa a su chico peliazul reír a lo lejos y al ver la sonrisa de alegría en el rostro de su novio sonríe perceptiblemente – "debo de saber que planea ese tipo, y ya se quién va a ayudarme" – piensa Kai aumentando el ritmo de su trote llegando donde se encontraban Tyson y Max

-bien al doblar en esa esquina nos detendremos poco a poco – avisa Kai

-De acuerdo – dicen al unisonoro ambos chicos

Al doblar comenzaron a disminuir su trote llegando caminando, mientras aun platicaban Max y Tyson. Kai se encontraba caminando con paso relajado, hasta llegar junto a ambos chicos

-vamos Max dime, quien te gusta…Ray no puede ser por qué es un amigo, y el único que pasa por mi cabeza en estos momentos es Matthew – responde Tyson

-pero no es Matt Tyson, en serio, además él es quien me invita a salir, y me cae muy bien como amigo – devuelve Max a su amigo

-aún así no me da confianza que te juntes mucho con él Max – habla Kai

-si lo sé Kai, pero en realidad es un buen chico, no hay de qué preocuparse – habla Max tranquilamente

-de acuerdo, como quieras – dice Kai indiferente

-tranquilo Kai, todo estará bien, tendré cuidado – le hace saber el chico rubio

-si Max dice que estará bien entonces hay que confiar en él

-está bien

-¿y ahora que hacemos? – pregunta Tyson

-vamos a practicar en las áreas para el beyblade y luego iremos a comer ¿les parece? – sugiere/ordena Kai

-claro, por mi está bien – responde el ojiazul

-está bien Kai-chan – responde un Tyson alegre

-entonces vamos – y los 3 integrantes de los blade breakers se dirigen hacia los miniestadios destinados para la práctica del deporte.

_**En el hotel Wellington**_

Brooklyn se encontraba descansando en su habitación, estaba acostado con los brazos cruzados, y con los ojos cerrados, al cabo de un momento los abre lentamente para contemplar el techo inmaculado arriba de él, viendo que esta de un color blanco nacarado, lo que le hizo recordar al mar y a la naturaleza misma (Jery: pero que cursi soy), cuando de repente recordó a su entrenador Hiro Granger, hermano mayor de su amigo Tyson y su amor secreto. (Jery: últimamente me gusta esa pareja jeje XD) Sonrió mientras recordaba esa llamada que le había hecho su "entrenador"

_***Flash Back***_

_después de la derrota que Brooklyn sufrió se encontraba vacío y muy deprimido, los únicos que habían logrado derrotarlo y se habían ganado su respeto eran Tyson y Kai, nadie mas, pero debía de admitir que este nuevo equipo era bueno, y no solo bueno, sino también muy fuertes_

_-esto es inaudito...no puedo creer que haya perdido y se supone que son nuevos, no es natural que sean tan fuertes – pensaba Brooklyn, en ese momento suena su teléfono celular sin ver quien llamaba contesta con desgana _

_-bueno_

_-Hola Brooklyn, soy Hiro, ¿me recuerdas? – al escuchar el nombre de su entrenador su cara se iluminó de felicidad y sonrió abiertamente _

_-entrenador Hiro, como ha estado, claro que le recuerdo, a que debo el honor de su llamada – habla rápidamente Brooklyn _

_-pues he estado bien, ando trabajando en unas ruinas, te llamaba para decirte que los enemigos a los que te enfrentaste son de cuidado, no por que sean nuevos significa que son novatos, al contrario, son muy fuertes y harán lo que sea para ganar el campeonato y destrozarán a todo aquel que se ponga en su camino – le informa Hiro a Brooklyn_

_-ya veo, entonces son de temer, ¿no entrenador?_

_-sí, sinceramente espero que no les hagan daño a ustedes, por eso deben de irse con cuidado, vi tu pelea, te has hecho muy fuerte, pero temo que eso no será suficiente para derrotarlos Brooklyn _

_-descuida Hiro, encontraré un modo para derrotarlos – dijo determinado el chico ojiturquesa_

_-estoy seguro que la hallarás, pero dime ¿te encuentras bien? _

_-solo estoy un poco perturbado pero ahora estoy mejor gracias a tu llamada – admitió mientras se sonrojaba al haber hecho semejante confesión_

_-me alegra oír eso, y me da gusto que no te haya pasado nada grave Broo – respondió el mayor de los Kinomiya a su ex‒alumno con sinceridad _

_-no te preocupes Hiro, no me pasará nada grave, te lo prometo _

_-..._

_-bueno tengo que irme, quede de practicar con Ming Ming y el equipo_

_-esta bien, te dejo, salúdame a todos cuando los veas por favor _

_-por supuesto que sí Hiro, les daré saludos de tu parte – dijo con intenciones de colgar pero antes es interrumpido_

_-y Brooklyn..._

_-si entrenador..._

_-mantén tu promesa _

_-claro, hasta pronto – y sin más colgó con una sonrisa boba en el rostro (Jery: es tan kawai cuando sonríe)_

_***Fin del Flash Back***_

Ante el recuerdo Brooklyn sonríe perceptiblemente, mientras se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la puerta con la intención de ver a los muchachos para ir a practicar un momento con su equipo (jery: al menos sin Ming Ming, ella y las demás chicas decidieron ir de paseo y a comprar, yo haría lo mismo muaajajaja) y después ir a dar un paseo, para al menos conocer el estadio donde se darán los próximos encuentros

Cuando está por salir un último pensamiento surge en su mente

-"Mantendré mi promesa Hiro...cueste lo que me cueste" – y sonríe mientras evocaba la imagen de su único amor (Jery: además del beyblade claro) para finalmente abandonar la habitación.

Algunos integrantes de los equipos se encontraban en el comedor del hotel como Raúl, Gary y Eddie, los cuales se encontraban platicando animadamente mientras comían, mientras que los Blade Killers se encontraban en el hotel, ya que no habían salido de sus habitaciones, a excepción de Rico, quien había salido para recorrer la ciudad.

_**En Times Square**_

Un chico con ojos ambarinos, cabello negro y atado en una coleta larga, vistiendo un pantalón negro, con zapatillas y una camisa roja con un dragón chino estampado en ella y en su frente descansaba una banda con el símbolo del Ying-Yang, era nada más y nada menos que Ray Kon, quien había salido para despejar su mente de pensamientos negativos acerca de Max y Matt

-"me pregunto que estarán haciendo Max y los chicos, de seguro Kai les estará exigiendo que entrenen como nunca antes, pues mañana son los siguientes encuentros y de seguro Kai querrá estar preparado para todo, incluso si nos llegara a tocar contra los Blade Killers" – piensa mientras avanza su caminar hasta unas cuantas cuadras más adelante – "quizás estén preocupados por mi, les enviaré un mensaje diciendo que los veré mas tarde" – piensa el neko mientras escribía el mensaje y lo enviaba a Kai con el aviso, mientras pasaba un callejón un ruido peculiar pero conocido llamó su atención

-"es el ruido de un beyblade" – pensó mientras dirigía su mirada hacía el otro lado del callejón, entonces caminó para averiguar de quien se trataba y va siendo su sorpresa al encontrar a Black Minus girando y a su dueño parado junto a este de brazos cruzados con los ojos cerrados, mientras Black minus regresa de vuelta a su dueño

-"me pregunto que estará haciendo en un lugar como este" – pensó Ray mientras echaba un vistazo alrededor del lugar, un terreno donde se veían ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue una bonita casa, sólo quedaban vestigios de lo que fue alguna vez, fue entonces cuando escucho a Rico hablar

-aquí fue el comienzo de todo…quien diría que volvería al lugar del que salimos para nunca más volver…estamos mejor sin ti ahora….escuchaste?, no necesitamos de ti para poder salir adelante, después de todo no te necesitábamos…espero y lo entiendas…Kurou – terminó de decir para alejarse de ahí con la mirada seria, sin que se haya percatado de la presencia del chino ahí

-"me pregunto si…él vivía aquí antes, puede ser posible, además este terreno…si antes fue una casa apuesto a que era donde antes vivía…lo mejor será investigar" – pensó mientras regresaba por donde vino con el propósito de ir a contarles a los chicos sobre su reciente hallazgo sobre uno de los miembros de los Blade Killers, no sin antes averiguar algo antes de informarles.

_**Con Kai y compañía**_

Los chicos se encontraban comiendo unas hamburguesas en un puesto cerca de central park, hasta que el celular de Kai suena, indicando que ha recibido un mensaje, abre la tapa de su celular y decide abrir el mensaje el cual decía ""los veo a las 10 en el hotel no se preocupen por mí. Atte: Ray""

-quien era Kai

-Un mensaje de Ray

-¿Ray? ¿Qué dice? – pregunto Max ansioso por saber de su amigo, compañero de equipo y quizás algo más

-dice que nos verá a las 10 en el hotel

-¿y por qué tan tarde?

-a lo mejor está entrenando o conociendo los alrededores, sabes que Ray es muy responsable, además siempre es de palabra, lo mejor es que lo esperemos en el hotel

-tienes razón, mejor lo esperamos

-ahhh pero no podemos ir a conocer los alrededores o al menos el estadio donde serán las competencias de mañana – sugirió Tyson

-no sería mala idea, así conoceríamos los alrededores del estadio

-y también nos relajaríamos un poco, estos días han sido estresantes – se atrevió a comentar el rubio

-esta bien, no veo el por qué no debamos ir a conocer el estadio, vamos entonces – dijo Kai mientras tomaba a Tyson de la mano y salían del local donde se encontraban comiendo hamburguesas mientras Max les pisaba los talones para no perderlos de pista, mientras se preguntaba dónde y que estaría haciendo Ray en esos momentos

-Hey Max, ¿cómo están los PPB All Starz?

-bien, han entrenado mucho para este torneo, pero creo que todos los equipos la tendremos difícil por los Blade Killers, sin embargo; no creo que nadie se de por vencido

-eso es cierto, lástima que Brooklyn y los demás hayan perdido contra ellos

-eso da a pensar muchas cosas, por ejemplo, que no son unos simples novatos y además sabían cómo enfrentar a los del equipo BEGA, sin duda se han estado preparando para este torneo, aunque ni la BBA tiene registros de su entrenador o algún dato más de ellos – dice Kai seriamente

-eso es cierto, si el jefe estuviera aquí, de seguro lo averiguaría – comenta Tyson

-es cierto, el Jefe ya hubiera obtenido información sobre ellos

-…

En poco tiempo llegaron al estadio, nada más ni nada menos que el Madison Square Garden donde se llevarían a cabo las siguientes preliminares del torneo

-Waoooooooooo, es enorme – dijo admirando el gran estadio frente a él

-es cierto, vamos entremos – dice Kai entrelazando los dedos con su novio

Y los tres chicos entraron para ver las instalaciones del estadio, al entrar pudieron observar las gradas, y en el centro un gran estadio, algunas personas se encontraban finalizando los preparativos para los encuentros de mañana

-así que aquí serán los próximos encuentros – comento Kai viendo los arreglos para el gran día

-es cierto, además el estadio es muy grande

-si, y mira hay varios cubículos para entrenar se percató Max – eran varios cubículos medianos, en los cuales había un estadio de beyblade en cada uno y un medidor para ver cuántas revoluciones eran capaces de producir en cada tiro, la velocidad y el poder del beyblade quedaban registrados en la pantalla que tenía cada cubículo

-Si el jefe viera esto estaría fascinado por la tecnología q tienen aquí – comentó Tyson viendo los cubículos

-eso es cierto, si estuviera aquí estaría investigando como funcionan y apuesto a que conectaría a Dizzi para checarlos

-y seriamos sus conejillos de indias para que investigue

_**En tokyo, Japón**_

-achu

-salud Kenny

-gracias, me pregunto quién estará hablando de mí

_**De regreso en Nueva York**_

-bien damos un paseo por nueva York, apenas son las 5:30, podemos conocer los alrededores y después ir al hotel – sugirió Max

-está bien Max – dijo Kai mientras Tyson lo abrazaba por los hombros, mientras correspondía el gesto tomándolo por la cintura mientras caminaban hacia la salida del estadio

Al salir pudieron observar que había otros equipos cerca que tuvieron la misma idea que ellos, al pasar los saludaron y continuaron su camino, cerca del beyestadio había una explanada donde podían se podía observar a algunos chicos jugar al beyblade, había algunas bancas y algunos puestos de comida ambulantes, los chicos siguieron avanzando hasta llegar al estacionamiento del estadio, caminaron un poco más, y divisaron la avenida madison y la calle 26, y más adelante el parque madison, y antes de la avenida madison el empire State; todo un lugar para recorrer después de la competencia y lugares turísticos para visitar.

-Nueva York si que es turístico

-no por nada la llaman la gran Manzana

-ha aparecido en varias películas…siempre había querido venir pero nunca se había presentado la oportunidad de venir aquí

-¿enserio Max?

-si, jeje de hecho queríamos ir a ver a los Yankees jugar pero por otras cuestiones no pudimos venir

-vaya, pero ahora estamos aquí amigo, hay que disfrutarlos mientras podamos, además estaremos aquí por 4 días, de seguro tendremos tiempo para comprar algunas cosas

-eso es cierto

-oigan y si vamos a la avenida Broadway, escuche que ahí fue donde nacieron algunos artistas musicales, y se encuentran los mejores musicales de Nueva York

-entonces vamos a ver, quizás y hay espectáculos en la calle – sugirió Max mientras se encaminaban a Broadway mientras curioseaban y veían con fascinación los edificios y anuncios coloridos que tenía que ofrecer la ciudad de New York.

_**Con Ray **_

Este se encontraba en la biblioteca pública de Nueva York, tratando de encontrar alguna pista sobre lo que acababa de presenciar hace poco

-"aquí tiene que haber algo que pueda darme algo sobre ese chico, si es que realmente es de aquí, o llegó a vivir aquí tiempo atrás, de eso modo se sabría por que la BBA no tiene información sobre ellos…vamos a ver los de la biblioteca me dijeron que hallaría información de acontecimientos periodísticos por medio de esta computadora, vamos a ver…vaya, tienen artículos desde 1980 aquí…oh me tomará toda la tarde, bueno igual tengo hasta las 8, espero encontrar algún indicio que me diga lo que pasó con esa casa…o lo que queda de ella" – pensó el chino mientras leía noticia tras noticia, con la esperanza de encontrar algún artículo que sea de utilidad

Al cabo de unas 2 horas más logró encontrar algunos artículos relacionados con eso…pero encontró uno que llamó especialmente su atención "accidentes automovilísticos…robos… oh, qué es esto…incendio, abril del 2003… se cree que no tuvo nada que ver con un simple accidente y fue causado por Tsunomoto Kurou…oh, los chicos tienen que saber esto" – pensó alarmado Ray mientras imprimía el artículo de la biblioteca junto con otros más sobre la noticia tan impactante que había encontrado.

Terminó de imprimir todos los artículos y se dispuso a salir de la biblioteca, eran cerca de las 8, la hora en la que cerraban el lugar. Al salir se dirigió hacia la quinta avenida, hasta llegar a Madison Square, camino un poco más hasta llegar a central park y lo atravesó, ahí vio a Mariah y a los White Tiger X de camino al hotel, por lo cual se pusieron a platicar con él

-Hola Ray, ¿Por qué no estás con Tyson y los otros?

-podría decirse que fui a entrenar solo – se excusó Ray

-oh ya veo, acompáñanos a regresar el hotel

-ok, no hay problema y ¿Qué tal el viaje?

-algo pesado, pero pudimos dormir un poco, afortunadamente

-oh ya, y han entrenado o han hecho algo más

-pues las chicas y yo fuimos de compras – dijo Mariah mostrando las bolsas que tenía

-Kevin y yo fuimos a ver el estadio y apenas practicamos un poco, apenas nos encontramos a Mariah cerca de aquí

-Las chicas estaban acompañadas de Michael, Mystel, Garland y Miguel, y como vi a Lee y a Kevin, decidí venir con ellos mientras los otros se adelantaban

-oh,ya, así que tuvieron un día de chicas y compras

-así es, hay muchas cosas lindas aquí en Nueva York

-eso es cierto, hay muchas tentaciones

-es verdad

-lo bueno es que Central Park esta cerca del hotel, solo a 5 cuadras

-o como dirían en las películas, a 5 manzanas – dijo Ray tratando de bromear

-jajaja

-eso es cierto

-sí, de seguro los demás tuvieron un día de descanso o práctica ligero

-lo más probable es que ahora estén dormidos

-es lo más probable

Luego de un tiempo caminando lograron llegar al hotel Wellington, entraron al vestíbulo y pasaron a recoger sus respectivas llaves de sus habitaciones, se despidieron en el elevador y Ray fue a su habitación, dejo los artículos en su cómoda pequeña, salió y procedió a tocar en el cuarto de Kai

TOC TOC

-Kai soy yo, Ray

-pasa Ray, está abierto – dice Kai mientras deja la laptop que estaba utilizando mientras recibía a su amigo

-Hola Kai, lamento no haber ido a entrenar con ustedes

-supongo que tenías tus razones para irte

-algo así, ¿estás ocupado?

-mm…ah no, sólo estoy checando correspondencia de mi abuelo, a pesar de estar en el torneo tengo que revisar asuntos de la empresa, y lo peor es que tengo que hacerlo junto con Ivannov – dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recargaba en la silla

-oh…eso es bastante malo Kai

-ni lo menciones, lo peores que Tyson no lo sabe

-no crees que deberías decirle

-no lo sé, ya de por sí está preocupado por Kei, no quiero preocuparlo ahora con esto

-quizás tengas razón, pero deberías decirle para que no malinterprete las cosas

-le diré después, por cierto, estoy pensando en decirle al jefe que nos ayude con los blade killers, después de todo Tyson dijo que el jefe estaba haciendo pruebas con blades por computadora, podríamos pedirle ayuda con eso

-así es…pero sería incógnito, bueno iré por los chicos

-Ray, ni una palabra de esto a Tyson y Max, ¿ok?

-ok, voy por ellos – y sin más que decir salió en busca de los menores, mientras Kai guardaba lo que había escrito y guardaba la laptop en el cajón para después escuchar que tocan la puerta, abrirla y dejar pasar a sus invitados

-Ray nos dijo que era importante

-más vale que sea bueno, ya estaba logrando dormirme cuando Ray y Max tocaron insistentemente a mi puerta – se quejo Tyson

-Lo siento Tyson pero esto es importante, además apenas es temprano

-sí pero con el entrenamiento y la caminata…estoy realmente cansado

-oh en verdad disculpa – se excusó Ray levantando los hombros

-si, no importa, dinos por que la emergencia – dijo Tyson mientras se sentaba al lado de Kai, en la cama y Max sentándose en la silla del pequeño escritorio

-bien, ahora que estamos todos aquí, esta tarde salí para practicar un poco y en esa salida me encontré con Rico, al parecer él vivió aquí hace tiempo, y mencionó algunas palabras de odio y rencor hacia alguien

-sabes cuál es el nombre que mencionó – cuestionó Kai

-sí, creo que es …Kurou, pero eso no es todo, me pareció un poco extraño todo esto, así que decidí ir a investigar un poco y lo que pude descubrir es que aquí, miren – dijo mostrándoles el artículo

-en este artículo aquí, dice que la familia Tsunomoto, sobreviviente de un incendio en abril de 2003, al parecer el incendio no fue simplemente un accidente

-déjame ver eso – dijo Kai mientras le quitaba el artículo a Ray

-aquí en los demás artículos se habla de la versión de los 3 integrantes de la familia, su madre Matsumoto Yasu, su hermana menor, Marión y Rico, sin embargó; en un solo artículo se menciona el nombre de Kurou, pero no dice si tiene relación alguna con la familia o alguna otra referencia – les hace saber Ray vaya, si que estuviste ocupado con esto Ray, no hay duda, serás un buen policía amigo – dijo Max bromeando

-ja, pero me llevo mucho tiempo encontrar algo de eso,

-mhp...aún así me pregunto si ellos tendrán entrenador

-oh…ahora que lo mencionas Matt me dijo que entrenan por su cuenta, ya que su entrenador siempre está ocupado, y el único que lo conoce es Kei – les hace saber Max

-¿tu novio te lo dijo? – hizo burla Tyson, lo cual no causo nada de gracia a Ray

-no es mi novio Tyson, es mi amigo además hay cosas que no sabes sobre ellos

-quizás nosotros no…pero tú sí – dijo Kai levantando una ceja con mirada suspicaz

-que quieres decir

-esto va a sonar cruel Max, pero tú podrías sacarle información a Matthew sobre ellos

-que…

-Sabemos por Hiro que son peligrosos, y por la BBA sus nombres, direcciones, edades, peso y talla, pero realmente no los conocemos, o bien, no los conocen, yo conozco a Kei pero no a los demás, quizás y sean buenos chicos pero…Kei los esté usando de algún modo o los está engañando

-que sugieres Kai – dijo Ray pensando lo peor

-que Max puede ser nuestro "espía", pero solamente para saber un poco más sobre ellos, nada mas

-espera Kai no puedes hacerle eso a Max, al menos escuchemos lo que opina

-…

-Si no estás de acuerdo lo entende… - pero es interrumpido abruptamente

-está bien, pero solamente para saber que no son como Kei o si los está manipulando, pero con una condición

-¿Cuál?

-que una vez que logre obtener lo que conseguimos dejarán que me lleve con Matt sin que me reprochen o adviertan del peligro que corro al estar con él – dijo Max serio pero firme ya que no estaba dispuesto a perder a su amigo

-de acuerdo Max, solo infórmanos sobre lo que es necesario

-¿aún si eso conlleva a cosas personales? – pregunto no estando muy seguro

-lo más probable es que Kei se valga de eso

-no prometo nada, pero haré el intento ¿ok?

-ok – y así dio por finalizada la conversación de los chicos, los cuales se retiraron cada quien a su habitación, excepto el peliazul

-Tyson, cielo tengo que decirte algo

-dime Kai

-verás, mi abuelo quiere que revise algunas cosas pendientes de la empresa mientras esta de viaje, y aunque no quiera tengo que revisarlas

-oh, pero eso no interferirá con el torneo

-no es eso Ty-chan, sino que tengo que revisar eso junto con Ivannov – expresó Kai mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabellera en clara señal de frustración mientras Tyson puso cara seria al escuchar el apellido de Tala

-bueno, si revisar lo de la empresa es un trabajo que no puedes evitar y tienes que hacerlo junto con Ivannov, está bien

-no quiero que malinterpretes las cosas amor, créeme a mí tampoco me gusta la idea de revisar todo eso junto con él, pero no tengo de otra

-no te preocupes Kai, pero no creo que le moleste si te ayudo con eso

-pero que estupenda idea, así paso tiempo contigo, termino ese trabajo espantoso y evito que se acerque – dijo mientras besaba dulcemente a su chico tormenta

-ok, pero ya tengo que ir a dormir, nos vemos mañana cariño, descansa

-tu también Ty-chan, sueña conmigo –le dijo Kai a su novio mientras este atravesaba el umbral para dirigirse a su habitación y dormir plácidamente mientras que Max reflexionaba sobre el plan en que habían quedado

-"esto es algo arriesgado, pero por lo poco que conozco de Matt, es un buen chico, ha tenido sus problemas, pero algo me dice que no está totalmente de acuerdo con Kei,solo espero estar haciendo lo correcto" – pensó un chico rubio mientras miraba a través de la ventana sobre el día que les esperaba mañana a todos y también para comenzar averiguar algunas cosas sobre los misteriosos Blade Killers, pero él no era el único que pensaba en eso

-"Max se veía decidido a averiguar sobre ellos, y no sólo eso, sino también que no nos metamos en su relación de amistad con Matt, pero estoy comenzando a creer que ya no es amistad solamente" – pensó el ojiámbar mientras apretaba su puño en señal de enojo mientras miraba el techo tratando en vano de dormir, lográndolo poco después de auto convencerse de que Max y Matt sólo eran buenos amigos nada más

Su primer día en New York apenas comenzaba, habían pasado muchas cosas, descubriendo algunos datos sobre el misterioso, introvertido y poco amigable miembro de los blade Killers Rico, sin imaginarse el peligro y las sorpresas de las que serían testigo en este emocionante viaje, donde se pondría a prueba la amistad, el amor, la valentía, y el espíritu por el deporte que más amaban: el beyblade

CONTINUARÁ…

Hola mis queridísimos lectores, espero que les haya gustado mucho, lamento la tardanza pero al fin termine, jeje algo largo pero interesante, este capítulo fue un reto para mí, aunque estoy seguro que esto no es nada comparado con el siguiente capítulo, jeje gracias por sus sugerencias de países, quien sugirió Machu Pichu es una excelente idea, jamás se me habría ocurrido de seguro será interesante escribir sobre eso, y también gracias a los demás lectores por sugerirme otros países, en verdad será un reto continuar por que los lugares que puse en este capítulo existen, otra razón de mi demora, pero quería ambientar un poco y hacerlo algo neoyorkino, para que de algún modo vivan el capítulo, digan si les gusto, o está muy largo, o si no tiene nada que ver con la historia, pero creo que la ambientación es importante para orientar al lector, díganme que les pareció, jeje aunque me divertí escribiendo este capítulo, espero sus review, y espero no tardar en escribir el siguiente capítulo, los reviews los contestaré en el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
